Anger of a Red Head
by TheDivineMsEm
Summary: The Infamous Couple's Hogwarts years. Love, hate, happiness, sadness, horror, pity, shock and a whole lot more. Add in a black haired boy, a fiery red head and you get one of the funniest generations to pass through the Hogwarts grounds AU NO PETER L J DONT DIE
1. Family Jewels

Lily's POV

I had just gotten onto the Hogwarts Express after saying goodbye to mum and Dad. I was so nervous but at the same time I was excited as well about what was to come. I mean, I had only found out that I was a witch a month or two ago, and I was still in shock. I heard the door of my compartment open and I turned around to see who it was. I grinned as I saw Alice enter. She and I had met last week in Diagon Alley when I had been buying my school and had instantly clicked and become great friends.

Alice and I were discussing which house we wanted to be in when all of a sudden two black haired boys came into the compartment and dropped themselves in the two seats across from us. "Hey, who are you two?" asked the one with long, silky looking hair.

"I'm Lily Evans; this is my friend Alice Prewett. Now, who are you two?" Lily replied, using the same whiney tone that the boy had.

The other one, the one with the extremely messy short hair and glasses grinned and answered Lily. "I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black," said James, while Sirius smirked at us before James continued yet.

"And I'd also like to say, Miss Lily, that you are the most gorgeous female I have ever had the highest privilege to meet," he said, smiling at me with a 100 watt, heart stopping smile.

I coloured a little at his comment, but I also got seriously annoyed. I hated when guys hit on me just because I looked pretty. Humph, well, if this guy was going to do that to me, I almost felt sorry because of what I was going to do to him, but hey, he _did_ have it coming.

"OK, first of all, I don't find you or your friend attractive, so you can stop with the totally over-rated smirks that you think look _soooooo hot_!" I said, looking at them both in turn.

Their reactions were instantaneous. James and Sirius both stop smirking and looked at me and Alice, who wasn't affected either, with disbelief. Alice herself was giggling madly. I continued before they could get a word in at all.

"Secondly, if you are about to ask me out, I advise you against it. I might be muggle-born, but believe it or not I have read spell books and am perfectly able and willing to hex you all into oblivion, so don't even go there. And thirdly, I am going to give you both a little advice. If you ever, _ever_ ask me out, _either_ of you, I am going to make sure that neither you," I said, pointing my finger in between Sirius' eyes, both flickering between my finger and my probably scary expression, and then turning and stabbing James in the chest with my small, yet powerful, finger, "that neither of you can ever reproduce. Are we clear?" I demanded, blowing a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.

Alice was guffawing loudly as both boys nodded meekly at me. "Good," I huffed, getting ready to walk out of the compartment.

Alice got up to leave with me, probably eager to talk about what I had just done, but just as we were about to walk through the door, I heard potter utter the single phrase that forever labelled him as my worst enemy and my biggest annoyance.

"So, will you go out with me Evans?" said Potter, that stupid smirk obvious in his tone.

Oh, now he had done it. Alice's gleeful expression dropped, and I swear I think that she almost felt sorry for what she knew was going to befall Potter. I whipped around, fast as lightning and struck out with my leg, catching Potter between the legs. Potter went down like a sack of potatoes. Sirius just stood there, mouth gaping open, before he bent down to help Potter up. Potter just waved him off as he rolled around a little on the floor. But I wasn't done. I whipped out my wand and sent a bat bogey Hex towards his face.

His whole face was covered in bat wings and he cried out in pain. Just then a tall blonde haired girl with a pin on her chest that said HG on it came walking in. 'What is going on here?" she demanded to know.

I looked at her innocently, making my lip quiver a little, making the story I was about to tell seem more convincing. "Well, Miss, you see, me and my friend were just sitting here, minding our own business. Then these two boys came in and started teasing us something terrible. Well, me and my friend, we tried to get away, but they tried to stop us. So I tried to push that boy," here I pointed at James, quivering a little more and letting a tear or two slip down her cheeks before she continued, "I didn't mean to hurt him, I was just so scared. I hadn't met a wizard before the train ride today, and i didn't know how."

To emphasize my innocence, I flung myself towards the girl, a surprisingly teary Alice doing the same. We sobbed a little into her, subtly winking at each other while non-verbally agreeing to talk later. The older girl placed an arm around each of us and turned to glare at Potter and Black. "You two, how dare you do such things? As soon as we get to Hogwarts I will be deducting 5 points each from your house. Which house do you two belong to?" the girl demanded, glaring at Black and at Potter, who had managed to pick himself up off the ground and stand, though still a little wobbly.

Potter was the one to answer. "Um Miss, we haven't been sorted yet. We're first years, you see?" James explained quietly.

The girl thought for a moment. "That is easily fixed," she said dismissively, "What are your names?" she asked Black and Potter.

This time is was Black that answered. "My name is Sirius Black and this is James," Black said, looking incredibly sheepish for someone who had just been smirking shamelessly.

"Well, you can bet that when you get to Hogwarts I will be watching carefully for the house you two are sorted into and I will indeed be inducting 5 points from each of you. Is that clear?" she asked, still maintaining that death glare on the boys.

They just nodded, not trusting their voices. The older girl bent down to our level.

"You two tell me if these boys bother you again, won't you?" she said.

"Oh don't worry," I said, glancing briefly at Potter before returning my gaze to the girl, "I'll be sure to tell you."

She smiled at me and Alice before leaving the compartment. As soon as she was out of ear shot, I spun round to face Potter and black, both of which seemed to have gotten those annoying smirks back.

"Didn't I tell you that you would regret it Potter. I swear to Merlin (I had recently started using that phrase and it still sounded funny) that the end result will be much, _much_ worse."

Was it just me, or did a look of sheer terror cross potter's face. Oh well, I got back at him either way.

"Now, not that humiliating you isn't fun boys, but it is rather tiring. So, until the next time where we get to exploit your stupidity, we bid you fare well," I said, grabbing Alice's hand and dragging her out of the compartment.

We hid just out of sight, but close enough so we could still hear them. Every girl knows that guys talk about them, and I couldn't resist seeing the impression I made on them.

"Wow man, though I hate to admit it, that girl is a genius. Just think we have seven years of Hogwarts to look forward to. This is going to be awesome. Finally, someone worthy to challenge us," said the voice I can only assume belonged to Black.

But Potter's next words surprised me, if nothing else.

"I don't know mate. Maybe we should leave this one alone. Did you see her strike out with that leg? Don't know about you man, but I'd like to keep my family jewels where they belong," said Potter, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I turned to face Alice and made a motion with my hands. Silently we slipped away from the compartment and went to a compartment that was empty except for a couple of older girls, who completely ignored us. I can't believe it. We haven't even reached Hogwarts yet and i already have two enemies. Unbelieveable!


	2. The Boat Ride

Lily's POV

Alice and I enjoyed the rest of our journey to Hogwarts. When the train finally pulled up, Alice and I bounded out of the carriage eagerly and onto the platform. We stood there, mystified by the beauty of the huge castle. As we were standing there with our mouths open, we suddenly heard someone yell out. "First years, first years, over 'ere! Come on now! Hurry up yeh lot!"

Alice and I spun around and came face to face with this giant man. Alice leaned over and whispered in my ear, "My sister told me about him. His name is Hagrid and he works as the gamekeeper at the school."

I noticed Alice quivered a little. I sort of see her point. I mean, it's not every day you see a half-giant (I read about giants and werewolves and other creatures in a book I found when we were getting my school stuff). But for some reason, he didn't scare me. I walked to the front of the group and smiled up at the huge man, who smiled back down at me.

"Hi Hagrid! My name is Lily Evans, this is my friend Alice Prewett," Alice smiled weakly here, "and we can't wait to get to Hogwarts. Can you tell us about it? What's it like?"

Hagrid answered as he lead Alice, me and the other first years to the boats that would take us up to the school (I read that in _Hogwarts: A History_) "Well, you see Miss Evans," said Hagrid, "Hogwarts is amazing. Yeh learn all about magic and how to do transfiguration and charms. Me personal favourite when I was at school was Defense against the Dark Arts. But at Hogwarts yeh have the greatest memories and the greatest times yeh'll ever have anywhere. And Dumbledore's a great man. Yeh right lucky to have him as headmaster. Greatest man I ever knew, 'part from me own Dad," Hagrid said.

"Oh, I can't wait to start," I squealed, Alice nodding as well, "Oh, and Hagrid, please, call me Lily," I said, smiling at Hagrid.

Hagrid chuckled. "Alright then Lily," he said, winking at me.

We stopped at the beginning of the lake and Hagrid turned to the rest of the group. "Now yeh lot, listen up, cos I'm only gonna say this once, ya hear? All of yeh need to get into the boats and. No more than four to a boat. When each of the boats has been filled, they'll take yeh all to the Entrance hall where yeh'll meet Professor McGonagall. No pushing or shoving anyone into the lake, cos if I see it, yeh'll be following them into the water. Understand?"

We all nod at Hagrid. Then there's a little bit of a mad scramble for the boats. I lose hold of Alice in the fray and get pushed inside an empty boat. I sit there, waiting for it to fill up. I spaced out a little, so I didn't notice when the boat was filled, unbeknownst to me, by three boys. When the boats start moving, I turn around to see who's in my boat. I gasp at what I see.

"Potter, Black! Why must you insist on forcing your presence upon me," I screeched, hardly willing to believe Merlin hated me so much that he was constantly sticking me with these two.

"Relax Lils; we only came here because there weren't any other boats available. By the way, we would like you to meet Remus Lupin, our friend who was sane enough to not come with us when we went on our quest to find the perfect girl to ask out," Potter said, his _stupid_ smirk still on his face.

"Potter, it is Lily to you. Only my friends get to call me Lils, and we are as opposite from friends as anyone can possibly be," I said.

"Ouch," Sirius muttered.

I continued without looking at him at all. "And secondly Potter, I would hope that after what happened on the train that you would leave me alone, because I can tell you, it can, and will, get much much worse," I threatened him, my sparkling emeralds never leaving his golden orbs.

Now that that was sorted, I turned my attention to Lupin. "Hi," I said brightly, "I'm Lily Evans."

"Remus Lupin. How do you do?" he asked politely, the polar opposite to his two friends.

"I'm good thank you. Gosh, I can't wait to get up to the castle, can't you? Just think of all the cool stuff we get to do," I gushed at him.

Remus nodded his head reverently. "I know, it will be absolutely amazing, from what everyone has told me," he said.

We continued with our harmless chatter for a little bit, Potter and Black starting their own conversation, probably sensing that ours wasn't going to let up anytime soon. I was really starting to enjoy his company when our chat shifted to classes and which ones would we like the most.

"I personally can't wait to start Charms and Astronomy. Charms is just fascinating, and Mr. Ollivander told me when I bought my wand that it was good for charm work, so maybe I will be to, since it chose me. But Astronomy should be good as well. I absolutely love the stars. Oh, and I love setting out in the grass and trees watching a full moon. It always seemed so magical to me. Do you like watching the mo..." I stopped, staring at Remus, whose demeanour had changed from open and friendly to abrupt and stressed.

"Remus, is something wrong?" I asked, looking worriedly at my new friend.

"No Lils everything is fine. I'm just not a big fan of Astronomy, that's all. Never did like the moon," he said lightly, trying to hide something from me, I could tell.

I lent in closer to him, my hair becoming a veil between us and Potter and Black, who had now moved onto discussing Quidditch in great detail. I looked at him levelly in the eye and whispered, "Remus, what are you hiding? And don't say 'nothing' because even though I haven't known you for long, I can tell that you're not saying something. Please tell me Remus," I said, trying to get his attention.

I don't know what caused me to become so serious all of a sudden, but I could sense that this was something really big.

"Don't worry Lily. I know that you know that there is something happening with me, but I can't tell you right now. Please trust me though that it is nothing to worry about," he said, smiling slightly to me.

I nodded my head and he grinned at me, silently thanking me for not bringing it up any further. I could tell he didn't want to speak about something, but I was going to watch Remus a little over the next months and see if he does anything that looked suspicious.

Hmm, what could Remus be hiding? I didn't know, but I was going to find out, and I silently swore to myself that i would be there for him, no matter what. I was stunned a little by the ferocity of this silent statement, but I quickly discounted it as nothing. I mean, I was a witch now, so odd things are bound to happen.


	3. A plan for a prank

**HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THE NEW CHAPTER AND ISN'T TO DISSAPOINTED WITH MY 'DIFFERNET' STORYLINE. I HOPE IT ISN'T TO ERATIC FOR EVERYONE. ANY WAY, READ AND ENJOY!**

Lily's POV

We had just reached the banks on the other side of the lake, and as soon as I could, I jumped out of the boat and ran off to find Alice. Then I stopped and turned back around and walked back towards the boys. I threw my arms around Remus. "See you later Remus. It was great talking," I said, flashing Remus a smile. He reciprocated and my eyes travelled to Potter and Black. I was going to say goodbye and actually be polite, but seeing that smirk on Potter's face my voice caught in my throat and I just turned again and stomped off. Ughh it was going to be a longgggggggggggggggg seven years.

James' POV

I watched Lily jump out of the boat and begin to run up the bank. I can't believe. Lily is the first ever person able to resist the 'Potter charm'. Hmm maybe she wasn't feeling well. Yeah, that's it, she was nervous about being sorted. She'd be fine tomorrow and I would ask her again and she wouldn't refuse. I smiled to myself.

Just then Lily turned around and walked back down the bank towards us. Sirius and I smirked. She was probably coming back to ask one of us out. Hope Sirius isn't to torn up when she picks me over him.

But Lily didn't even look at either of us. She walked back to Remus and threw her arms around him. He put his arms around her to, slightly surprised. "See you later Remus. It was great talking," said Lily, a smile gracing the gentle contours of her face, her green eyes shining a little.

Remus smiled at her, "See you soon Lils."

I tried to cover up my disbelief with my classic smirk. But unfortunately Lily chose that exact time to look my way. Her eyes turned from what could have been happiness to unequitable anger. She shut her mouth abruptly and turned around again and stalked off.

My smirk fell from my face and I turned to face Sirius in disbelief. "Why does she have it in for me so bad? I mean, we only just met," I said.

Sirius grinned at me. "Mate, I'm obviously no genius where the female mind is concerned, but even I can see that she finds you conceited and arrogant," he said.

In spite of my uneasiness, I manage to grin at Sirius. "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, no matter what a woman says, she can always be worn down by the Potter charm; it is, after all, irresistible."

"OK, whatever you say James. But someone like Lily is more likely to hex you than agree to go out with you," pointed out Sirius, "but fear not dear Jamesie, for when you are lying alone in the hospital wing after one of probably many disputes between you and Evans, I will save you and visit regularly."

I laughed at Sirius. He was most likely right, though. Evans was going to murder me again and again when I'm going to keep asking her out. Good thing that I'm resilient then.

Lily's POV

I had managed to find Alice and we had walked at the front of the group up to the castle. Oh God, now that it was right here in front of us, the size of the huge castle truly hit me. Then I started panicking. What would happen if I couldn't find my classes? What happens if I fail every subject? I know I've studied the books cover to cover but there is a difference between reading up on a certain theory or method and then putting that into practise. I just hope that I wouldn't be under anyone else (namely Potter) academically.

We had just crossed the threshold and we were met by a stern looking witch, maybe mid 50s or 60s, who was wearing a black and green robe with a pointy black hat sitting on her head. She nodded to Hagrid, who then left, giving Alice and me reassuring smiles on his way out the Entrance hall.

The woman opened her mouth to speak to us. "Good evening students. I am Professor McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration and am also Head of Gryffindor House. I would just like to explain a few things before we go into the Great Hall so that you may be sorted. First of all, none of you will be able to try out for your house teams. Only second years and above can."

There was a collective groan here but the Professor continued on as if nothing had happened. "Now if anyone requires any assistance during your time here, please don't hesitate to ask myself or one of the other teachers or one of the school ghosts, who will probably make themselves known during the feast. Now, I need to go double check one more thing then I will come back here and collect you and will take you in to get sorted. Please wait."

She walked off down a corridor, her shoes clicking against the floor. As soon as she was out of view, a million mini conversations erupted around me. Alice and I listened in on Potter, Black and Remus' conversation. It always seems to bring hilarious results.

"So, Remus, remember to wake up at exactly 7:00 am. Wake me and Sirius up. We will go down to the Great Hall and set everything up. While we are doing that, Sirius, you are going to be just outside the Hall keeping a look out. If everything goes to plan, everyone other than us will grow big green warts and have purple dreadlocks," Potter said grinning his mischievous grin.

"But James, then we'll get in trouble because we will be the only ones without green warts or purple dreadlocks," pointed out Remus.

"Ah, my dear Remus, we will be cementing our status as the worst pranksters this school has ever seen," said James.

"James mate, though I love to agree with you, we _are_ only first years. There are probably way worse pranksters than us," said Remus.

"But now they'll know not to bother challenging us," said James, arrogant in his assumptions as usual.

Alice and I turned back to each other. "Lils, we need to stop that prank from happening," whispered Alice, just in case anyone was listening in.

I did want to stop it, and I was about to agree with Alice, but then a better idea occurred to me. "Hey Al, you said you were good at causing diversions and being a look out and stuff like that, right?"

Alice nodded, probably wondering where I was going with this. "Yeah, I provide good diversions. And I'm good at Herbology as well, if you ever need anything relating to that.

The most brilliant idea just came to me, even more brilliant than my last one. "Al, what would you say if we made up a group. Just you and me. I think we're going to be two of the smartest first years here, so why not steal the title of best pranksters to. And the best thing is, we can still be both but we can make our group secret and not tell anyone that it's us, so that way we don't get in trouble. What do you say Al?" I waited anxiously, anticipating her answer.

"So what you're saying is that we can prank everyone but we will do so through a secret group, and no one will know it is us doing all of the pranks?"

I nodded, assuring her silently that we would never be caught.

"And our reputations, whatever they may be, wouldn't get damaged in any way?"

I nodded again.

"OK then, well, what's our first prank going to be then? And we need a name don't we?" Alice asked, pondering the matter, though I could tell how excited she really was, she was just trying to cover that up.

Just as I was about to tell her about what we could use as our name and what our first prank would be when Professor McGonagall came back to us. "We're ready for you. Follow me please."

Alice and I were once again at the front of the group. We followed the Professor through the huge doors of the Great Hall, and we were dumbfounded into silence at the sight that greeted us. First, there was the ceiling. It glittered just like the night sky did, even though it was only bewitched to look like that (I read that in _Hogwarts: A History_) Then there were the students and the other teachers. The students were sitting at one of the four tables (one for each house) and were all looking at us as we entered. The Professors were either whispering quietly amongst themselves, not wanting to be heard, or looking at us just like the students were, some watching tiredly, waiting for this to be done so the feast could begin, some watching with interest, wondering if there were any geniuses among us.

God, I hated when teachers did that. I was among the brightest for my age back at my muggle school and the teachers would always favour me. I didn't like that, it made me feel abnormal and it was unfair to the others. I shook off that feeling as we had gotten to the front of the Hall.

We stood in a group just in front of the teacher's table. Just a meter or two away from me was the Sorting Hat, sitting on a stool, not moving, even though I knew the hat was the one that sorted us all into our house. Professor McGonagall managed to recapture our attention (the rest of our group had been staring at the ceiling).

"OK, this is how the Sorting is going to work," she said, speaking briskly and not wasting time on niceties, "when I call each of your names you will come up here and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat onto your head, it will scream out your house and then you will take your seat at that house."

I watched as people were sorted. Potter, Black, Remus and Alice were sorted into Gryffindor. Oh no! A sudden thought entered my head. What happened if I was sorted into another house? Oh, that would be absolutely horrible! I watched everyone getting sorted, a part of my mind still worrying about where I would be placed.

"Lily Evans," said McGonagall.

My head snapped up and I walked mechanically toward Professor McGonagall. I noticed that I had been the last person to be sorted. As I took a seat on the stool, I noticed Alice staring up at me with her blue eyes widened with a worry that mirrored my own. Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon my head and took a step back.

"Oh, look at what we have here!" exclaimed a voice in my head, "well, I'm simply baffled. I've never delved into a mind like yours, m'dear, and quite frankly I am deeply impressed that such a young mind has so much power. Oh yes, you will do great, great things Lily Evans."

I wasn't surprised to hear the hat in my head, though I was still a little nervous about where the thing was going to put me.

"Well, enough chit chat, you must be sorted. But, where do we put you? You have plenty of cunning and determination. You would do well Slytherin (I shivered a little at this thought), but your morals and beliefs are far from what is usually expected of a Slytherin. There is always Ravenclaw. You do have a fantastic mind, and Ravenclaw would help you hone your skills and help you learn so much. Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad I suppose. I can see that you are an extremely kind and loyal friend, and you don't possess a cold air. In fact, there isn't a spiteful or vindictive bone in your body. Then there's Gryffindor. Ah, Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Yes, you are certainly brave. As I said, you are loyal but you would also do anything you could to save someone in peril, be they friend or foe. So where do we put you. It seems you could belong everywhere. Hmm...Uh ha! I have reached a decision. Yes, there really is nowhere else. You will be a force to be reckoned with. I wish you luck, m'dear," said the Hat.

I was about to ask why the Hat hadn't shouted out anything when the Hat opened its mouth (or whatever you call the folds near the top of the hat), took a deep breath, and bellowed out my house.

"BETTER BE...

**A/N : SORRY TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING BUT I FELT THE NEED FOR A CLIFF HANGER. PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET WITH ME **** ANYWAY, TWO THINGS BEFORE I 'OFFICIALLY' END THIS CHAPTER.**

**I NEED A NAME FOR ALICE'S AND LILY'S GROUP. I HAVE A NAME, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO USE IT. SO IT WOULD BE A BIG HELP IF YOU COULD REVIEW AND LEAVE A NAME OR EMAIL ME AND GIVE ME YOUR IDEA FOR A NAME. MUCH APPRECIATED :P LOL**

**AND I WOULD LOVE TO HERE YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHICH HOUSE LILY WILL BE PLACED INTO. BUT I WARN YOU. IT IS NOT WHERE YOU MIGHT EXPECT HER TO BE PLACED HAHA**

**CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR FROM EVERYONE!**

**Opinionated1234**


	4. Scarlett Letters

**OK YES I KNOW I HAVE BEEN TERRIBLE FOR KEEPING THE CHAPTER AWAY FROM YOUR SCREEN FOR SO LONG, BUT HEY, I'M A WRITER, IT'S WHAT I DO LOL :P BY THE WAY I NEED TO GIVE SHOUT OUTS TO 2 VERY SPECIAL PEOPLE. EVERYONE ELSE, FEAR NOT, I STILL LOVE YOU BUT THESE PEOPLE ARE THE REASON THIS STORY IS ON THE FACE OF FANFICTION...**

**SECRETMARAUDERETTE: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO MUCH! WITHOUT YOU I NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THE IDEA FOR THE MYSTERIOUS NEW CHARACTER THAT I'M INTORDUCING IN THIS CHAPTER, OR THE GREAT IDEAS FOR THE SCALETT LETTERS. EVERYONE WILL KNOW WHO THEY ARE SOON ENOUGH :D**

**BLUEBERRYMUFFIN94: I WOULD NEVER HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS STORY IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU HAD NOT LET ME READ YOUR STORY. SOMETHING IN IT INSPIRED ME, AND I HOPE I HAVENT ACCIDENTALLY STOLEN ANYTHING HAHA : P ALSO, MY **_**OTHER**_** NEW CHARACTER ORIGINATED FROM YOU, SO MANY MANY **_**MANY**_** BELATED THANKS TO YOU! **

**SO THANK YOU TO THOSE SPECIAL PEEPS AND TO ALL MY OTHER AWESOME READERS. DON'T WORRY, I DON'T DO THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE THING OFTEN, JUST ONCE OR TWICE. SO VERY RARELY WILL YOU HAVE TO SCROLL DOWN A LOT TO REACH THE CHAPTER. BUT ENJOY!**

_Previously..._

_I was about to ask why the Hat hadn't shouted out anything when the Hat opened its mouth (or whatever you call the folds near the top of the hat), took a deep breath, and bellowed out my house. _

"_BETTER BE..._

Lily's POV

...GRYFFINDOR!" I breathed a deep sigh of relief before hopping off the stool and skipping happily to the Gryffindor table. I sat next to Alice, who just so happened to be sitting across from Potter, Black and Remus, and looked up at the staff table, where Dumbledore was preparing to give a speech.

"Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts. Before we lose ourselves in our scrumptious feast, I must say a few words and explain a few things. First of all, as its name suggests, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to students of all ages. Secondly, I would like to make something very clear. Just recently the Whomping Willow, that was the huge tree you saw when you came into the school, was planted and I strongly urge students not to go near it. It has a hard swing," Dumbledore chuckled slightly at this, "but enough is enough. I assume that you all want to dig in. So, without further ado, dig in!" he said, smiling down at us.

Alice and I filled our plates with all types of foods and dug in. We were busy ignoring Black and Potter while still trying to hold a conversation with Remus, when a girl spoke from my left. "Um, could you pass the mint humbugs please," she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. I grabbed the bowl and handed it to her, looking at her fully in the process. She was a first year, judging by her size, and she had a type of undeniable beauty about her. She had red hair, though not as bright as mine. Her hair was a blood red and stopped just short of her shoulder. It was straight and framed her heart shaped face. Her stormy blue eyes looked just like the sea did when a thunder storm was coming. Deep blue but with streaks of a lighter blue through them. She looked about my height from what I could gather sitting down, and though her voice had been quiet, it still enchanted me, just like my Mum's stories did.

I handed her the dish and she whispered a quiet "Thanks" to me. I nodded and said "No problem" then turned back to face the table, though still keeping my eyes on her. We ate in silence for a few minutes before we both burst out at the same time. "I love your hair!" I just smile and blush a little at this and the girl has a mixture of shock and happiness in her eyes.

I chuckle and start again. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans, first year obviously. I'm muggle born," I said, waiting for the usual reaction anyone got from being close to a _'mud blood'_, but it never came.

"I'm Kelsey. And I'm a first year as well. And I'm full blooded. And I don't think it matters whether you're from a muggle family or not. I'm not from one of those families where they base their opinion of you on your blood. I think it's just silly." I could tell I was going to like this girl.

We kept talking through dinner, Alice joining the conversation at one point. We all got on like a house on fire (muggle phrase) and we were soon the best of friends. As desert came to a close, much to the disappointment of Potter and Black, judging by their loud exclamations, Professor Dumbledore once again stood up to address the Hall. "As you are all full to the brim, I bid you a goodnight's sleep, as I believe you are all going to need it for the start of classes tomorrow. Now, of to bed," he said merrily.

Alice, Kels and I jumped up and followed these two students who said they were Prefects out of the Hall. They showed us the most direct route to the Gryffindor common room and they explained which staircase led to the boy's dorm, and which led to the girl's. Alice, Kels and I were bringing up the rear when all of a sudden an energetic looking Potter bounded back down the stairs and stopped in front of me. "Hey Evans, wanna go out?"

Merlin, what was wrong with that boy, did he not have a shred of self preservation. I shared a look with Alice and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. But then I figured we were going to do much worse to them, so why not let him off, just this once. "No Potter, I'm sorry, but I find that a date with you would be, well, a little _boring_," I said, managing to keep my neutral expression.

Alice's expression was hilarious. It was a mix of humour, because of how I had insulted him, but also shock that I hadn't done any worse. Potter's face was a picture. He was also torn between two things. Shock, because I hadn't taken away all hope he had of having children, but I also think that there was horror there to. Probably thinking somthing obnoxious like, _"How could anyone think a date with the James Potter_ _be boring?"_

I left it at that and went up the staircase with Alice and Kelsey. But I stopped halfway up the staircase. Even if we were going to prank them till the end of their Hogwarts days, it was only fitting that I keep up appearances. So, without any hesitation what so ever, I turned swiftly and pointed my wand at Potter, who was still staring at me. I muttered _"Densaugeo" _ **(A/N: THIS IS ACTUALLY A SPELL, I CHECKED) ** and Potter's teeth instantly enlarged. I pocketed my wand, satisfied that my reputation as dangerous had been upheld.

Potter just stared at me, confused once again. "Evans, what did you do to me? I can't feel anything," he said.

I just giggled and dug through my pocket for a compact mirror. I threw it to him. "Here," I said, snickering, "look at how _lovely_ you look now Potter," I said, smirking.

He opened the mirror up hesitantly. When he saw his reflection he let out a blood curdling scream that would have made the Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Oz proud. "EVANS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TEETH?"

I burst out laughing, unable to contain myself any longer. Potter's face contorted with rage and he started up the stairs towards me. I didn't make a move to run back up the stairs into the safety of our room because I knew what was going to happen next. When Potter was 5 or 6 steps away from me, the stairs slid into a huge slide and an invisible force knocked Potter back down the stairs, resulting in him landing on his but.

I smirked again, looking down at him. "One thing you _would_ know if you had bothered to read _Hogwarts: A History_ is that although girls are allowed into the boy's dorm, boys don't have the privilege of coming into ours. The creators of Hogwarts probably thought that we were smarter, and they would have been right, wouldn't they," I said, grinning in a flirtatious way, making him think he was actually getting somewhere. "Well, judging from you, they were definitely right. Oh, and fear not Bugs Bunny (yet another muggle character), your abnormally large teeth will be back to normal by tomorrow at breakfast." With a little finger wave behind me I walked up to our dorm.

Alice and Kelsey were sitting on their already chosen beds, with my stuff over by another bed, and a fourth bed left bare. Thank Merlin it was just us in our dorm. It would have been hard to plan our pranks while constantly checking to see if anyone else was in the dorm. But Kelsey was still here. Maybe we should induct her into the group as well. Hmm, I would confer with Alice later.

I changed into my pyjamas and hopped into bed. We all said goodnight and Alice turned off the lights (it was really cool. All you do is say darkness or light and they turn off or on). I just stared up at the roof of my four poster bed, thinking about how drastically my life had changed in the time span of a few short weeks. A short while later I heard a snore coming from my left. I lifted my head slightly and looked up and saw that Kelsey had fallen asleep. I turned to my right and saw that Alice was looking up at the roof of her bed just like I had been. I decided now was as good a time as any to talk to her.

"Psst, Alice," I whispered.

Alice turned to face me. "What?"

I sat up and turned towards her. "Well, I just wanted to talk about our group. First of all I wanted to talk to you about maybe including Kelsey in this and secondly I wanted to explain my idea for the prank to you."

"OK. I agree with you about Kels. I was thinking about that on our way to the Common Room. She seems like a really nice person, so I think we should make her a part of it."

"Yeah, and she didn't say anything rude when she found out that I'm a muggle born, which was nice of her."

"Lils, how many times do I need to tell you, it doesn't matter what blood line you come from, blood doesn't make a person. Well, technically it sorta does, but you get what I mean."

I shook my head ruefully. "Though I'd love it to be so, not all pure-blood families are like yours and Kelsey's Al. But it doesn't matter at the moment, because now I have to explain the prank to you. Well, you know how they were planning to give everyone those horrid warts and purple hair?"

Alice nodded.

"Well, I learnt this pretty neat charm that reverses the effects of a wand for 6 hours," I explained.

"So, if somebody enlarged something, it'd shrink instead?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I said. "So what about if we do that to the boy's wands and that way their prank will backfire on them. Then, just after they've gotten hit by their own prank, well, I need to fine tune this part. I wanted us to shout out how Potter, Black and Remus were trying to become the best pranksters, but they obviously weren't because they just got outsmarted by us, they mysterious and elusive _Scarlett Letters_, but I need to figure out a way for the voice not to sound like us, so no one will pin it on us."

Alice and I both sat in quiet contemplation. This part of the prank was essential if we wanted to remain confidential about who we were. If they knew who we were, then our cover would be blown, and we would have a mark on our records and it would only be the first day. "Maybe I could help," sad a quiet voice from my left. Alice and I both looked up to find...

**HE HE HE! YES I KNOW THAT I'M AWFUL LEAVING IT THERE, BUT HEY, CLIFFHANGERS ARE LIKE A GIVEN ON FANFICTION :P ANOTHER SURVEY LOIKE QUESTION... WHO DOES EVERYONE THINK IS AT THE DOOR? WILL KEEP WRITING AND WILL UPDATE SOON, HOPEFULLY (Lol) :D**

**Opinionated1234**


	5. A prank gone wrong

**I AM SHOCKED THAT NO ONE ANSWERED MY SURVEY, BUT YOU WILL ALL READ ABOUT WHO IT IS, LITERALLY IN THE FIRST LINE. ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO ENCOURAGE THOSE OF YOU WHO LOVE READING ABOUT LILY AND JAMES TO GO TO THE LITTLE SEARCH THINGY UP THE TOP OF YOUR PAGE AND CLICK SEARH AUTHOR. THEN SEARCH ONE OF THE FOLLOWING NAMES TO FIND SOME OF THE BEST FANFICS THAT YOU'LL EVER READ...**

**BLUEBERRYMUFFIN94**

**SECRETMARAUDERETTE**

**HARRYPOTTERFAN6626**

**READ THEIR FANFICS, REVIEW THEIR STORIES AND ADD THEM TO YOUR FAOURITES. TILL THE NEXT ANNOYING AUTHOR'S NOTE, I BID YOU ALL FAREWELL. **

_Previously: _

"_Maybe I could help," said a voice from in front of us. Alice and I both looked up to find..._

Lily's POV

...Someone who I had never seen before looking at us. "How long have you been listening?" asked Alice.

"My name is Ciara **(A/N: Kiara, but I spelt it differently)**, Ciara Williamson. I heard your whole conversation, and before you can ask, no, I'm not going to turn you in. I was going to offer you my help and ask to be a part of your group," she said, saying the last part a little shyly.

I looked at Alice and then turned around and grinned at the girl. "No problem. You can join and we'd be very appreciative of any help you could give us. My name is Lily Evans, this is Alice Prewett, and the sleeping form you see on that bed is our other roommate Kelsey Stevens **(A/N: When you walk into the dormitory, on your right is Kelsey's bed, then the empty one, then Lily's and Alice's is on your immediate left. Plus, don't ask how they know her name, they just do :P)**

Ciara dragged her trunk over the spare bed and was about to speak when we heard a slightly muffled voice say, "I'm not sleeping anymore."

All the girls looked over to Kelsey and saw that she was sitting up and facing them, using a hand to rub her eyes. Al and I glanced at each other before I asked Kels, "how long have _you_ been listening?"

Kels yawned and then replied. "I heard everything. Oh, and by the way, I love your idea for the prank, but if no one has an aversion to it, I would like to propose an idea for the _Scarlett Letters_, seeing as I am one of its four members."

I nodded and Kelsey continued. "Well, if we are all going to form a group, shouldn't we have something to represent us, like a pin or necklace or hat or something?"

Ciara nodded. "That is a great idea! Oh, what about if we all have a charm bracelet, and it can have four charms on it, one for each of us."

Alice and I nodded, catching onto the idea. So with all of the _Scarlett Letters_ up, we drove straight into the planning, with Kelsey making the charm bracelets. By the end of the evening, we were all exhausted but we were satisfied that Potter, Black and Remus were in for a big surprise.

My eyes fluttered open at around 6:00 and I found that I was the last to wake. After we had showered and gotten ready, we went over the plan one more time. What was going to happen was Ciara was going to sneak into the boys' dormitory and cast the spell at exactly 6:30am but also set the reaction of the spell on a timer, so it would go off exactly when everyone was at breakfast. While that was happening, Alice would be down in the Common Room, ready to cause a diversion if anyone felt the need to enter the boys' dorm. As all this is going on I will be taking the potion and writing/speaking a howler to the boys. When I've done this, Kels will go to one of the school owls and attach the letter but explain to it when it was to come in.

Alice and Ciara both left and I started making the letter. I sealed it shut and Kelsey went off to send it just as Alice and Ciara both came back into the dorm. We sat and waited for her to come back. She came in the door breathless and nodded to us. "It's done".

We walked out of the common room casually and made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. We made sure to get seats that were only a few down from the guys. Even if we weren't revealing ourselves, the looks on their faces would be priceless.

We were nearly done when I saw Remus (we all had one guy to monitor, apart from Alice who was watching the Hall in general) raise his wand and mutter something indistinctly. Then a bright light flashed from his wand and thick smoke surrounded him, Potter and Black. As the smoke died down, and Potter, Black and Remus were brought back into view, the whole Hall burst out laughing. The three boys were sitting there with not only shock and horror plastered across their faces, but with green warts covering their once unblemished faces and purple dreadlocks coming down to their shoulders.

Just then an owl flew right down to Potter and landed in front of him. He eyed it warily, as if it would explode at any second. Oh, how right he was. You see, Howlers open themselves if you wait too long to open them. When they open themselves, they become louder. So I think it's safe to say that the whole castle heard the next words.

"HELLO HOGWARTS! NOW, YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW WHY THERE'S THIS VERY LOUD VOICE INTERRUPTING YOUR MORNING MEAL. WELL, SOME OF YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTICED THAT JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN JUST TOOK ON AWFULLY UGLY PERSONNAS. WELL HOGWARTS, WE DID IT. FOR WE ARE THE _SCARLETT LETTERS_ AND IT CAME TO OUR ATTENTION RECENTLY THAT THESE _FINE_ YOUNG GENTLEMAN WERE GOING TO PULL A PRANK ON THE UNSUSPECTING POLUATION OF HOGWARTS. WELL, WE JUST COULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN, SO WE DECIDED TO CHANGE THEIR PLAN SLIGHTLY. NOW IT IS THEM WHO ARE COVERED WITH VERY UNDESIRABLE WARTS AND AWFUL, GREASY LOOKING HAIR.

BUT WHO ARE THESE MASTERS OF MYSTERY, THE PEOPLE THAT BROUGHT DOWN THE THREE BOYS WHO WERE GOING TO BE 'THE WORST PRANKSTERS HOGWARTS HAS EVER SEEN'. WELL, THOUGH IT PAINS US TO DO SO, WE CANNOT REVEAL OUR IDENTITIES. ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT WE ARE THE _SCARLETT LETTERS_ AND WE HOLD THE TITLE OF WORST PRANKSTERS. WE LOOK FORWARD TO BESTING YOU AGAIN IN THE FUTURE BOYS, BUT UNTIL THEN, WE BID YOU GOOD LUCK IN YOUR BID TO AVOID OUR PRANKS".

The letter burst into tiny flames and then the ashes fell to the ground. Everyone just looked around, stunned, before an excited chatter filled the Hall. Everyone was thinking about who these mysterious _Scarlett Letters_ were. Ha, good luck figuring it out!

James' POV

We all woke early that morning, in preparation for the prank that would cement the Marauders (the name we came up with last night) as people to be feared and respected. We had altered our plan slightly, because we had come upon a glitch in our grand scheme. Now Remus was just going to do the spell discreetly while everyone was eating breakfast.

We walked down to the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. We piled our plates high with food and waited. We were going to do the spell when Evans, Prewett and that Stevens girl came into so that Evans could see how supremely awesome I was for thinking up something so brilliant.

They came down accompanied by another girl, Indian by her appearance, and they sat not far from us. Hmm, things appeared to be looking up for me. We finished the rest of our meal, but not without noticing that Prewett kept glancing around the Hall, Stevens was staring avidly at Sirius, Evans was shooting glances at Remus and the new girl was boring holes into my head with her eyes, she was looking at me that often.

I looked towards Sirius and shrugged. He muttered something that sounded like 'just ignore them' and then gave Remus the signal. Remus nodded almost imperceptibly, and took his wand out of his robes. He muttered _"Deplorium"_ and our brilliant plan was put into action.

Well, at least we thought it was, but that was until a haze of smoke surrounded Remus, Sirius and I. I hadn't felt anything change on me, but as illustrated last night, that didn't necessarily mean nothing was wrong.

The smoke cleared and I looked across the table at the other two. We were silenced into a stupor, each of us to dazed to say anything. When the rest of the Hall caught sight of us, the majority burst out laughing, with a few trying to hold it in at least. I noticed Evans was laughing her head off. How the heck did this happen?

I was about to ask Remus what the fudge had happened when an owl swooped into the Hall. It wasn't mine or my parent's, so I didn't pay it any attention, figuring it was going to someone else. But when it stopped in front of me, all I could do was stare at it apprehensively. Oh Merlin, I so didn't want to open that letter. It was a Howler. And if you didn't open a Howler, the thing would open itself and the voice would be louder. I was about to open it and then stuff it quickly in my pocket when it saw fit to open itself and scream out to everyone.

"HELLO HOGWARTS! NOW, YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW WHY THERE'S THIS VERY LOUD VOICE INTERRUPTING YOUR MORNING MEAL. WELL, SOME OF YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTICED THAT JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN JUST TOOK ON AWFULLY UGLY PERSONNAS. WELL HOGWARTS, WE DID IT. FOR WE ARE THE _SCARLETT LETTERS_ AND IT CAME TO OUR ATTENTION RECENTLY THAT THESE _FINE_ YOUNG GENTLEMAN WERE GOING TO PULL A PRANK ON THE UNSUSPECTING POLUATION OF HOGWARTS. WELL, WE JUST COULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN, SO WE DECIDED TO CHANGE THEIR PLAN SLIGHTLY. NOW IT IS THEM WHO ARE COVERED WITH VERY UNDESIRABLE WARTS AND AWFUL, GREASY LOOKING HAIR.

BUT WHO ARE THESE MASTERS OF MYSTERY, THE PEOPLE THAT BROUGHT DOWN THE THREE BOYS WHO WERE GOING TO BE 'THE WORST PRANKSTERS HOGWARTS HAS EVER SEEN'. WELL, THOUGH IT PAINS US TO DO SO, WE CANNOT REVEAL OUR IDENTITIES. ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT WE ARE THE _SCARLETT LETTERS_ AND WE HOLD THE TITLE OF WORST PRANKSTERS. WE LOOK FORWARD TO BESTING YOU AGAIN IN THE FUTURE BOYS, BUT UNTIL THEN, WE BID YOU GOOD LUCK IN YOUR BID TO AVOID OUR PRANKS".

We stared wide eyed at each other, before running out of the whole to discuss this 'turn of events', as a program on our muggle television says. But just before we left the Hall, I saw Evans wink at me. Damn that girl, she knew something. There wasn't any suspicion in my mind that she did it, no way. But she knew something. I was going to talk to her later.


	6. A Chat during Charms

**I'D JUST LIKE TO GIVE ALL THE WRITER'S OUT THERE A LITTLE ADVICE. NO MATTER WHAT CLIFFHANGER YOU WANT TO SET UP, MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LEAVE IT FOR TO LONG BEFORE YOU TELL YOUR READERS WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED. I THINK SOME OF MY READERS FROM ANOTHER FANFIC OF MINE HATE ME NOW, BECAUSE I LEFT IT FOR SO LONG. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ALL THINKING, HOW COULD PEOPLE HATE SOMEONE LIKE MOI, BUT I FEAR IT IS TRUE. OH WELL, I'LL JUST HAVE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. AND U GUYS STILL LIKE ME :P LOL.**

**ALSO, WITH MY STORY, I'M NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN **_**EVERYTHING**_** ABOUT THEIR HOGWARTS YEARS. I'LL DO A DETAILED EXPLANATION OF 1****ST**** YEAR, SKIM OVER 2-4, THEN GO BACK INTO DETAIL FOR 5 6 AND 7. ALSO, BECAUSE I'M NOT EXPLAINING 2****ND**** – 4****TH**** YEAR IN GREAT DETAIL, I'LL DO A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS ON THE SUMMER OF 3****RD**** YEAR. IF ANYONE IS UNHAPPY ABOUT THIS, AND WANTS A TOTALLY DETAILED STORY, PM ME OR REVIEW AND TELL ME TO DO IT. I COULD POSSIBLY MAKE A NEW STORY FOR EVERY YEAR AND SUMMER. JUST TELL ME HOW YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT IT. IT'D BE NICE IF YOU COULD DO THIS BEFORE THE END OF SEPTEMBER, SEEING AS I'M HOPEFULLY GOING TO GET 3-4 CHAPTERS DONE OVER THE NEXT 2-3 WEEKS, AND I'M PROBABLY GOING TO FINISH 1****st**** YEAR SOON, AND I'D LIKE TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE. **

**SO LET ME KNOW, AND I'LL TRY TO PLEASE YOU ALL. FAIR WARNING THOUGH, I CAN'T PLEASE EVERYONE :P LOL :D**

Lily's POV

We watched the boys running out of the Hall, giggling at their totally clueless looks. We finished up breakfast, our days looking considerably brighter, and then left to go to Charms, our first class of the day.

We passed Remus, Black and Potter, who were whispering in the corner of a corridor. As we walked past I saw Potter shoot me a glance before turning back to the other two and whispering furiously again. I just chuckled lightly to myself. He probably thought I knew something, but I don't think that they think that we had anything to do with the prank.

We entered the classroom and took our seats, Ciara next to me and Kels and Alice behind us. To my discomfort Potter and Black took the table to our immediate right, while Remus took the one on the right of Alice's. As Professor Flitwick began the lesson on the flying charm _Wingardium Leviosa_, my mind wondered a little, before being brought back to reality by a scrap of paper landing neatly in front of me. I shot a glance at Potter and opened the note discreetly under the desk. It just said _**this parchment is enchanted. If you write on it, we will be able to see what you wrote on a parchment that we have with us.**_ I took out my quill and scribbled back _We are in class! Stop passing stupid notes and maybe take some!_

I thought that he had listened to me, and I continued to scribble notes furiously until Professor Flitwick told us that he now wanted us to try and perform the charm ourselves. I quickly mastered it, as did Ciara, Potter, Black and Remus. Professor Flitwick told Ciara and me to amuse ourselves quietly till the end of the lesson. I took out the paper and held a book around it, so that the Professor wouldn't get mad at us for passing notes.

**(JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW...CIARA = bold ... LILY = **_Italic _**... JAMES = **underlined ** ... SIRIUS = **_**Bold+Italic**_**)**

_What do you want Potter?_

A couple of things, actually. One, I want you to go out with me. Two, I want to know how you managed to get the charm so quickly. And THREE I want to know what you know about what happened this morning. 

_OK Potter, firstly, NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! Secondly, no idea, Charms just seems really easy to me. But I could ask you the same question, how'd you get it so quickly? And what the Hell do you mean, "What happened this morning?" Wasn't that intentional?_

I heard Ciara giggle before she to added her own little comment.

**I thought it was a very good prank boys. SOOOO well thought out!**

We both giggled again, careful to turn them into coughs when Professor Flitwick turned our way. He eyed us, a little suspiciously, but then turned back to what he was doing.

You know exactly what I mean. Look, I know you and Prewett heard us when we were planning, and I know you know something, because you winked at me when we rushed out. The only thing I know for certain is that you didn't pull the prank yourself.

_**Yeah, you're such a goody two shoes Evans. You'd never do anything that would put you into even a hint of trouble, would you?**_

_Ah, but Sirius, if I had pulled the prank, you would've known. You would've known it was me because my prank wouldn't have backfired. And yes, Alice and I did happen to over hear your conversation Potter. But explain to me how we could've gotten all the way up to your dormitory, or wherever it was that you actually tried to do the prank, without being caught by someone? So, as much as I envy the person/s that got to show you boys up, it wasn't me or Al. Though I must say, the looks suit you! We must find out how they did it and perform the charm or spell on you guys again. _

I smiled sweetly as they read. Ciara decided to add a little more.

**Maybe next time you ought to watch your backs. Because if it was us pranking you, we would've done worse. **

We grinned at each other before we got Black's frantic reply.

_**As we said before, you couldn't have done it. It's simply not possible.**_

**And why is that Black?**

_**Because, 1 it's only the first day of classes and you all already look like teacher's pets. And 2, well, you're girls. Girls can't beat boys!**_

Ciara and stared at the comment, outraged beyond belief, and then angrily turned it face over and turned to face the front, both determined to sit in utter silence for the rest of the lesson. Then Potter decided to push it more.

So Evans, you never told me how you managed to get the charm quickly. How'd ya do it?

I was about to reply with a scathing remark when the perfect retort came to mind.

_I have no idea Potter. But then again, I'm just a girl, aren't I?_

With the satisfaction of having shut them up, CiCi and I turned to each other and told jokes the rest of the lesson.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We sat through Transfiguration, where Potter _barely _outsmarted me, and Potions, where my Boil-Cure was proclaimed so magnificent, that Kelsey took a couple of vials. "I tend to break out when I'm stressed. And I can only assume how heavy our work load will be," she said. We went down to lunch, and grabbed quick sandwiches before heading to the library to start the Transfiguration essay we had received. We were half way through it when the bell rang. We headed off to our last class of the bay, a double period of Defence Against the Dark Arts. After class finished, we went down to the Great Hall for dinner listening to Kelsey whinge about how hungry she was. I mean, how does anyone eat that much.

Dinner started off pretty uneventfully. We had just about finished when Dumbledore stood up from his chair all of a sudden. "Excuse me for interrupting everybody, but after dinner I would like to see Ms. Evans and Ms. Stevens in my office to discuss a private matter. That is all." And with that he sat back down and resumed talking to Professor McGonagall. The Hall burst into whispers for the second time that day, wondering why two first years had been called to the Headmaster's office on their first day of school for 'private matters'. As a matter of fact, we were wondering why ourselves.

We parted ways with Ciara and Al after dinner and rushed out of the hall. We started down one corridor, before realizing we didn't actually know where Professor Dumbledore's office _is_. A ghost of a lady dressed in an old style ball gown kindly directed us up the next set of stairs, and to the left. "Hey, isn't that the Grey Lady? My brothers were telling me about her. Apparently she died a really tragic death. I'm pretty sure she was murdered or something," said Kelsey. I just nodded. She might be right. I think it would be worth reading into. Not only because it would be interesting, but I think it would be worth knowing. You never know when that kind of thing would come in handy.

We reached Dumbledore's door, and came face to face with two 6 foot stone gargoyles. "Password?" the one on the left said, in a deep level voice.

"Umm, we weren't told the password. We were just asked to come up to see Professor Dumbledore. Can't we go up anyway? I mean, we're just students," I asked the gargoyle.

"No, sorry Miss. But our instructions are never to let anyone up to the head's office unless they know the password. We're not even meant to let the Headmaster or Headmistress at the time up if they don't know the password."

I was about to start pleading again when we heard a voice behind us speak. "For future reference ladies, the password is _Cockroach Clusters_." We turned around to see Professor Dumbledore walking toward us. We turned back to see the gargoyles spring open to reveal a winding staircase. "Shall we?" asked professor Dumbledore, gesturing for us to precede him up the stairs. We stepped on and we were taken up and around and reached another door.


	7. HER NOSE!

Lily's POV

Professor Dumbledore opened the door and bowed us in. We took the two chairs in front of his desk, and he took a seat in the big chair behind the desk. "Now, ladies, I understand that you and two other friends of yours are the elusive _Scarlett Letters_. Now, I will keep your secret and not punish you on a couple of conditions. Firstly, you ladies need to tell me the reason behind this sudden urge to out prank the young gentlemen, who I believe are calling themselves _The Marauders_. Secondly, I am going to keep your secret if you do not hurt anybody when you execute your pranks and as long as you keep your identities secret I feel no reason to unmask you. So, do you accept those terms?"

Kelsey and I looked at each other, wondering whether we should tell him. Then I realized that this was Dumbledore, and he'd find out anyway. "Professor, we accept your conditions. Now, the reason we started our group is because Alice and I overheard the boys boasting about the reputations that they were sure to have as pranksters, and I had been involved in an incident recently with Mr. Potter and I felt that we had to do something. So Alice and I talked, and then Ciara and Kelsey were brought into it, and we planned our prank. And I also thank you for your vow of silence regarding our identities. We will make sure that though our pranks may be hilarious, no one will ever get hurt," I said.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "A very diplomatic answer indeed, Ms. Evans. Am I to assume that you speak on behalf of the _Scarlett Letters_?"

Kelsey but in after I hesitated. "Yes sir, Lily speaks for all of us," she said.

"Well , I think that as long as you ladies conform to my second condition, as you have already answered my first, then I see no problem in allowing this to happen. To sate my curiosity, how long do you ladies plan to keep this going?"

I grinned at Kels before turning back to Professor Dumbledore. "Why, as long as it takes, sir."

And with that we walked out of the Headmaster's office and back to Gryffindor tower.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We walked through the portrait hole and made our way across the common room when Potter and Black intercept us. Potter goes to open his mouth, but I stop him with a slap across the face before he can even get the words out. We climb the stairs listening to Black's boisterous laughter and Potter's mutterings. We got to our dorm and filled the girls in, both of them agreeing that I should be the one to speak for us, should the occasion arise. We went to bed, tired from the previous night's proceedings.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The days go by, classes become a little more hectic, and Kelsey's extreme love for food continues. The Marauders play another two pranks, landing a week's worth detention for each of them, and we pull another as well, although obviously not being caught.

No, nothing really interesting really happens till 3 weeks after we start school. I wake up early that day so I can snag the shower before Ciara, who rises early to shower but still takes ages. I get dressed and go to the mirror to do my hair and brush my teeth when I look up and see myself. Only, it's a me with **bright pink hair!**

I automatically know it must be the Marauders. I ran back into the room and gasped in horror. Alice short blond locks had been changed into long blue curls. Kelsey's shoulder length red hair had been traded in for fluoro purple dreadlocks. Ciara's was hilarious, even I'll admit. Instead of Ciara's usual long, thick, brown waves there was a green afro sitting atop her head. I burst out laughing and in doing so, woke everyone else up. It didn't take long for them to reach the same conclusion, and for all of us to tear down the stairs and go up to the boy's dorm.

"Black, get your fat ass up, you diseased little pig!" Kelsey screamed at the top of her lungs.

Black, along with Potter, Remus and Frank (another boy in their dorm), jumped up from their covers. I just happened to notice that Potter and Black were only dressed in boxers. You know, not like I was looking there in particular. Anyway, back to our riveting confrontation. I had to put in arm in front of Kels to stop her from leaping onto Black and probably tearing out his hair. Then I turned to the asshole in question.

"WHAT did you do this for, Black?" I asked him, fighting to keep my calm, still face in place.

He opened his mouth but Potter jumped in with his usual snobby remark. "This is what you get for turning me down Evans. I was just gonna change your _lovely_ hair but then Sirius really wanted to prank Williams, so we thought might as well do the thing properly," said Potter smirking.

"What did I do to you to warrant this?" asked Ciara incredulously.

"Well, your nose is just soooooo biiiiiiiiiiiggg! And don't even get me started on your hair!"

And then I couldn't hold Kelsey back, because Alice and Ciara had to hold me back from punching his lights out. Kelsey leapt through the air and right onto Black, who was knocked back onto the bed, legs landing either side of his stomach. If he wasn't so scared for his life, I'd bet anything that he would've made a very inappropriate innuendo about their current position.

Kelsey started punching every part of him that she could reach yelling at him along the way. "Do you not have any brains Black? I'm going to make you wish you were never born. No, you're going to wish you were dead! Her nose? HER NOSE? By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be missing your nose. AND a few other parts of your body. You won't be able to even THINK about having kids, that's how far down your throat I'm going to shove that little thing between your legs, you lying, disgusting f-"

I managed to break free my Alice's and Ciara's grip and I grabbed her off Black. I pulled her back and gave her to Al and Ciara and motioned for them to take her back to the dorm so she could calm down. I then turned back to the boys, who had finally awoken from their stupor and went to help Black. "Now, however much I might dislike you, I'd like to apologize for Kelsey's actions. I know you won't believe that they are sincere, but we never intended for anyone to get hurt, and we do mean it when we say that Sirius was never meant to get hurt. Would you like me to heal that for you?" I asked as I noticed Sirius clutching at his forearm.

He looked warily at me, before nodding his head slightly. I moved towards him and was about to cast the charm when Potter's arm blocked me. "What," I demanded, "don't you want me to fix your best friend's arm?"

"I do, but I don't trust you not to do anything to make it worse."

I contemplated this before staring straight into his eyes, which I noticed were a soft hazel colour, but with little flecks of gold in them, and saying, "I give you my solemn oath as a Gryffindor that Sirius Black will not be harmed by my hands." **(A/N: Similar to an Unbreakable Vow, only used by true Gryffindors)**

I actually wondered if he'd know what that was, but then if I knew what it was, he was bound to. Mean, he was a Potter and the Potters have been mostly Gryffindors for centuries, so he should know a little about Gryffindor's history, even if he has never cracked open a book.

His eyes pierced mine as he thought about whether he could trust me. Stupid git. When a Gryffindor spoke the Solemn Oath it meant that we were swearing on Gryffindor that we were telling the truth. And a true Gryffindor wouldn't lie about something like that; heck, they wouldn't even say it if they didn't mean it.

I was starting to get impatient so I snapped at him. "Look imbecile, you can question my trustworthiness later. Right now your friend is bleeding and I'd like to stop that before he needs to take a trip to the Hospital Wing. So move your ass before I movie it for you!"

He moved out of the way and I took Sirius' arm in my hand again. I inspected it and saw that there wasn't any damage that needed to be fixed, so I muttered _Ferula_ and bandages folded themselves around his forearm. Then I muttered _Impervius_. "There, it'll heal soon. Keep that bandage on for at least a week, and then come to me so I can take it off. Don't you go touching it! You might make it worse. I've charmed it so it'll repel water, so you can still shower. And one more thing," I said, before dashing out of the room and down the stairs into the Common Room, grabbed Kelsey and dragged her back up.

I pulled her over to Sirius. "Apologise Kels. You shouldn't have taken it that far and you know it."

She just stood there for a while, not saying anything. I gently nudged her with my elbow and she finally looked up at Sirius. "I'm sorry Black. Lily is right. I should've stopped sooner. I swear it'll never happen again."

And with that she was out the door before anyone could say anything. "You know, she is sorry, even if she isn't showing it. And she won't hurt you again. We..." I broke off. I was about to saywe _Scarlett Letters_ but I caught myself just in time, "girls, stick to our words." And with that I spun around and reached for the door knob. I was about to exit the room when I heard Sirius speak behind me.

"Thank you Evans," said Sirius.

I turned and looked over my shoulder. "No problem, _Sirius_." And with a sly wink at Sirius, I turned back around and marched out. Boy, that was an eventful start to my once peaceful morning.


	8. Girls arent better than boys!

Lily's POV

I walked back up the stairs to our dormitory and spotted Alice and Ciara sitting on their beds fully dressed. I quickly dressed in my uniform as well, asking where Kelsey was. "She's locked herself in the bathroom, saying she's getting ready, but we can tell that's she's upset that you made her apologise to Black," said Alice.

"Hey, Sirius didn't do anything wrong. And I swore to Dumbledore that no one would ever be harmed at our hands. We may not have been pulling a prank, but what she did was wrong," I said with finality before going over to my trunk.

"How long till breakfast Al?" I asked over my shoulder.

"We've got 10 minutes," she answered, "but Lils, there's no way you're gonna get her out of there in that time."

"Ah, but Alice dear, I have a secret weapon," I said. I grabbed a chocolate frog and walked over to the bathroom door. "Kels, I have a peace offering for you," I yelled through the door. She opened it a smidge, and I showed her the frog. She immediately flung the door open and grabbed it from my hand, stuffing it in her mouth as soon as she could get it out of the wrapper. "I love you again," she said to me through a mouth full of chocolate.

I laughed and grabbed both our bags. "You can love me in the Great Hall. I am starving. Dealing with boys does that to you," I said winking.

We made our way down the stairs and were about to leave the Portrait hole when someone called out to me. "Lils! Wait up!"

We all stopped and Remus caught up to us, gasping for air. "Thanks," he said as we started walking again, "the guys take forever to get ready, and I didn't want to walk down alone."

Ci laughed and said, "So we're second choices? How lovely."

We all giggled as Remus turned slightly towards Ciara. "I'm sorry; I don't think we've properly met yet. Ciara Williams pleased to meet you."

He shook her hand. "Remus Lupin, the sane one of the-"

"Marauders," we all chorused, "we know!"

Remus looked at us weirdly before I explained. "Dumbledore let it slip when Kelsey and I were talking with him a couple of weeks back."

He nodded then turned back to me and Kels. "What did he need to talk to you two about? I mean, it was only the first day of school, and all our classes had been together and you two were never in trouble for anything."

I stuttered a little, thinking about how to answer him. I couldn't exactly say to him, "oh, we were setting some conditions for when we out prank you and your mates," now could we.

Alice, Merlin bless her, saved us. "Their parent's needed to talk to them about some private family matters. Muggle parents, you know, never used to the separation."

Remus conceded that, but then turned questioningly to Kelsey. "Aren't you full blood?"

Kelsey nodded and then said to him, "yeah, but my parent's lost a baby a year or two before I was born, so they were always protective of me."

Remus nodded understandingly. "Hey, guess what we have today," Ciara asked, not so subtly changing the subject.

We all shrugged and she continued, "FLYING LESSONS!" She skipped through the Entrance Hall with Kelsey, Alice following wearily, me and Remus brining up the rear. "Ya gotta love her," I said, shaking my head.

Remus laughed, but abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern, stopping just outside the Great Hall so we weren't overheard.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied vaguely, "it's just, I'm not going to be here after our flying lesson. I'll be away for the next couple of days."

"Why?" I asked, getting slightly suspicious now. 

"Family matters," he said, and I recognised that same look from the boat, the one where he desperately wanted me to drop the subject for some reason. So I just nodded and he smiled again.

We walked into the Great Hall and sat down with Alice, who was sitting across from Ciara and Kelsey looking slightly pained. They themselves were singing some song about how great flying and Quidditch was. I wanted to get through breakfast with my ear drums intact, so I grabbed a handful of cereal and headed towards the girl with the HG badge on her robes. 

"Umm, excuse me Miss, but could you do me a favour?" I asked.

She looked at me as recognition flashed across her face. She smiled and turned around. "What can I do for you Sweetie? Are those boys bothering you again?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I was just wondering if you could transfigure these cereal pieces into ear plugs. My friends are being a bit loud this morning, and I really don't fancy listening to her all day, so I'd like to tune it all out as best I can."

The girl laughed and flicked her wand, and the cereal bits were transformed into bright orange ear plugs.

I walked back to Alice and Remus, who were looking questioningly at me till I showed them the ear plugs. They grinned and we all stuffed them in our ears.

When Potter and Black came down to sit next to Remus, I handed them some earplugs. "Why do we need these?" asked Sirius.

I gestured towards Kelsey and Ciara, who had moved onto some song about this flying cat, and said, "They get louder at the chorus." The boys winced when they indeed did reach the chorus, and they hurriedly stuffed the ear plugs into their own ears. I had to laugh a little though. Kelsey and Ciara had cleared a 4 metre space around our group.

We finished breakfast and headed down to the Quidditch pitch where Madam Hooch was taking the class. We were in two lines, Ravenclaws in one, Gryffindors in the other, with our brooms beside us. We were told to stick out our hand and say up in a nice strong voice, because apparently the broom could sense if you didn't want to get on. It took me a couple of tries, but I got it eventually. I noticed that most of the Purebloods got it straight away, but I think that was owing to the fact that Magic had been in their blood for so long, because Alice looked downright frightened about getting on the broom.

Everyone mounts their brooms, hovers for a few moments, and then comes back down. I thought the lesson was going pretty smoothly considering that Kelsey and Sirius were within a meter of each other, but I should've knocked on my broom, because of course something would happen. It always does.

When we were coming back to the ground, Alice tried to get off quickly but something happened and she fell. It wasn't a hard fall but at the angle that her arm hit the ground, it would've broken anyway. Madam Hooch rushed to her side, as did the rest of the _Scarlett Letters_. "Al are you ok?" I asked, kneeling down beside her.

Madam Hooch gently prodded her arm and Alice winced in pain. "Ms. Evans I need to take Ms. Prewett to the Hospital Wing. Make sure everybody behaves and doesn't hurt themselves. I will be back shortly."

I nodded and Madam Hooch left for the Hospital Wing supporting Alice. Ciara, Kelsey and I came together to talk till Madam Hooch got back when we heard Black guffaw loudly.

"Oi gents, look at this thing." Everyone turned around to see what he was talking about, and we spotted him with Alice's charm bracelet. We pushed through the crowd and reached Potter, Sirius and Remus, who was hanging back behind the two.

"Black, you slimy little toad, give it here now," Kelsey snarled. Sirius looked at her, paling a little, no doubt remembering this morning, but he stood firm.

There was silence for a minute, then Kelsey said, "of course I'm not a man, you idiot. I'm just able to throw a strong punch. Honestly."

We all stared at her, because Sirius hadn't said anything. He was about to say something, but I jumped in to stop people from getting hurt. "Look Sirius, I promised she wouldn't harm you, but if you don't give the bracelet back, not even _I_ will be able to control her," I said levelly.

Sirius looked like he was about to lean forward and give me the bracelet when Potter took it from him. "I don't think so Evans. I think I'll hide it somewhere. Maybe, on the roof?" And with that he got onto his broomstick and prepared to kick off.

I lay a hand out to stop him flying away. "Potter, Potter, Potter, you'd think you'd learn not to annoy me so much. Give me the bracelet and your leg will stay attached," I said sweetly.

He gulped but didn't relinquish his hold on the bracelet. "Girls can't beat boys Evans. Those times were you being lucky. I could take you on in anything, anytime, anyplace and I'd beat you every time," he said cockily.

Of course me with my big mouth and red head temper couldn't shut up. "OK then Potter, name it, and I'll kick your ass," I said.

He looked a little taken aback that I had challenged him so easily, but he quickly recovered. "OK then, right here, broom race. First to complete whatever obstacle course Sirius can come up with wins."

I looked at him doubtfully. "But how do I know this is fair, because you Sirius could be biased to you," I pointed out.

"Ah my dear Flower, Sirius won't judge, Remus will. Surely you trust him to make the right decision?"

I looked at Remus, who nodded, and then turned back to Potter, nodding as well. "OK then. But what does the winner get?"

Potter considered this for a moment. "The glory of beating the opposite sex?" he asked.  
I was about to agree, because I didn't really want to bet a lot since I hadn't been in a broom race before. Hell, I hadn't even been on a broom period.

I went up to shake Potter's hand, cementing the deal, when Kelsey opened her big gob and blurted out the most ridiculous thing ever. "Potter, is that all you can come up with? Understandable really. I mean, you probably don't want to bet much so you don't lose much," Kelsey said condescendingly.

Potter immediately scoffed, looking from Kels to me. "Alright Evans, since your mate has spoken up, lets make it more interesting. Loser has to do the winner's-"

"Potions homework," Kelsey said triumphantly. I knew Potions was Potter's worst subject, so he was really weighing this decision now.

In the end his pride won out. "Deal," he said, "Evans?"

I glared at Kels before shaking his hand. "Can I have a minute before we start?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, Sirius needs to make the course." He went off with Sirius and Remus to set everything out. The rest of the class burst into excited chatter. I caught snippets of conversations. Apparently it was tradition that some sort of broom race happened in the Gryffindor's first flying lesson every year.

I didn't answer the comments directed at me from my classmates, some wondering whether I was nuts, because they knew James could fly, others saying they'd be rooting for me. Instead I went to Kels and dragged her and Ciara a little distance away.

"Are you mad?" I asked Kelsey.

"No I'm not," she said calmly, "I just know you're gonna win. I( have this feeling."

We were all silent when Ciara spoke up. "I felt that to Lils. I know you're going to be magnificent," she said reassuringly.

I stared at them for a little bit, before giving in. "Fine, I don't care, but if I do lose, you're going to be doing his homework Genius," I said, pointing at Kels.

She grinned and clapped. "Oh but Lily darling, you won't lose." And with that we rejoined our classmates to wait for the boys to finish the course.

"OK, 1st years of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, we have gathered to witness the continuation of a Hogwarts tradition. Today James Potter is facing Lily Evans in the Broom Race of '72. Contestants will have to do 10 laps of the pitch, then weave through the three posts at one end of the pitch. Then they are to go to the other end of the pitch and do the same thing. Then they are to go at full speed right through the middle hoop at the opposite end. ALL while dodging bludgers hit by yours truly. The contestant to do this in the shortest time wins," proclaimed Sirius.

James went first, swaggering up to the start line. He completed the 10 laps with no problem, and was just about to weave through the posts closest to us when he got hit with a bludger. It just nipped his elbow, and it probably didn't hurt, but it did hinder him a little. He shot right through the middle hoop and finished on a time of 6 minutes 13 seconds.

I jumped up and got ready. At Sirius' word, I took off, feeling the wind flowing through my hair. Oh Merlin, this felt fantastic. The 10 laps felt like nothing, and just to show off a little on my 10th lap I did a flip on my broom before weaving through the posts. I dodged a bludger and headed for the other end. As I flew straight for the middle hoop I could hear clapping and cheering below. I let out my breath as I passed through the ring and flew down to meet a laughing Sirius, a grinning Kelsey and Ciara, a smiling Remus, and a disbelieving Potter. He was about to speak when I cut across him. "Shouldn't we tell everyone who won, Remus?" I asked, my voice sounding confident even though I was anything but.

Remus nodded and we walked over to our classmates. Everyone was seated around Remus, who was holding this cool wizard timer thing. He took a deep breath "OK, James completed the course in 6 minutes and 13 seconds. Lily completed the course in..." Everyone was waiting on tenterhooks for his answer.

"..6 minutes..."

Jeez, it was very close. I crossed my fingers in my lap and shut my eyes tightly.

"... and 4 seconds," laughed Remus.

The remaining _Scarlett Letters_ jumped up and down screaming, along with the rest of the girls in our class. James was stunned. I walked towards him and help out my hand.

Potter just stared at it and didn't take it. "OK then," I said, withdrawing my hand, "I was trying to be sportsmanlike but whatever." I walked back over to the girls to continue celebrating when i was brought up short by a very _very_ angry figure half walking half running towards us. Oh crud, why couldn't anything ever go my way?


	9. Secret Weapon

James' POV

Man, I've seen McGonagall angry, but that was _nothing_ compared to how angry she looked now. She was walking to us and it looked like she was trying to stop herself from bolting across the pitch. She reached us and I'll admit her appearance scared me to death. Her hair wasn't in its usual neat bun. Instead there were bits of hair flying all over her face. Her eyes were thinner than thin while her mouth, well; you couldn't even see it anymore, that's how tightly she was scowling. She came to a stop in front of me and the other marauders.

"Mr. Potter, you idiotic boy, explain this _now_!" I didn't even bother to argue. I explained our lesson from the very start.

I reached the part where Lily came into it and tried to think about how to continue while still leaving her out of it. But then Evans shocked me beyond anything, more than when she totally outflew me even.

"Professor McGonagall, to cut a very long and boring story short, Potter and I felt we weren't being challenged by just waiting for Madam Hooch to come back. So we decided to fly a little around the pitch. If you had seen the whole thing you would've known that the bludgers we used were like balls of fluff if they hit you, not at all harmful, and that the ground was like a big pillow, so if we fell absolutely no harm would come to us. I am sorry if we disappointed you, but Potter and I both knew what we were doing, and we both knew the consequences. If there was any possibility that either of us could've been hurt, we never would've done it. I am very sorry if we have broken any rules," Lily said, staring at McGonagall calmly.

"Though I am inclined to believe your story, how do I know that you're telling the truth Ms. Evans?" asked McGonagall, staring critically at Evans, who never wavered in her expression.

"Check for yourself Ma'am," Lily said, gesturing to the bludger, that was perfectly still might I add, being held by Sirius.

McGonagall nodded and walked over to Sirius, who hand her the bludger, not making a sound. She gave it a squeeze and it looked like she was squeezing one of those Muggle stress ball things. Weird, it hadn't been like that when it had hit me. Then McGonagall turned back around and stepped on the ground. And it was like her foot sank into a cushion or something. I looked discreetly at Evans, who was still looking quite calm and confident, though I managed to spot her hands behind her back. They were clenched so tightly I don't know how she didn't faint from lack of blood in her hands.

McGonagall walked back to Evans and nodded. "Fair enough Ms. Evans; I will not give you detention. But rules are rules and you were breaking them, so I'm going to have to take 5 points from both you and Mr. Potter. Now if you would please follow me, I need to discuss something with you."

Evans nodded and went over to Stevens and Williams and whispered something to them that made them both laugh, then followed McGonagall, though I saw her hands clench tighter behind her. The moment they were out of sight everyone started whispering. There was one person's coment that I listened to though.

"Dude, that was amazing! Every year when that happens the people involved get a week of detention. Not only did she talk her way out of it, she did it with McGonagall," the boy said in awe, "that girl is a _legend_." How right he was.

Lily's POV

I breathed a little easier when she believed my completely made up story, but my stomach clenched again when she asked me to accompany her to the castle. I nodded, not daring to show any of my emotion. If I did, she'd surely know I was lying. Then not only would Potter be in trouble, which I didn't mind so much, but I would be too. So I walked over to Kels to give her my broom. _"Remember me fondly from time to time. Please come to my funeral"_ I whispered to her. She and Ciara just laughed so I turned my back on then and followed Professor McGonagall back to the castle.

But then I noticed something. We were heading to the Greenhouses. I thought Professor McGonagall would take me to her office. Oh, maybe she's going to feed me to some deadly plant. Damn, I knew I shouldn't have left my horse shoe charm facing down.

We reached Greenhouse 2 and Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and entered. "Excuse me Pomona, may I please have Ms. Wood. There's an important issue we need to discuss." Professor Sprout (I assume Professor McGonagall was talking to her) just nodded happily and went back to pruning a shrub of some sort.

A girl that looked like a 4th or 5th year grabbed walked up to Professor McGonagall and together they came back outside. As soon as the door was closed the girl burst out. "Professor, if this is about the last game of last season, you know I had no control over that. Our seeker was unconscious for Merlin's sake, so it wasn't entirely my fault we lost. Please, I know we can do better this-"

She stopped when Professor McGonagall held up her hand. She then seemed to notice me. "Professor, who this?" she asked, eyeballing me a little.

"Ms. Evans this is Jaclyn Wood, fifth year and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Ms. Wood, this is Lily Evans, first year and your new Seeker."

Jaclyn and I both stared at the Professor, gobsmacked. "Professor, you can't be serious! Are you feeling under the weather, or is our last loss making you a little crazy?" asked Jaclyn in all seriousness.

Professor McGonagall waved her off with a hand. "I'm fine Ms. Wood. Ms. Evans just participated in this year's First Year Broom Race, and did very well from what I saw. We'd have to make her try out, privately of course, but I think she would be a very good addition to your team," the Professor said.

Jaclyn reluctantly nodded. "OK then, Lily, come down to the pitch after dinner. I'd rather you not bring anyone, but if you do bring someone, make sure you trust them. We don't want this getting out. The team and I will be there and we hope to see you there," with that and a smile, Jaclyn walked back into the Greenhouse.

"Professor, are you sure about this? I'm only a first year and isn't there an age restriction?"

"Ms. Evans, I am Head Of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. I can bend the rules. You'll do fine, don't worry. Besides, we need a better team than the last year. Hufflepuff demolished us in the last game of the season. I couldn't deal with Pomona's cheeriness for weeks," and with that she walked back up to the castle leaving me standing there.

"Hey guys, guess what happened to moi while you simpletons were in class," I sang as I sat down at dinner. I had gotten the rest of the day off from classes to practise. It was so amazing!

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick, especially when you didn't turn up to class," said Ciara, completely ignoring my statement.

"Well, do you really wanna know?" I asked, looking at Ciara, Kels and a newly healed Alice.

"Yes," they all said desperately.

I leaned in and beckoned for them to do the same. When all our heads were basically touching I whispered, "You are looking at Gryffindor's new Seeker," I said, grinning triumphantly.

They all stared at me, looking exactly like I had earlier this afternoon, before they all jumped up and started dancing around the Hall shouting 'GO LILY, GO LILY!' at the top of their lungs.

Everyone else in the Hall stopped what they were doing to watch. They eventually stopped and just stood there grinning like mad. Professor Dumbledore smiled at them politely. "Ladies, may I ask why you all of a sudden started singing about Ms. Evans?"

They were about to shout it out when I remembered I was a witch and I placed a silencing charm on them, before turning to Professor Dumbledore. "It was nothing Professor, just something that provided us with a few laughs."

And with that I sat back in my seat, much to the bemusement of the student body of Hogwarts, although Dumbledore himself laughed merrily and winked at me. Everyone just settled down again. They were probably used to strange outburst from us by now.

"Guys, you can't tell anyone, OK? No one can know. Then Gryffindor's secret weapon won't be a secret anymore. If youse want to you can all come down with me to my try out tonight." They all nodded and rushed to finished dinner so that they could come.

After dinner we all hurried up to the dormitory so that I could change into looser clothes. "Thank God it's still warm," said Alice, "you would've freezed your but off out there."

We reached the pitch and saw 6 people flying around it. The others had all gone up to the stand to watch so I was the only one on the pitch, standing there like an idiot, just watching them. _They looked so amazing!_ Was my first thought. Their movements were graceful, yet deliberate and I could tell no matter how sweet and innocent they looked, the actions could turn nasty.

When I saw one of the prayers make a spectacular dive to catch the quaffle I let out an audible gasp, and the players up in the air looked down, spotted me, and all flew down to meet me.

Jaclyn reached me first, grinning. "Lils, glad to see you made t. Before I introduce the Gryffindor Team, do you need me to go over the rules at all?" I shook my head no. Ciara and Kels had explained on our way to our Flying Lesson this morning.

Jaclyn nodded. "OK then, well, you obviously know me. I'm a fifth year and I am the Keeper. Our chasers are Maggie Green, Jules Matherson and Riley Pearson, and they're all sixth years. Our magnificent beater duo is made up of Ryan Scott, fifth year, and Lucy O'Connor, fourth year. And that's everyone."

I waved half heartedly to everyone, attempting a smile, and noticed that Jules winked at me, which made me grin, and Ryan waved back, which lessened the tension a little. "Well, I'm Lily Evans, first year," I said, stepping back a little when I saw the looks of shock on everyone faces. Then they all started protesting.

Jaclyn waved them off. "You guys didn't see her fly. Technically I didn't either but McGonagall said you're good, and she doesn't say it very often. So let's give her a chance guys." Almost everyone nodded everyone except for Riley. "But Captain, she's just a little firstie, how can she be good enough to play with older, _much_ _more experienced_ players?" I clenched my fists and stepped up beside Jaclyn, putting my hand on her shoulder (which was a little hard since I'm so short) to stop her from talking.

"OK, um, I honestly mean no offence, but from what I heard about your last season, you haven't been doing too well. I could probably easily outfly you," I said, looking him up and down, channelling Potter as I smirked at him.

Everyone laughed and Riley turned beet red. "OK then little firstie, broom race. This can be your try out. Beat me and you're on the team." Jaclyn agreed with the proposition and she and Maggie went off to sit in the stands and watch. Lucy was going to set the course and Ryan was going to be hitting bludgers at us. I muttered to Jules before she left, "isn't a try out meant to be _challenging_?" I asked. She chuckled and walked off to sit with the rest of the team.

Lucy set the course and explained it. I had to chuckle, it was the exact same one from our broom race during our lesson except we had to do fifteen laps instead of 10 and we had to score a goal instead of flying through the middle hoop at the end. While Riley was completing the course I flew over to Jaclyn. "Um Jaclyn, this course is almost exactly the same as the First Year Broom Race. Do i tell him that, or leave it and kick his ass?"

She chuckled at my phrase but just shrugged. "Leave it Lils. I didn't get to see your broom race, and plus Riley's ego needs to be knocked down a bit. Sadly none of us are able to do it. Maybe you'll have better luck."

So I flew over to the start line, a strange sense of déjà vu washing over me, but I pushed those thoughts form my head, attempting to reach a calm and tranquil state of mind. I literally flew (sorry bad pun =P) through the laps, once again showing off on my last one, thought this time I kicked it up a notch. I was half way through the fifteenth lap when I decided to cement my being on the team so I hang upside down and flew the last half of the lap. I completed the weaving through the hoops and flew over to take my shot on goal. I nearly got my head taken off by a well hit bludger but managed to duck just in time. Went on to shoot and missed my first attempt, which is probably why I'll never be a chaser, but I scored on my second try. Flew back down to the ground and bowed deeply towards the stands.

The team rejoined us for the reading of the scores. "OK Lily, we're scoring this a little differently than your other broom race," Jaclyn said when they were explaining how they were scoring us.

"Broom Race," interrupted Riley, "what Broom Race?"

I smiled sweetly. I'm this year's winner of the annual Gryffindor First Year Broom Race."

Everyone chuckled at his face and Jaclyn continued. "Anyway, all of us are going to score you out of ten."

"Alright then, so Lily's time was 5 minutes 47 seconds," Lucy said, "and her scores are..."

I received a 9 from Jaclyn, Maggie and Jules, and eight from Lucy and a 7.5 from Ryan. 'Not to bad' I thought to myself. It could've been worse. (42.5 total, just so you don't have to add everything up)

"Riley got a time of 5 minutes 58 seconds," Lucy said as I grinned smugly at him. Damn, Potter was rubbing off on me.

Riley got a 9 form Ryan (maybe it's a guy thing), 8 from Jules, Maggie and Lucy and a 7 from Jaclyn (total=40 for those lazy bums that don't want to count). I went over to shake his hand, expecting to be rejected again.

**SORRY TO END IT LIKE THAT GUYS BUT IT'S 20 PAST 1 IN THE MORNING DOWN UNDER AND I NEED TO BE UP, READY AND AWAKE BY 6:30, WHICH, FOR THOSE THAT STILL CAN'T COUNT , LEAVES ME LIKE LESS THAN FIVE HOURS SLEEP SINCE IT TAKES AGES FOR ME TO FALL ASLEEP. AND I FIGURE THERE'S LIKE 2,500 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER, AT LEAST, SO HOPEFULLY YOU AREN'T ANGRY OR ANYTHING. BUT FEAR NOT, I'LL FINISH THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. JUST FOREWARNING, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE END OF TRY OUT, LILY STARTS RESEARCHING POSSIBLE REASONS FOR REMUS' BEHAVIOUR AND IF I CAN FIT IT ALL N ONE CHAPTER, A POTIONS CLASS AND A PRANK PULLED BY THE GIRLS. **

**SO I HOPE THIS CHAPTER FINDS YOU WELL. WISH ME LUCK IN MY SOFTBALL GAMES TOMORROW. I'LL LET YOU KNOW HOW IT WENT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Opinionated1234 SIGNING OFF.**


	10. REMUS JOHN LUPIN!

**WHAT'S UP PEEPS? HOW IS EVERYONE TODAY (OR TONIGHT, DEPENDING ON WHEN YOU READ THIS CHAPTER)? FIRSTLY, WE DIDN'T GET TO PLAY SOFTBALL LAST WEEK BECAUSE IT WAS POURING DOWN. WHICH IS WEIRD, COZ TODAY IS STINKIN HOT. MELBOURNE WEATHER REALLY SUCKS SOMETIMES. LOL. SECONDLY, I WANNA HAVE A CONTEST TYPE THING. SALDY NO ONE ANSWERED MY LAST QUESTION, BUT I WANNA POST SOMETHING ANYWAYZ. OK, SO IF (AND WHEN ;D) YOU REVIEW, THE PERSON THAT CAN COME UP WITH THE BEST SIRIUS JOKE WINS AND GETS A CHARACTER IN THE STORY (NOT MAIN BUT THEY'LL BE THERE lol)**

**SO THAT MEANS ANY JOKE RELATING TO SIRIUS. GOOD LUCK AND NOW ONTO THE STORY :P**

Lily's POV

I went over to shake his hand, expecting to be rejected again, but he took me hand, albeit grudgingly, and shook it. The rest of the team came over to congratulate me, Jules picking me up and swinging me around. I laughed and grinned a huge grin that spread over my whole face.

Jaclyn, still smiling, came over to me. "Congrats Lils, on knocking down his ego and on making the team. Are you happy to train with us now?"

I nodded. I couldn't wait. We all took off into the air. Jaclyn let the snitch into the air and I became oblivious to the outside world. I followed it with my eyes, knowing if I tried to fly after it now it'd fly away and I'd lose it.

I waited till it had stopped just above Lucy's head. And then I took off. I shot through the air like a javelin (Muggle sport). I reached it, Lucy screaming as my arm came round to capture the struggling ball. When Lucy saw what I had been doing she sent me a grin and a quick congrats before taking off after a bludger.

I let it go and waited a few minutes, watching everyone else. Riley, Jules and Maggie welded together to form an impeccably refined trio. It was like they had censors built in because it seemed like they always knew where the others were and what they were doing.

If one missed a catch, another was right underneath to catch the quaffle. It was like they weren't three people working together but one person, one unit.

The beaters were just as impressive, if not more so. When I first heard about Quidditch I always thought being a beater would be hard, because you gotta put enough force that it does some sort of damage but you also gotta make sure you don't hit your own team. But the way Lucy and Ryan were swinging those clubs it looked like it didn't take them any effort at all.

Jaclyn was absolutely amazing. I was sorta glad that I wasn't Captain because I could never do what she was doing. She was playing her position but keeping an eye on all of us as well.

I caught the snitch a couple more times before practise ended. Everyone was on high when we landed. Jules and Lucy were doing some sort of bump and grind while walking into the change rooms. Maggie and the boys were talking merrily about our prospects for the Quidditch season. Jaclyn and I brought the box with all the balls into the rooms. "That's great Lils, you did fantastic. Now, don't freak out, but our first game is the day after tomorrow. Yes, I know we're pushing you into this but we really need you Lils. You are literally the best seeker Gryffindor has ever had." I just laughed and said I'd do it.

I got changed and walked back up to the girls. The whole way back up to the tower we were giggling and Kels and Al kept foretelling of my greatness. I went to bed that night full of adrenaline, anticipating the next few days.

I woke up the next morning earlier than usual. But this time it wasn't because I wanted to shower before Ciara. No, this morning was for other purposes. I showered and dressed and crept out of the dorm down to the common room. I was about to walk out of the portrait hole to sneak down to the library when I spotted Remus sleeping on the couch, a book dangling from one hand.

I walked up to him, softly placed the book on the table and readjusted the blanket. I pushed a strand of hair out of his face. "I'm going to find out what's up with you Remus and I'm going to be with you every step of the way. That I promise you." And with that I walked out of the common room and headed toward the library wanting to test my theory.

Remus' POV

Oh bugger! I think as I hear Lily leave. She's going to find out what I am and she'll go running for the hills. I quickly and quietly headed after her, making sure to keep a safe distance between me and her. We reached the library and I saw her stop at the door. I was worried that she had seen or heard me but she only stopped because the door was locked. She stood there puzzling for a little while when she took out her wand. "_Alohamora,_" Lily whispered, pointing her wand at the lock.

It clicked open softly and she entered. I just managed to get into the library before the door closed. I followed her right through to the Restricted Section. Of course that's where they'd pout me, where all the information on _dark_ creatures is kept. Honestly it's not like I chose this lifestyle, it just happened.

I kept pondering my thoughts when I heard a gasp come from Lily's lips, half shocked and half amazed at what she had found. I hurried over to her, not bothering to care that my cover was being blown. She looked up at my approach. "Remus!" she said in a frightful whisper. I didn't bother with the pleasantries; I went straight to the point. "You know, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, and Remus I need to tell you something..."

I cut her off. "Please, Evans, if you're going to harp on about how I'm some dangerous creature that doesn't deserve to live, just save it and leave." I sat down heavily at a table and put my head in my hands. It was silent and I thought she had left until I felt another presence sit down next to me. I lifted my head slightly and saw Lily looking at me.

"Remus, please sit up and look me in the eye properly," she said, her hand touching my arm softly.

I looked at her, expecting some weak words of support or some show of pity. But I got neither. Instead I was hit by a toned down version of hurricane Lily.

She brought her hand around and walked me hard across the head. "REMUS JOHN LUPIN YOU COLLOSAL IDIOT! If you think for ONE minute that I'm going to abandon you to deal with this yourself then you OBVIOUSLY don't know me! Because if you knew me then you'd know that I am never going to abandon you. What kind of person wou..." I cut her off by throwing my hands around her and hugging her tightly to me.

"Thank you so so soooooo much Lils," I said, "you don't know how much it means that you support me. I didn't have many friends back home."

"And why didn't you have any friends?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Um, I was worried that I'd hurt them if they got to close to me."

I then received another whack across the head as Lily shook her head, annoyed. "Remus, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Don't worry about me," she said, sending me a smile.

I just nodded and we started talking.

Lily's POV

Just as we were getting comfortable in our seats we heard the door open and someone walk in. Thinking it was Madam Pince we hurried to hide behind a shelf and waited for them to pass. We then hurried out the door and down to the Great Hall to have breakfast, thinking that the others should be up now. We saw everyone sitting together, two seats next to Alice and Sirius free, probably for us.

I pulled Remus back out of the doorway, pulling him into an alcove before whispering, "Are you going to tell the boys? I think you should, because youse are best friends, and it could take a while for them to figure it out on their own. Plus, it would probably save you a lot of time trying to come up with excuses for why you're not here for a couple of days each month," I whispered, my gaze looking around us to make sure we weren't being eavesdropped on.

Remus thought for a second. "I think you're right Lils. But how do I tell them. You don't know what it's like, they might completely ignore me," he said, looking worried.

"But I found out," I said, feeling puzzled.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you, and I still thought that you were going to abandon me."

I thought about it, not bothering to tell him again that I would never abandon him, and then, lo and behold, the _perfect_ idea came to mind. "Moony, I have a plan. Just follow my lead, OK?" I asked before turning around to head back into the Hall. I felt a hand encircle my wrist and pull me back.

"What?" I asked

"Moony?" he replied.

I grinned. "Well, you _are_ a werewolf, and I didn't want to call you something like Remi so Moony was the next best thing. Now let's go," I said, pulling him into the Hall with me.

We took our seats by our friends and began eating. I didn't do anything for a little bit, wondering how to put my plan into action, then who better than the subject of my plan to put it all into motion.

"So Lils, what were you doing with Remus? I mean, you two look a little dishevelled, were you snogging?" James asked, smirking, but this time I could see a teensy bit of anger, obviously directed at Remus. Hmph, he _still_ likes me. Well, if I was being completely truthful, my thoughts about him weren't purely platonic either...WAIT! NO! BAD LILY! I went back to James, _ugh Potter!_ and answered.

"Yes Potter, I was. Did you know Remus' lips taste like candy? I couldn't help sucking on them an awful lot. Mmm! In fact, Remus darling, maybe we should continue where we left off?"

And with that I dragged him out of the Hall and into the first broom closet we saw and promptly burst into gales of laughter. "Did you see his face?" I asked between loud guffaws, "absolutely priceless!"

Remus to was laughing and we were both desperately clutching each other to stay upright.

We stopped abruptly when we heard the voices of Sirius and Potter. "Where'd they go?" demanded Potter.

I felt it wise to let them know where we were now before they searched the whole castle. "Put your arms round my waist Moony," I instructed, my own going up to rest around his neck.

"Oh Remus, you taste soooooo good," I moaned loudly. There was an intake of breath outside the door and then it was thrown open and we were faced with an amused Sirius and very _very_ angry Potter.


	11. Whoa

**HOW IS EVERYONE? JUST LETTING EVERYONE KNOW THERE WON'T BE ANY UPDATES OR REPLIES TO REVIEWS AS I AM IN TASMANIA FOR THE NEXT WEEK, SO JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW. I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GOOD WEEK. NOW ONTO MY LAST CHAPTER BEFORE MY HOLIDAY...**

Lily's POV

Potter's face was quickly changing from white to red to purple than back again. The only person I know whose face can change colour that quickly is my sister's boyfriend Vernon, and when that happens it's not pretty.

I disentangled myself from Remus and walked out of the broom cupboard, grabbing Potter's and Sirius' hand on the way. "Come one boys, urgent news to tell you."

I dragged them into an empty classroom and locked the door after Remus came in. I turned to face the two now bewildered boys and explained. "OK number one, Remus and I aren't a couple. No offence Moony, but the thought makes me gag," I said to Remus.

Remus laughed. "That's OK Lils; you're like my little sister anyway."

I grinned and turned back to Potter and Black. "And secondly, there is something that relates to Remus that you two must know about right away. Remus, do you want me to tell them?" looking sympathetically at him.

He looked down and nodded. "OK Gents, well, you all heard me call Remus Moony just now right?" Both boys nodded their heads. "Well, that is because Remus is a werewolf."

The silence that met my speech was a little scary to be honest. I swear to Merlin you could've heard a pin drop. Black was the first to move. He walked slowly over to Remus and grabbed him, pulling him into a brotherly hug. "Marauders stick together, through thick and thin."

James came over as well and the three had a group hug. I smiled a little at the sight. Remus' friends weren't abandoning him. Once they broke apart I walked over to Moony and hugged him tightly. "Told you they would be OK with it, you big oaf."

"Wait a second Evans, how did you know?" asked James, "I mean, we share a dormitory with the bloke and we didn't notice."

I just laughed and turned to Remus. "Moony, what did they call me the other day again?" I asked, smirking just a teensy bit.

Remus looked confused for a second before comprehension flickered across his face. He grinned mischievously. "Why Lily I do believe their exact words were "that girl is the smartest witch of our generation."

I turned back to Potter, raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you thought so highly of me Potter. But if I am the smartest witch of our generation then should I be able to figure this out?"

He just nodded and Sirius laughed. "Jamesie you just got owned by Lilykins!"

He high fived me and I giggled.

"Now if you don't mind gentleman my breakfast was interrupted so I'm going back to finish it." And with that I left the room, the boys trailing behind me, and worked back to the Great Hall. I sat down next to the girls. "I'll tell you about it later," I whispered to them. They just nodded but then Kelsey cried out, "that's gross Alice!" We all just stared at her a little confused. This was now the second time she had responded to something that hadn't been said aloud.

"Kelsey, what's up with you? Al didn't say anything," I said.

Kelsey realized what she had said and then started banging her head against the table repeatedly. Why, have no idea. "Damn it, I did it again. Why does this have to happen to me? Why?"

I managed to get her to stop and then I faced all of them. "OK everyone keep tonight free. At six o'clock everyone meet in front of that huge tapestry up on the seventh floor. That should give us enough cover to have a meeting. We seriously need to talk about a few things, not to mention we really need to plan out a new prank. So six o'clock, agreed?" Everyone nodded and we managed to finish the remainder of our breakfast in silence. Remus even gave me the go ahead to tell the girls after my reassurances that they wouldn't tell anyone.

All four of us were a little out of it during classes that day. Professor Slughorn even asked if I was feeling OK. I'm not totally sure he bought my assurance that I was. None of us talked much during dinner, each contemplating something that we knew we needed to tell the others but didn't want to.

I made it to the tapestry to see Alice already there leaning against the wall. I sat down next to her and waited for the others. Kelsey came just before six but Ciara was nowhere to be seen. I started pacing in front of the room thinking _'we need to be able to talk before curfew"_. I kept repeating this over and over again, all the while pacing in front of the wall. On my third or fourth turn I heard Kels and Alice gasp loudly. Just as I opened my eyes and saw a huge door before me Ciara came running down the hall gasping for air.

"Guys, you will not-believe-what I-have just found – out. It's-." But then she too stopped talking, or trying to, when she saw the door.

We were all just standing there when Kelsey spoke up. "Boss, you open the door."

I didn't know she was talking to me so I kept on standing there stupidly with my mouth hanging open till Kels came up to me. "Boss, you're the boss, so you get to go in first," she said, clapping me on the shoulder.

I gulped and turned to look at her. "Do you have to call me that?"

She grinned. "Yep, now go," and she pushed me towards the door.

I opened it and we all walked in to find a decent size room that was literally a miniature version of the Gryffindor common room. We all sat on the seats surrounding the fair, gazing around at the room we had found, albeit by accident, until Ciara came back down to Earth and spoke up.

"So anyway, you will never believe what I found out just as I was about to come meet you all here. Well, I was running out of the library when I walked into a door. I got up and brought my hand to my head and after a few minutes my headache and slight bruise had completely gone."

"So what you're saying is you healed yourself?" Alice asked slowly.

"Yep," Ciara said.

"Whoa!" the rest of us chorused together.


	12. Breathe Lils

**A/N: I'M BACK AGAIN. THIS IS A QUICKER UPDATE THAN USUAL, HOPE THE WRITING IS STILL GOOD =D ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND AN EXTREMELY HAPPY NEW YEAR. MAY ALL YOUR WISHES COME TRUE AND YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS COME INTO THE NEW YEAR SAFELY. THAT'S IT FROM ME TILL 2011.**

**Your awesomely awesome writer,**

**Opinionated1234**

Lily's POV

Whoa, I was having a hard time keeping up with everything. I had originally thought that being magical was a big leap from reality, but in all the books I've ever read before no one, albeit Merlin has ever possessed the ability to do anything beyond the norm. As in, have powers that aren't your run of the mill magic. Not even Professor Dumbledore, who has guarded Britain against Voldemort for just under half a century has done anything beyond the norm. Sure, he's an extremely above average wizard and can do wand less magic, but he can't control the elements or read minds without the aid of magic or anything like that. Ciara and Kelsey could be the most powerful beings since Merlin.

Everyone got over there shock and I turned to Kels. "OK, Ciara is now the only human in existence, other than Merlin, to show any power outside normal magic. Now Kels, you've been doing this weird thing where you respond to something that hasn't been said. What's up?"

Kelsey thought for a moment before responding slowly. "I think, and I know this sounds weird, but I think I can read minds."

We all stared blankly at her before Alice said, "do you know how amazing that is, to be able to perform flawless Leglimency?"

But Kelsey shook her head. "It's not Leglimency Al. I do know what that is. My older brother Thomas had been practising it and when he was fully able to do it, he tested it out on me. It felt like someone was pushing in on my mind. When I read people's thoughts, I don't feel any kind of resistance, and I don't utter a word, mental or otherwise. So what other explanation is there?"

I thought about this for a moment before answering. "There isn't one. You Kelsey can read minds."

We were once again stunned into silence, before Kelsey's face broke out into a grin. "Do you know how much this'll help us with our pranking? Blimey, do you think this'll work on Dumbledore?"

I nodded. "It should. As you technically aren't using magic familiar to wizards, they wouldn't have any defences against it. You could read Voldemort's mind and he wouldn't suspect a thing."

At that point Alice yawned. "Girls, I love you both, and I am really excited to be in the presence of the two strongest magical beings since Merlin, but it's 9 o'clock, we have 10 minutes before curfew ends and I still have to add the conclusion to my Transfiguration essay. So let's go."

"You mean the essay due tomorrow?" asked Ciara, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, but hey, it was hard and I didn't understand it, so it took longer," Alice said defensively.

"Alice, it was easy, even I'll admit. You didn't finish because you left it till the last minute and instead used your Transfiguration class time to ogle Frank Longbottom," Kelsey said, smirking.

"Ha," Alice snorted, "you're one to talk. I think this is the first essay you've finished on time, and it's been what, nearly two months."

They bickered back and forth like this till we reached our dorm. I gotta admit, we'll probably never have a quiet normal day, but at least it'll be interesting.

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed. Then I remembered that today I would be playing in a real live Quidditch match, against Slytherin no less. I mean, practise is all fine and well, but a game is more intense and the Slytherins have a nasty reputation. They don't always play fair, especially not against Gryffindor. I put on a pair of running pants and a t-shirt and jumper, stuffing my Quidditch uniform into a bag. We had decided that I was to keep the fact that I was Gryffindor's seeker a secret till the last absolute minute, so I was going to get dressed in the change rooms and Jules was bringing me down breakfast, though with the way I was feeling now, I didn't know how much I was going to be able to eat.

I was pacing around the locker room, going over the different ways I could get injured. There seemed to be millions of ways, which wasn't exactly comforting to me. I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest, trying to stop myself from fidgeting again, when the team came trooping in. Jules handed me a stack of toast saying, "it was actually a little funny when the evil task mistress (a name she had bestowed upon Jaclyn after she made the team train in very heavy rain and hail last year) called for the team to come down and get ready and only six of us stood and everyone was a little confused."

She excused herself to go and get changed. "Eat," she commanded as she walked into a curtained off area to change into her uniform. Jaclyn came up to me. "Jules is right Lily, you're gonna need your strength today."

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled. **(A/N: FAMILIAR TO ANYONE?)**

"Lily, you are a seeker which means you are basically the most important person on the team. If you faint on the field because of hunger, not only will McGonagall have my head for not making you eat, but we lose the game. So I'm begging you, even if you don't feel like it, eat something."

I nodded and started munching lightly on a slice of the buttered toast. Jaclyn smiled encouragingly and rubbed my back sympathetically. "Don't worry; the first game is always the worst. You get used to it." I just nodded and continued chewing slowly on my toast, waiting for the game to start.

Time passed, way to slowly, in my opinion, and then there was a couple of minutes to go. Jaclyn was giving a pre game pep talk and Jules and Lucy had their arms around me, trying to make me feel better.

"OK team, we are about to go out and play a game of Quidditch. We are going to win. We have three of the most brilliant chasers in the school," she said, waving madly at said chasers, "two of the most terrifying beaters known to mankind."

"Am I really that scary?" Lucy asked me. I giggled and shook my head and listened as Jaclyn continued.

"And we have a first year seeker who could probably beat all the other seekers combined with her eyes closed!" Though I didn't really believe this, I think Jaclyn was just trying to pump some confidence into me. I did appreciate her effort, though it didn't work.

"O fearless leader, what about our keeper?" Jules asked, grinning madly.

"Oh yeah, we have me," Jaclyn said, smiling weakly, before regaining her gusto.

"We are going to go out there and fight for the title that is rightfully ours!" And with a huge cheer we ran out of the change room and onto the field. OK Lils, breathe, you can do it. And with that I followed the rest of the team out onto the field for some warm up laps.

**SORRY TO LEAVE IT THERE GUYS BUT IT WAS JUST A QUICK CHAPTER SO I COULD SAY MERRY XMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, SINCE I DON'T LIKE POSTING WITHOUT HAVING A CHAPTER ATTACHED. BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT NONE-THE-LESS, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY ALL YOUR PRESENTS.**

**This is Opinionated1234 signing off =)**


	13. Blindfold next time?

**A/N: HOW WAS EVERYONE'S NEW YEAR? :) ANYWAY, I AM ON HOLIDAY FROM SCHOOL NOW AND AM CURRENTLY WATCHING MASH EPISODES. I'VE DECIDED THAT I WILL BECOME A TEACHER AND I MIGHT EVEN WRITE A BOOK. FEAR NOT, FOR EVEN WHEN I AM FAMOUS I WILL NEVER LEAVE FANFICTION :D **

**Congrats to BlueberryMuffin94 who got my movie quote. And thank you for reviewing m'dear.**

**SO READ ON!**

_Previously..._

"_O fearless leader, what about our keeper?" Jules asked, grinning madly. _

"_Oh yeah, we have me," Jaclyn said, smiling weakly, before regaining her gusto. _

"_We are going to go out there and fight for the title that is rightfully ours!" And with a huge cheer we ran out of the change room and onto the field. OK Lils, breathe, you can do it. And with that I followed the rest of the team out onto the field for some warm up laps. _

Lily's POV

I distinctly heard a falter in the cheering when they saw me but they picked up and continued anyway.

I could hear the commentator, who I think was Remus, shouting out our names.

"We have Green, Matherson, Pearson, Scott, O'Connor, Wood and...Evans!" He sounded confused to hear my name but shouted it out anyway.

"This year the Gryffindor's welcome to the team new seeker Evans, who I can guess is probably one of the youngest seekers in the last century or so **(A/N: Not the youngest but one of them. Harry is the youngest.)**.Well, she must've been exceptional to make the team. Now without further ado, let's bring out the Slytherins." And Remus went on to shout out the Slytherin team members but I ignored him and tried to keep my head clear. It helped that I wasn't using a school broom but rather the new Nimbus 1000 which McGonagall had given me after my first training session.

I watched below as Jaclyn stepped up to shake hands with Luscius Malfoy, who was a fifth year Chaser and the Slytherin Captain. It seemed he was trying to intimidate her but she just put on her patented Quidditch glare that I had become very good friends, the amount of times we saw I during practise. It was a couple of minutes later when the Quaffle was taken by Maggie that I looked over the crowd.

Jac and I had figured out early on that my small first year body wasn't going to be able to take a serious Quidditch clobbering. So my plan is to stay above or completely below everything unless the snitch is in the middle. Since Jac didn't want me to catch the snitch till they had scored a little I had a few minutes on my hands. We were winning 10-30 at the moment so I waited till they scored another goal, like Jac had said. "Let us have a little fun Lils," she joked, "no winning till we're on forty, ya hear?"

I saw that the population of Hogwarts had basically divided itself into three, uneven parts. The Slytherin supporters, the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that hated Slytherin so much that they wanted Gryffindor to win. I say uneven because the people barracking for Gryffindor greatly outnumbered the Slytherin supporters. I looked to the highest part of the stadium, just to the right of where the teachers and staff were sitting, and saw the girls. Al was kitted out in her Gryffindor scarf and she even had a flag in her hand. Kelsey was roaring outrageously, jumping up and down in her seat. Ciara was standing next to the two, also wearing a scarf, cheering, though not as exuberantly as Kelsey. Just below them, surprisingly, were the other first year Gryffindors. Well, Frank was OK. We were actually good friends with him. But the Marauder surprised me. Usually Kels would've cursed Sirius' pants off by now, but I guess Quidditch was enough to distract the both of them.

I focused my attention back on the game and saw that the score was 20-50 still to us. I flew over to Jac, close enough for her to hear me, but not close enough so that I distracted her.

"Hey Jac!" I yelled.

"Lillian, I'm a little busy right now!" she yelled back, not taking her eyes off the middle of the field where the two teams were constantly taking possession of the quaffle from each other, "what is it?"

"I'm going to catch the snitch now!" I shouted.

I could practically feel her grin from here. "Don't you want to let them have a little chance Lily?"

When I didn't answer she just laughed loudly. "Alright. But get word to Jules and tell her they can get one goal in before you wrap it up. Tell them to go with the Porskoff Ploy; we haven't used that one yet."

I just flew off to Jules, who was flying around the edge of the pitch, looking for an opening at which to enter the mad scramble that was going on between Riley and one of the Slytherin chasers. "Jules, Jac says score a goal with the Porskoff Ploy and then I'm gonna end it," I hollered.

"So soon Lils?" she asked, turning towards me a little. We were close and I was able to see her wink before she went off to tell the others. The Slytherin chaser saw an opportunity and flew off. He took a shot but Jac saved it by the tips of her fingers.

"Oh, and that's a nice save there by Gryffindor Keeper Wood," I heard Remus, tuning back into his commentary.

"So we're at a standstill folks. Scares aren't going anywhere and the Gryffindor's are holding tight to that 20-50 lead. But what's this, has Evans seen the snitch?"

The crowd's attention, and that of the Slytherin seeker and most of the Slytherin team, turned towards me as I dived. Ah, i loved diving. Of course I hadn't seen the snitch, but when a seeker dives, everyone looks, simple logic. So with the Keeper's attention diverted Riley put away goal six and the crowd, Gryffindor's in particular, cheered madly. I sharply pulled out of the dive, spiralling off into the sky. I heard the crowd gasp, some in horror or shock, and some probably in appreciation. I looked down to see that the Slytherin seeker was being led over to the side of the pitch, having not pulled out of the steep dive and crashed into the mud. Time out was called and I flew over to the team, who were congregating near the end of the pitch Jaclyn was guarding.

"And look at that everyone. First year seeker Lily Evans pulls off a flawless Wronski Feint, which has only just been perfected by International Teams. Looks like Gryffindor are looking good early on. Now we wait on a decision from Madam Pomfrey on whether _Fourth Year_ Slytherin seeker," Remus said, stressing the year level of the other seeker, "is fit enough to play."

I reached the huddle to see Ryan rubbing his shoulder, Maggie, Riley and Jules talking about that Porskoff Ploy and Jaclyn and Lucy talking and even laughing. "Lils," Lucy said grinning when I joined them, "I'm meant to knock out the players, not you."

I put a finger to my chin and took on a contemplating look. "Hmm, maybe I should wear a blind fold next time, just to mix it up a little." The whole team laughed at that. I turned towards Ryan.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Suddenly everyone else looked at him as well, Jac looking concerned. "Thanks Lils," he said sarcastically, "I'm fine, don't worry. It won't break or anything, I can finish the match," he said.

"Where does it hurt?" Jaclyn demanded to know.

"My shoulder blade. I can't twist very well," he said weakly.

Jaclyn stood up tall. "We're forfeiting."

Everyone except me protested. "What?"

"What will the rest of the House say?" Riley asked.

But Jac stood firm. "I don't care if they cut us all off and never speak to us again. I don't care if he only had to play for another two or three minutes. He only has a slight injury yes, but it has the possibility to turn into something more. He's not going back out there."

The others than nodded, looking resigned to their fate. But then I remembered something. "I have a way to cure his injury," i said, grabbing Jaclyn's arm to stop her from getting Madam Hooch's attention.

"How?" everyone asked sceptically.

I grinned. "With CLAK," I said simply. They all looked very confused at this. You probably are to. Well CLAK is the name me and the girls came up with. We can't reveal our identities so we came up with a word that had all of our initials in it. "Just give me a minute or two," I said pleadingly, "I can have him back out there in no time. But you guys have to promise NOT to tell anyone about this. If you do, not only will I quit the team, but I have a way to make you all forget what you heard. Deal?"

They all swore on all things Quidditch that they wouldn't betray my trust. "We're team mates," Maggie said simply.

I smiled. "OK, does anyone have a wand on them?" I said.

"You're in luck Lils," Lucy said, reaching into her robes, "I've got my wand here."

I grinned. "Good. Do you know how to perform the Sonorous charm?"

She just nodded, curious as to where I was going with this. "Could you perform it on me?"

"OK..."

She performed the charm and I turned towards the crowd. "Hello Hogwarts." Literally everyone in the stadium, minus a few of the gossips, stopped talking and stared at me.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversations but could I please have my girls down here. Something has come up." With that I gestured to Luce who took away he charm. I turned back towards the stands and saw the girls running over, watched by nearly everyone attending the match.

"Lily, what's going on?" Alice asked, gasping a little.

"Ci, you need to work your magic," I explained.

They stood up tall immediately and Ciara asked me, "who?"

I gestured towards Ryan and she walked over to him.

"It's my shoulder blade," he told her, before she could ask.

The rest of the group watched, fascinated, as she lay her hands gently over his shoulder blade and healed him. After thirty seconds or so Ciara stepped back, waddling a little, till Alice and Kelsey held her straight. I hugged her.

"Thank you so much for that Ci. Go rest now and I'll check up with you after the game."

She smiled and hugged me back. Then she walked back off the pitch, leaning on the girls, trying to regain her strength.

I faced the team and their deeply confused looks. "I'll answer everything after the game. Just accept for now that we aren't your average witches." I said this firmly and none of the team, not even Jac, questioned it.

"Ryan, you're OK?" I confirmed.

He nodded, gleeful that he could play. "I can do everything with this baby now," he said, swinging his arm around.

I laughed. Madam Hooch came over and told us that the Slytherin seeker was fine to play and that we were restarting.

"I'll end it quickly," I promised the team and then we flew back into the sky.

I searched over the game like a hawk. I caught sight of the snitch and chased after it. The other seeker was hot on my tail, but as long as the snitch didn't go over me, I'd be fine.

Probably sensing that it had stayed on the same course for too long, the snitch flew a little lower. As I followed it the grass skimmed the bottom of my robes. The Slytherin seeker pulled out, probably afraid of a repeat of the crashing incident, but I kept going. I reached out; I almost had it, if _Jaclyn moved!_

"Move, move," I yelled at her. She quickly lowered herself and I grabbed the snitch just as I flew through the left ring, twirling to avoid the right side of the ring.

"Yes," I cried, punching the air and flying towards the ground of the stadium, where the team and everyone else, minus the Slytherins, was congregating.

"Training for the ballet Evans?" Maggie asked grinning.

I laughed. "I don't think I'm cut out for such dainty work," I replied.

"Slytherin lose 20-210. Fantastic game for new seeker Evans, not so good for Slytherin seeker Harding. The next match is in three weeks between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. This is commentator Remus Lupin signing off."

I got swept up in a huge crowd of Gryffindors that were singing about me and how I'd caught the snitch and heading back to Gryffindor Tower for a party. Originally we had planned to have Ci's birthday party tonight but now it was made so much sweeter with a Quidditch victory.

I loved this feeling; I never wanted it to end. And if I had any say in the matter, the feeling of the wind in my hair, of my hand closing triumphantly around the fluttering golden ball, never would end.


	14. Neither attractive nor a man

**HI EVERYONE, THIS IS JUST A SHORT FILLER CHAPTER. FIRSTLY, I PUT ANOHTER HARRY POTTER QUOTE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. CAN ANYONE FIGURE OUT WHICH ONE IT IS? ACTUALLY, THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO. INSTEAD OF PUTTING A COUPLE OF SONGS AT THE START OF EACH CHAPTER I'M GOING TO PUT A QUOTE OR TWO IN EACH CHAPTER. SO LOOK OUT FOR THEM ;) SECONDLY, HAS ANYONE WATCHED THE A-TEAM? I THINK IT IS HILARIOUS AND WAS WATCHING IT EARLIER TODAY, IN FACT. JUST SOMETHING RANDOM. CATCH YA ALL L8R! **

_Previously..._

_I loved this feeling; I never wanted it to end. And if I had any say in the matter, the feeling of the wind in my hair, of my hand closing triumphantly around the fluttering golden ball, never would end. _

Lily's POV

We get to the Common Room and someone shouted the password and I was ushered into the room. All of a sudden I had a butter beer in my hand, music was pumping from all sides of the room, people were either talking excitedly with each other or dancing together in a make shift dance floor that had appeared from nowhere, and the rest of the team was standing in front of me, butter beers in hand, look down at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"The Quidditch match Lils," Maggie prompted me.

I sighed. "OK, if you all really want to know, then you all have to follow me."

The girls all nodded and followed me towards the Portrait Hole while I saw Riley throw Ryan an exasperated look as I past. "Look," I said, stopping, "if you don't want to leave the party, then stay here. But I'd like a little more respect thanks."

Riley didn't say anything after that and they all followed me to the nearest empty class room. After they all made it in I used a charm I had gotten from a book Ciara brought and I sealed the door before turning to the assembled group. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What happened at the match?" everyone asked immediately.

I sighed. "OK, I'm going to tell you but I'm gonna have to ask you all to promise again you won't tell. I mean, this is big, and no one outside of me and the girls knows."

Riley spoke up. "We've already promised, haven't we? Get on with it!" But was silenced with a look from Jac.

"Hey dude, if it wasn't for the fact that Jaclyn would kick my ass for doing so, I'd be kicking your sorry but out the door now. But since you are forced to be here shut the hell up!"

Everyone was surprised by my yell and cuss. So was I, as I never cussed at all, believing it was rude.

I sighed again. How do I say it?

"My friend Ciara can heal physical wounds without leaving a scar," I blurted out. Smooth Lils, I berated myself, real smooth.

"Wait," Jules said, "so if I were to fall and hit my head, causing a concussion and bleeding, your friend could heal me, without leaving any evidence that she had done so?"

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"How much can she heal?" Lucy asked interestedly.

I shrugged. "Since no one has ever had this power before we don't know. In theory she should be able to fix something as big as broken bones, even a dismembered limb, or as simple as a bruise or graze. I'd assume she'd have to build up her strength. I mean, you saw how much a simple muscle ache took out of her. But if she trained herself, she should be able to accomplish all sorts of things."

The group nodded before Jaclyn stepped forward. "Well Lils," she said, sighing heavily, "I can tell we're in for an interesting year. But don't worry. We may only be on a Quidditch team together but we are all friends as well. You can come to us about anything. And thank you for trusting us with this." With that she hugged me and walked out of the room.

Everyone else followed her lead except Riley who just nodded at me and left. Not too bad, I suppose. He could've yelled at me. I sighed, for what seemed the millionth time that night, and walked back to the Common Room so I could wish Ciara a Happy birthday and join in the Victory party/Birthday party.

As I walked into the Common room and saw the girls sitting in ar chairs by the fire. "Oh Lils," Ciara said when I sat down, "thank you. I know you and the girls had something planned."

"No problem Ci," I said grinning, "We're friends and I'd feel terrible if I didn't have a party for one of my best friends." She got up and hugged me before sitting down again and resuming their conversation about Hippogriffs and whether they were evil.

After a couple of minutes I went in search of a table that had food and drink on it so I could get another butter beer when I heard a voice say behind me, "hey gorgeous, would you like to dance?"

"Yeah, but with someone attractive," I called back automatically, not bothering to turn around, although thinking to myself, I know that voice.

I stopped and faced the guy when I heard raucous laughter. I looked towards a group of five boys that were sitting together in a corner of the Common room.

I recognised Fabian and Gideon Prewett, two second year twins who had a knack for pulling pranks, and Edward Bones, another second year whose father I knew was Head of some Department at the Ministry.

"Fabian, what do you want?" I said, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, no hello Fabian, nice to see you? No, 'Fabian, I'm so sorry, you are attractive'?" he asked grinning.

"Why would I lie like that Fabian?" I said sweetly.

The rest of the boys laughed at Fabian, who I think was actually blushing a little.

"Now, I don't believe we've met yet," one of the other two boys said to me, smirking.

Edward remembered his manners and spoke up.

"Right everyone, this is Lily Evans, first year extraordinaire. Lils, these are the guys. Benjy Fenwick," he said, indicating a tall blond kid who waved at me, smiling cheekily, "John Dawlish," here another boy waved politely at me and smiled, "and you already know Dumb and Dumber over there," he said, indicating Fabian and Gideon before he sat down.

"So how does a pretty lady like you end up knowing these two?" Benjy asked, pointing first to Fabian then to Gideon.

"Nice line," I said to him, "could use some work though."

I grinned at his stunned face as I remembered that afternoon. I had been walking out of the library after borrowing a few books I wanted for some extra Charms study when I bumped into someone running in the other direction. Enter Gideon. Well, my books spilled everywhere and he helped me pick them up. Then when we straightened up we started talking and even flirting a little. Later they told me this had been a dare to from Fabian to Gideon to see whether Gideon could agree to get the next girl he saw to go out with him. Well, as I say, he was flirting with me, but he had the over confident air about him so I decided to bring him down a peg or two.

We were getting along really well actually, and I wasn't faking anything. Then when he asked me out I smiled and said "I would never disappoint an attractive man." He of course believed I was agreeing with him so he asked if I would come with him to see his brother. I agreed and we walked out to the lake to see Fabian leaning against a tree. Gideon explained that he had asked me out. Fabian I thnk assumed i had said yes and he brought a pouch out of his bag and started putting galleons into Gideon's hand.

"Hold on," I said, finally getting that they made some sort of bet on my answer, "when did I agree to go out with you?" As I said this Fabian threw a glare towards his brother and stopped handing over Galleons, but instead taking them back.

When he had taken the whole lot back Gideon turned to me, sputtering. "But you said that you'd never disappoint me."

I sniggered before speaking. "At what point did I agree to go out with you? What I can remember saying is that I would never disappoint an attractive man. As far as I can see, you are neither attractive nor are you a man."

He just stood there sputtering, trying to speak and failing, while Fabian was rolling around in the grass laughing like his life depended on it. And just like that I had somehow gained the respect of two great pranksters.

Gideon got over it eventually, and I even helped him get back t Fabian one time. Now I think I've become a tool of revenge between the two. Honestly, _boys!_

"Well, to cut a rather long although slightly interesting story short I basically knocked Gideon's ego down a couple of pegs and won Fabian a handful of gold at the same time."

"What she's trying to say," Gideon said after rolling his eyes at me, "is that I tried to flirt with her and ask her out and she turned me down with style, so I had to pay Fabian 10 Galleons since I had lost the bet."

"What was the bet?" John asked with interest.

"That I could get the first girl I saw to go out with me. And it would've worked if it hadn't been Lils, who seems to be able to read men perfectly," Gideon said, ruefully shaking his head.

I laughed. "It's not that Gid, it's the fact that when some guy who only wants a snogging partner tries flirting with me I don't run, I flirt back and toy with him."

"She's lethal," Fabian said shaking head.

"Which is why these two antagonise her so much," Edward said, shaking his head, "they love flirting with her for absolutely no reason just to see what she says back."

I grinned madly. "What can I say? I have a gift."

I chatted with the guys for a few more minutes. Then, bumping fists with John and Benjy, giving Ed a kiss on the cheek and hugging Fabian and Gideon, left to grab a butter beer before heading to bed. It'd been a long day and I was in need of some serious sleep.

I climbed the stairs to our dorm and stripped off my Quidditch robes so i was clothed only in my underwear. Screw pyjamas, I wanted to go straight to sleep.

Edward's POV

"Dude, that girl is gorgeous," Benjy whistled.

"Yeah," John agreed.

"She doesn't know the power she wields over the male population at Hogwarts," I said.

"She's been here for two months," John said.

"Doesn't matter," Fabian said.

"Yeah, she's making an impression," Gideon agreed.

"Though I wouldn't ask her out if I were you two," I advised, "did you hear about what she did to that first year James Potter on the train?"

Benjy and John shook their heads. Fabian and Gideon grinned. They loved this story, though my guess was if they hadn't hear it they'd be asking her out as well and receiving the same treatment.

"Well, Lils warned Potter and Black not to ask her out, because like Gid said she can read men excellently and saw that they only liked her because she's a siren. Then Potter, the idiot, asked her out. Lily, who I've found can over do just a bit, turned, nailed him right in the gonads and hit him with a strong Bat Bogey hex," I said.

Benjy and John, like every other male that heard that story, automatically laid their hands over their privates and winced. Benjy quickly recovered and said, "I'm still going to flirt with her, for the same reason as Fabian and Gideon."

"She does make an excellent friend," I say, "just don't anger her, whatever you do."

I hope Lily never finds out I said that. I think she trusts me the most out of the five of us but she'd kill me if she knew I'd basically told guys how to flirt with he and get away with it. Oh, if she ever found out...

But then, there' always Fabian and Gideon I could pin it on, and those two are so forgetful they themselves might believe it.

I relaxed into the armchair, butter beer in hand, and listened to the chatter around me, the type that always followed a Quidditch match.

**HOPE YOU LIKED MY FILLER **


	15. Aversion to men's clothes

**HELLO EVERYBODY! NEW CHAPTER'S HERE :P AND I THOUGHT THAT I'D PUT A LITTLE TASTER IN THIS CHAPTER. THE EXCERPT BELOW IS FROM THE TRAIN RIDE IN THEIR FIFTH YEAR. ENJOY!**

_**Excerpt...**_

"_**AHHHH! Lils, please, please, stop licking your lips like that!" he pleaded with me. **_

_**A confused look crossed my face. "Why can't I do this James?" I asked, licking my lips again. **_

_**He just stood there, breathing a little deeper than usual. I looked from his clenched fists to his eyes, which locked immediately with mine. I was surprised by the intensity and desire in them.**_

**THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GONNA GET TILL THE ACTUAL CHAPTER. NOW FOR CHAPTER 15!**

Lily's POV

October ended as quickly as September seemed to. In Kelsey's opinion the House Elves had outdone themselves while cooking for the Halloween Feast. Ciara pointed out that she said this too often for us to really believe her.

We'd decided to pull another prank. The Marauders had called us out at breakfast this morning and we realized it had been a little while since we had done a really big prank.

This is the reason why we had quickly eaten dinner and gone to the Room of Requirement to use the few hours before curfew to work out the logistics of our prank. We would've just had dinner in there as well, but the Room didn't provide any food or drink.

They all settled into comfy chairs in their own personal Headquarters and started.

They were just wondering who they were going to hit with this prank when Alice spoke up with a good suggestion. "I think to make all this is fair as possible, we should take turns pranking everyone."

"OK," said Kels, "how?"

"We could split them into groups," Ciara said, tucking a strand of her long black hair behind her ear, "obviously we'd have each individual House, then we could have Filch and the cat from Hell and then the teachers. That way we aren't being biased, and we get to play more pranks," she finished shrugging, blowing on her wad of Droobles Gum.

"Who do we prank first?" I asked, writing the previous suggestion on a piece of paper. We'd all thought it was a good idea to write everything down just in case we forgot anything. We obviously got rid of it after every prank was completed but it was good to have it all mapped out in front of us.

"Let's go with the Gryffindors," Kels said, tucking her legs under her, "they'd be the easiest to get to, plus they'd take it the best, I think."

"So I'm assuming you have an idea," I said to her.

She grinned evilly. "Boss?"

"Yes," I replied slowly, having a feeling I wasn't going to like the prank all that much.

"How opposed are you to wearing male clothes?"

And thus a plan was hatched.

~AOAR~

We woke up that morning, as we had planned, in male clothing. Specifically, I was wearing the clothing of one James Potter. Kels was clothed exactly like Sirius would've been, Ciara was wearing the clothes of some fifth year boy that had snubbed her during lunch a week or two ago, and Al was dressed like Kels.

You might be wondering as to our current state of dress. Well, we'd decided that for a whole 24 hours, starting when the person woke up, they'd be wearing the clothes of the opposite gender. The clothes in question would belong to the person they liked least. Hence the reason I'm clothed as Potter and I have two female versions of Sirius Black in front of me. We'd organised an explanation to go off during breakfast and we'd made sure to do it on a school day, so everyone would have to get up. We were going to have to act for all we were worth lest someone figure us out.

I nudged them awake.

"Ugh Lils, did you have to force me into _it's_ clothes?" she said, disgusted.

I just grinned the same evil grin she had last night. "It was basically your idea; I just suggested who'd clothes we'd be wearing. Now come on, let's holler for our lives."

I took in a big gulp of air and shouted at the top of my lungs, "JAMES POTTER YOU WORTHLESS PRAT!" just seconds before Kelsey screamed, "SIRIUS BLACK YOU'RE A DEAD WIZARD!"

That effectively woke the whole Tower up, which in turn moved everyone's attention to their clothing. In a few short seconds the entire Tower was filled with shouts of horror. A few minutes after that the Head Girl called a House meeting.

"Who is responsible for this?" she demanded to know, standing there in clothing that I _think_ belonged to either Fabian or Gideon, "was it you three?" she said, turning to the Marauders, who had enough sense to deny it.

I heard Jaclyn speak from somewhere in the middle of the group, "I reckon wait to see what the other Houses think of it, and then if we need to we can ask Dumbledore to do something."

The Head Girl was standing there thinking about what to do. She then sighed. "Alright everyone, I've already tried to change clothes, and I wasn't able to wear female clothing at all. Let's just go down to breakfast and we'll get this straightened out."

Everyone trooped back up the staircase very annoyed. I could hear Kelsey beside me stifling giggles that threatened to break out. When we got to our dorm she flopped back on her bed and started laughing hysterically. After a few seconds we all piled on top of her and giggled as well. Ah, I might've been dressed like Potter, but it was definitely worth it.

~AOAR~

After much critiquing over what to wear (hey, dressing like a boy wasn't easy I'll have you know!) we finally made it down to the Great Hall.

By the looks of it we were one of the last ones to do so and as far as I could tell, anyone that was missing was probably a Gryffindor.

All the students in the Hall were either sniggering and gossiping to their friends or outright laughing and pointing at the Gryffindor table. Even some of the teachers were smiling.

"Excellent idea," I whispered to Kels as we sat down. She grinned at me and grabbed a bagel.

"What do we have first this morning?" Alice asked, smearing jam on a piece of toast.

"Herbology," I answered automatically.

"You know Boss, it's kinda sad you know our timetable by heart already," Kelsey said sadly, shaking her head.

"Hey, saves us from having to look at it," Alice said.

"When will the letter come Ci?" I asked Ciara quietly.

She consulted her watch and turned back to me. _Five_ she indicated with her fingers up. _Four, Three, Two, One_. Just as she put the last finger down the same voice stopped the laughing in the Great Hall. I hadn't made the letter this time but it still sounded the same, which was probably good. This way people were only looking for one person at the moment. Must be some effect of the potion.

"HOGWARTS, WE ARE BACK AGAIN! THE MARAUDERS SAY THAT WE'VE SURRENDERED. WE'RE HERE TO TELL YOU WE WILL FIGHT TILL THE END! IT'S NOT HARD TO WORK OUT WHO'S THE BETTER PRANKSTERS. AFTER ALL, THE MARAUDERS ARE THE ONES SUFFERING AT THE MOMENT, ARE THEY NOT? FEAR NOT, VAIN GRYFFINDORS, FOR THIS WILL WEAR OFF 24 HOURS FROM WHEN YOU WOKE UP. UNTIL THAT TIME YOU WILL ONLY BE ALLOWED TO WEAR THE CLOTHES OF YOUR LEAST FAVOURITE PERSON OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER. HAVE FUN, AND BOYS, TRY NOT TO FINGER THE PANTIES, AND YOURSELVES, TOO MUCH."

With that the voice stopped and everyone in the Great Hall, minus three quarters of the Gryffindors, burst out laughing. I actually think that was one of our best pranks yet.

"I loved the bit at the end," Ciara chortled.

We all grinned at each other, silently congratulating on a job well done.

Then Ciara looked at her watch again. "Come on," she said anxiously, "we might be late for class."

"She doesn't realize Sprout is always late," I heard Kelsey mutter to Alice.

We reached Green House One and found out we'd be learning about Devil's Snare today. I tried to push Potter into the nearby Flutterby Bush but sadly he caught his footing just in time. Shame, but we can't have everything in life.

~AOAR~

Time was passing more quickly then I cared to admit. Ciara said I was just stressed while Alice and Kelsey maintained the fact that I was as crazy as Professor Dumbledore, therefore I didn't notice such mundane things as _time_ passing. Their words not mine.

November was a cold month. It hadn't progressed onto full on rain and hail yet, thank Merlin, but it was extremely cold. Everyone was rugging up and the girls and I no longer studied out by the lake but rather in the Room of Requirement which provided a much quieter and peaceful study area than the library, which although was supposed to be quiet, always seemed to be filled with laughing or yelling students. Kelsey loved watching and eavesdropping on them. She said not only did it get her out of doing work because she absolutely could not concentrate, but their personal affairs were funny. I said it was rude to eaves drop but I agreed we couldn't work there. So we moved to Headquarters.

It was three weeks into November and we were all studying diligently. Ciara and I were puzzling over Charms homework Professor Flitwick had given us to extend ourselves, since we were easily managing class work. Kelsey had her fingers in her ears and was reading through a Potions passage we needed to read for tomorrow's class. Alice was writing a Herbology essay, early, if you believe that. It wasn't an unusual afternoon for us. That is, until Alice collapsed face first onto the table.

We all rushed to her side to check if he was OK. Ciara checked for a pulse, and found one. Phew, at least she was only unconscious.

We levitated her over to the couch and placed her gently onto it. We were thinking abou alerting a teacher when Alice all of a sudden sat up, taking big gulps of air.

"You won't believe what I found out," she said when she could talk again.

~AOAR~

_(A couple of minutes earlier – Pre fainting)_

Alice's POV

I pulled my jumper a little closer to my body. Even though it was considerably warm in here because of the fire we had blazing, I kept feeling this chill. I shook it off as being tired and continued writing. Can you believe it? I was actually going to finish an essay early! Of course, that was because I think Herbology was a better subject than transfiguration or Charms. So sue me.

I was just writing the conclusion on my when all of a sudden the chill overwhelmed me and I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I opened my eyes again I was outside in the warm sun and was wearing a light yellow summer dress, like the one I'd seen in the magazine a couple of days ago.

I looked around for the girls, wondering where in the name of Merlin I was. I appeared to be in some sort of forest, like the one from that Muggle fairytale Lily told me about. Snow White, I think it's called.

Then I heard a lady's voice.

"Welcome Young One," I turned around and saw a beautiful woman walking towards me. She had big brown shining eyes. They were so bright that it looked like tears could spill over onto her face at any moment. Her lips were a subtle cherry colour that went well with her long brown hair, pulled away from her face by a pearl clasp. She was wearing a long white dress that trailed along the gro0ouond behind her, and no shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked. I didn't feel like she was anything to be afraid of but I had never seen her before in my life so of course I was weary.

She smiled indulgently, although not patronizingly, at me. "I am Athena, Young One, Goddess of Wisdom. I have taken a special interest in the destinies of you and your four friends. I have seen what is to come and have decided against the wishes of some of the other deities to inform you of the great gifts that you have been given."

"Gifts?" I asked confused.

She nodded. "Yes, you and each of your three friends have a gift. These gifts have been given to you by Merlin to help you all on your path to fulfilling your destinies. One day, these will come as a true blessing, but for now, you need to train them, to hone them, so you can use them to help the Light."

"So what gifts do we all have?" I asked, entirely relaxed now.

"You dear have been given the gift of the Inner Eye. You get this gift from Cassandra, who because of her beauty was given the gift of prophecy. You are a true Seer and can make prophecies and see the future. Through your sight you will also be able to talk with me, as you are now. You must remember though," she cautioned me, "you must not use your power for evil, else it be taken away from you."

"I understand," I said. I mean, it's not like I was going to go over to the dark side.

"Now, your friend Ciara has a special power, one she gets from Apollo. Ciara is able to heal all physical wounds. As long as it has nothing to do with one's spirit, your friend will be able to cure it. Of course, as I said before, your friend will need to train. The stronger she is, mentally as well as physically, the more she can heal."

I nodded in understanding, remembering how much healing Lily's team mate had taken out of her.

"Your energetic friend Kelsey has telepathic abilities that were given to her by Zeus, as he is the strongest of us in the mind. She will be able to send messages mentally and read the minds of other's. She again must be warned not to use her power for evil. The same conditions that apply to you apply to her as well."

"Now, your final friend, Lily I believe. She is the most powerful amongst you, I must say. She is given a gift that came from all the Gods I could rally. She is able t control the five elements; air, fire, water, earth and spirit. She will gain control over each element gradually, though they should come in the next year. She will be able to manipulate them , and bend them; force them to submit to her. She will be the cause of change in all our worlds," Athena said.

"Wow," I breathed, shocked. We were the strongest witches ever to roam the Earth.

"Now you must go," Athena said to me, causing me to look up at her, "tell your friends and train, because without you, our worlds will always be at war with each other, and your world will cease to exist. Go, Young One, we will see each other soon." Then she hugged me closely but gently to her and placed a delicate kiss on my fore head. She then laid me down and told me to close my eyes. I did and I felt as if I was dreaming.

When I opened my eyes I saw the other three looking over me, concerned. I started taking in big gulps of oxygen, feeling like my lungs hadn't been used in days.

"You won't believe what I found out," I said when I could talk again.

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED I. TALK TO YOU ALL AGAIN NEXT TIME ;)**


	16. Special Powers

**Thanks to HypedUpOnSuagr24, BlackBlueNSilver951**

**This chapter is in honour of everyone who didn't want to go back to school after the holidays. And my question for this chapter will be... What's the name of everyone's current or former high school?**

_**Excerpt from fifth year-**_

_**What do I do? Think Lily, think! What would Sirius do?**_

_**I looked back into James' eyes and then all of a sudden it was like my path forward was clear. **_

**That's all you guys get =)**

Ciara's POV

Alice's eyes burst open and she sat up, causing us to lean back.

"You won't believe what I found out," she said, breathing heavily.

"Al, what the _hell_ happened?" Lily demanded, "Are you OK? Do you need Ci to heal you?"

"I'm fine Lils, don't worry," Alice assured her, "when I fainted I talked to this woman. Athena, I think her name was."

We all sat down and Alice told us all about her adventure into the spirit realm. When she had finished we were all stunned silent. Then Kels spoke up.

"I love your gift Ali. Now you can tell us when we have a test coming up."

Everyone relaxed and laughed at Kelsey's predictability.

"Why? So you can study early?" Alice asked her.

"Of course not," Kels said, appalled at the very idea of _studying_, let alone doing it early, "I want to have time to think of a good excuse for missing class."

Alice chuckled while Lily and I rolled our eyes.

"I think Lily's power is the best though," I said.

"Yeah," Kelsey said, "though I think it's unfair that Lils can control the elements."

"Hey, you can read minds," she said to Kelsey, "you can heal any physical wound and you can see the future," Lily said to me and Ali.

"True," Kelsey said in a thoughtful voice, "which means I'm still cooler than you."

We all rolled our eyes again and Alice grinned and said to her, "you know, that sounds remarkably like something Sirius would say."

Lily and I laughed at her expression. "Don't even joke about something like that Ali," Kelsey said with a scowl on her face.

"Do you think you can control any of the elements yet Lils?" I asked, turning to face Lily.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she said, "we'd have to see."

"Well, let's start with Spirit, since I think that'll be the hardest to control," Alice said.

"Hmm, what about if you try reading minds, since the mind is tied into someone's spirit?" Kels asked.

We all just stared at her.

"What?" she asked defensively, "I have good ideas too."

We all chuckled and Lily nodded, turning to Alice.

"We'll start with you Al. Think something that we don't know. That way, there's no way I could've known before."

Alice scrunched up her face in thought, and then grinned. "OK. What am I saying; well, thinking?"

Lily looked intently at Alice and then gasped and giggled. "Ali, that's not a secret. We all knew that ages ago," Lily laughed.

Alice blushed a deep red. A blush that only intensified when Kelsey and I smirked and Kelsey asked, "Is this about the huge crush she has on Frank Longbottom?"

Lils nodded and giggled again.

"What about me Lily?" I said to her.

I thought about Kelsey kissing Sirius, something that would never happen although secretly I think that's what Kelsey wanted.

"Ciara, are you telling the future now too?" Lil asked me, laughing uproariously.

I grinned. "My bet is for fourth year, near Easter," I laughed.

"Oh, you are on. I'm going fourth year as well, but Christmas time," Lily smirked.

"You drive a hard bet my dear friend..." I said stroking my chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Winner gets five galleons," I said, holding my hand out. We shook and nodded.

"Is this about when she and Sirius kiss?" Alice asked as Kels sputtered in disbelief.

"No," Lils grinned, "When they officially become a couple."

Everyone except Kelsey laughed. "I call dibs on picking the next house to prank now," she said and we all just nodded as we were to overcome with laughter to form coherent words.

"Hey, what about me? What am I thinking?" Kels asked.

Alice giggled. "I don't think Lily really wants to see your fantasies about Sirius Kels."

We all started laughing again as Kelsey just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Eventually she stopped sulking and we wrote down a list of things Lils might be able to with her Spirit power.

"OK," I said, taking the parchment from Lily, "So we have reading minds, which we've confirmed, possibly shape shifting, wandless magic and what else?"

"Could you try actually sensing our spirits Lils?" Kelsey asked her.

"Why would I want to do that though?" Lily asked her.

Kelsey shrugged. "Might come in handy one day, I don't know."

Lily shrugged as well and studied us all carefully. "Well," she said slowly, "when I concentrate really hard on each of you it's like I can feel this spark within you, if that makes sense. I can't do anything with it, but I can sense it."

Frankly I was on the same track as Lils. No idea when she'd use this but you never know.

We spent the rest of the evening practising with Lily's spirit, since our gifts were fairly self explanatory. So far she had managed to do half of the first year spells wandlessly and she managed to change the colour of her eyes and hair using her seemingly limitless shifting power. **(A/N: Just to clear it up, Lily can shape shift but not necessarily just into an animal. Similar to a Metamorphmagus but with extra bits added on.) **By the end of the night Kels and Ali were supporting her as we travelled back to Gryffindor Tower, trying to make it back without being caught. Not even mine and Lily's teacher's pet reputations would save us if we were caught by Filch.

Sirius' POV

I stretched my arms out over my head as I leant back into the armchair beside the fire. Remus was lying on the floor writing an essay that is due in another week or so, occasionally consulting a textbook. James and I were sitting in the best armchairs in the common room playing chess since we didn't particularly feel like doing homework or going to bed. We were the only ones in the common room, everyone having gone to bed.

I did a silent jig in my chair after taking out one of James' bishops when he all of a sudden looked at me seriously.

"What's up man?" I asked, "Usually you're not like this," I said, gesturing to his face.

"Why doesn't Evans like me?" he asked, and I had to hit myself over the head mentally. Don't get me wrong, I'm firmly of the belief that Jamesie boy will one day win Lily's heart, but that won't happen for a little while since James needs to mature first. Nonetheless I was supportive of him even now.

"I wouldn't worry about it Prongs man," I said bracingly, "it'll happen. Don't lose hope."

James nodded, his brow wrinkled from thinking.

"Maybe it's the fact that you don't even call her by her first name for starters," we heard Remus say from the floor.

I chuckled a little at his tone but James looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time (**A/N: What book is that from? Clue-Now a huge movie series.)**

"Thanks Moony," he said reverently and turned back to our game just in time to see me take his king since he hadn't seen that it was in check and had not moved it.

"_What...but..."_ he sputtered as the portrait opened. Hmm, I didn't think anyone would be out at this time. I started to get up though when I saw Lily coming through the door leaning heavily on Alice and Kelsey, Ciara standing in front of them with a lit wand.

"Get off your arse and help us Black," Kelsey ground out and U hurried over to them, taking Lily's weight onto me. She seemed half asleep but she was managing to stand on her own.

"Thank you Sirius," Alice said to me, "we just need to sit for a while and we'll take her up to the dorm. Thank Merlin we're only first years and our dorm is right at the bottom."

I nodded and lied Lily down on the couch and went back to my seat.

"What happened?" I asked the girls once Alice and Kelsey settled in the chairs and Ciara took a seat on the floor next to Remus, who had abandoned his work and was now sitting up and being sociable.

**Sorry, felt like leaving it there. Plus, it's late and I want this finished tonight. Talk to you all next time ;)**

**Secretary of the SRC**

**Opinionated1234**


	17. Within a metre

**Thank you to blueberrymuffin94 for reviewing my latest chapter. Since out of all my readers you were the only one to review the last chapter, you are now my reviewer of the day. Peeps, you gotta pick up the pace. **

**Question for Chapter 17: Are you an omnivore, vegan or vegetarian?**

**Fifth year excerpt: **_**Remus mentioned that he had been made a Prefect. **_

"_**Remus you traitor," Sirius cried, pointing a finger accusatively at Remus. **_

_**We all laughed and I mentioned that I was the other Gryffindor Prefect this year. **_

"_**Lily, how could you?" Kels gasped, placing a hand over her heart dramatically. **_

"_**What's wrong with Lily being a Prefect?' Sirius asked, "She's not betraying every moral code you stand for," he said, looking pointedly at Remus, who rolled his eyes at Sirius.**_

_Previously-_

"_Thank you Sirius," Alice said to me, "we just need to sit for a while and we'll take her up to the dorm. Thank Merlin we're only first years and our dorm is right at the bottom."_

_I nodded and lied Lily down on the couch and went back to my seat. _

"_What happened?" I asked the girls once Alice and Kelsey settled in the chairs and Ciara took a seat on the floor next to Remus, who had abandoned his work, and was now sitting up and being sociable. _

Sirius' POV

They all looked at each other then turned back to face us.

"Nothing happened," Ciara said.

James snorted. "Yeah, we totally believe that."

"Look," I said to Kelsey, being serious (hey! I know what you're thinking, and the only one allowed to use that joke is me!), "Lily helped me. I owe it to her to help if I ca. Now what happened?"

They all shared another look before Ciara answered with a sigh. "It isn't that we don't trust you Sirius, because we believe you when you say that you want to help Lils, it's just that we don't know if she'd want us to tell you. She might seem open and chirpy but she does keep her secrets close to her chest."

I briefly considered fighting her judgement but thought better of it and just nodded.

"Well, my parents being Aurors and all taught me a couple of spells before I came here," James said, "May I?" he asked, indicating going over to Lily.

Alice just nodded over Kelsey exclamations. James knelt by her and pointed his wand at her midsection. "_Enervate_. There, she should be fine in a few seconds."

And right after he finished speaking Lily stirred and opened her eyes. "Girls, where am I?" They immediately rushed to her side, Ciara levitating her up the stairs and Alice squeezing her hand gently, whispering words of comfort. Kelsey said a brief "thanks" before dashing up the stairs as well.

"I'm turning in," I told the other two, breaking the silence.

As I climbed the stairs I heard James whisper to Remus excitedly, "I was within a _metre_ of _Lily Evans_!"

_Honestly_.

~AOAR~

Lily's POV

I woke up to the girls laughing, spread out around our dorm, and my covers tucked closely to my body. I slowly sat up, rubbing at my eyes, and the chatter immediately stopped and the girls rushed to my side.

"How are you Boss?"

"Are you OK Lils?"

"What happened last night Lily?"

I held my hand up for silence as my head was still thumping a little, and Kels, Ciara and Alice immediately fell silent.

"OK, yes I am fine, just tired out. I think, like Ci, because I hadn't practised with them my powers drained me a bit. I'm not strong enough to use them regularly yet," I explained.

"Actually I've been thinking about that," Alice said, going back into the bathroom and continuing to braid her hair, "I think we should create an exercise schedule or somthing. Something that will help us become stronger."

"I think you're right Ali," Ciara said from her bed, where she had just laid down a novel she had been reading, "we all have gifts that we can't help but use a lot, which means we can't just collapse anywhere because we're tired. Could you imagine the questions that would be asked if Kels fainted in class, or Ali got a vision and went into a trance while on a broomstick?"

"We'll have to organise around everything we already have going, though," Kels reminded from inside her closet where she was choosing her outfit for the day, "Lily you have practise and games, Alice you've got Herbology club twice a week and Ciara your helping Madam Pomfrey whenever you can."

"Hang on," I said, getting up and walking over to my own closet, **(A/N: Each bed has a small closet on its left. I thought I'd change it from just the trunk at the end of the bed since they're girls and they DO need closet space.) **"What _do_ you do while we're away doing our thing?"

"I socialise," Kelsey said simply, as if that explained everything.

"With who?" Ciara asked.

"Well, I build connections so to speak, with Gryffindors and on occasion the other houses. You never know when that sought of thing could come in handy," she said, shrugging as she came out with only her jeans and a bra on.

"Kels, don't you need a top?" I asked, avoiding looking at her.

I heard Kels laugh and reply, "my top is in my trunk Lils, chill."

"Well, what about if we were to do an hour or two in the morning on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Then we can do another hour or two on Mondays and Sundays in the afternoon," I proposed.

"That'd work I think," Ali said as she came out of the bathroom flossing her teeth before throwing the floss in the bin. "My Herbology club meetings are on Tuesdays and Thursdays straight after school, so I know I'm free."

"And training is always after school on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays until dinner. So unless we make the Final and Jaclyn goes nuts with practises than I should be fine as well," I said.

"And all I have to do is make sure I tell Madam Pomfrey I'm not available on those days," Ciara said plainly.

When we were all ready to go down to the kitchen so I could get something to eat since I missed breakfast I remembered that I wanted to ask Kels something.

"Hey Kelsey!" I called down the staircase.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Maybe instead of building connections you could do your homework. Professor Minnie is ready to kill you and it's not even Christmas."

Kelsey didn't respond to that and just kept walking.

We frolicked in the sunshine all day, soaking up the Vitamin D that had become such a rarity it wasn't funny. It was such a blessing to just relax like this. I really didn't want to go back to the castle and school. But, like always, good things must come to an end.

~AOAR~

The weekend passed much in the same way as it had started; blissful and happy. But then Monday came around and right now I was running down the Charms corridor, trying to get to class early enough so that I could talk to Remus about my idea on how I could help him.

Remus arrived a few minutes after I did, Professor Flitwick giving us a funny look for being so early. I ignored them, instead gesturing Remus over to the chair beside me.

"Remus, I know how to help you with your furry little problem!" I whispered in an excited voice.

"How do you plan to do that Lils?" he asked sceptically, pulling his books out of his bag and placing them on the table.

"I'm going to turn into an animal!" I whispered gleefully as the bell rang and students filed into the room.

**How is everyone's Easter holidays going so far? I'm counting down already to the chocolate onslaught!**

**Yours,**

**Opinionated1234**


	18. Hey Hot Stuff!

**Bonjour mes amis! How was everybody's Easter? Mine was pretty good actually. Managed not to gain any weight after I splurged on chocolate =D **

**Thank you to Hopeless Romanticist, ShootinStar and BlackBlueNSilver951.**

**Reviewer of the Day is BlackBlueNSilver951 for being my 35****th**** reviewer.**

**Questions for the chapter: What is your favourite sport? Oh, and what is a prank idea for the boys and for the girls?**

Lily's POV

Instead of Remus commenting with the expected "huh?" he instead answered with a "how?"

"I'm going to become a female werewolf Moony. No listen," I explained when it looked like he was going to protest, "I somehow have this power to shape shift and I'm going to test it out and I think I can manage it. You need help and I am going to give it to you. You're my friend," I said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"It'll probably take you way longer to actually achieve the transformation though Lils," he told me, lowering his voice even more as a few people started to trickle into the classroom, the girls amongst them.

"I don't care, I'm gonna go for it," I said to him, maintaining eye contact and not missing him smiling softly at me.

"You can tell the girls Lily," Remus said into my ear almost imperceptibly as Ciara and Kelsey took a seat to our left and Alice sat down in front of us. I nodded thankfully. I wouldn't have told the girls if Remus didn't want me to but it would've been hard to keep it from them.

"Today class we will be focusing on the theory behind turning a matchstick into a needle, a feat only few of you have been able to achieve," the Professor, as always, was direct and straight to the point and we wasted no time in hurrying to retrieve parchment and writing equipment to write down the notes that appeared on the board as Minnie spoke them.

Kelsey raised her hand, an extreme rarity for her.

"Yes Ms. Stevens?" Minnie asked her, pausing in her lecture.

"Just to make sure we're all on the same page this is absolutely essential for us to know, right?" Minnie glared at her and we shook our head at Kels' comment as the rest of the class laughed.

"Ms. Stevens please refrain from making such comments otherwise you will get the same treatment as Mr. Black and Potter," she said, nodding to the two boys who I didn't notice sitting at our right.

Kelsey blushed and ducked her head, furiously taking notes while we laughed at her.

After Transfiguration we endured Potions, where we had to study the simplest form of a Forgetfulness potion, Defence, where we studied the patterns of werewolves; here I couldn't help giving Remus a subtle and friendly nudge and wink, and a double period of Herbology, where Professor Sprout continued with our day of note taking, making us copy down two parchments full for information about plants and their dangers and the ones to avoid, not to mention assigning us six inches on the positives and negatives of the mandrake. Alice was the only one smiling at the end of the day.

~AOAR~

Everyone was in the common room after dinner and I was about to leave for training when Remus called out to me. I walked over to where he was sitting with Sirius and James, all of them, surprisingly, doing homework.

"Hey Hot Stuff," Sirius said winking at me.

"What do you guys want? I have practise and Jaclyn will kill me if I'm late," I said, sitting on the arm of James' chair and looking down to see that he had something titled 'Escape Plan'. Hmm, seems I was wrong about the homework part.

"We're planning a prank but that's beside the point," Remus said, waving the matter away, "we wanted to tell you that the boys are both going to become an animagus. Or at least start working towards it."

I looked wide eyed at them.

Sirius and James shrugged. "We're not going to let him be there alone, which is why we're starting so early," James said.

I fidgeted and tried to hide my discomfort at the fact that I too was going to be with Remus and quickly excused myself to go to training.

"Thanks for the support Lily," I heard James or Sirius call after me but I didn't turn back. I didn't want to give away my part in this.

~AOAR~

James' POV

"Leave it Moony, it's final," Sirius told Remus.

We had just been talking about Sirius and I becoming Animagi to help Remus and well, he wasn't taking to the idea so well. Finally, he gave in.

"OK, but we need to inform Lily; she's a part of this to," he told me when I opened my mouth to interrupt. He then started on some of the homework we had gotten, completely ignoring us.

The rest dinner was uneventful, which is something that had become very uncommon these last few weeks, what with all the pranks being played between the _Scarlett Letters_ and ourselves. "We need to pull a prank guys," a meatball chewing Sirius said to me and Remus, who had his head in our Defence textbook.

"Mmmm," I agreed, "what should we do this time?"

"Curse the 'Claws so that they sound stupid for a whole day," Remus told us without looking up from his textbook.

Sirius and I grinned. "Genius!" we declared together.

~AOAR~

After dinner we were sitting in the common room working out the plans for our prank. Remus was taking care of the details like how we were actually going to get into the 'Claws common room and planning out any surveillance we'd need, Sirius had the job of working out the spell work and who'd do what and it was up to me to figure out the escape route and create an excuse that might get us out of detention.

We saw Lily climbing down the stairs and called her over. She was holding her broomstick so I assume she was on her way to training.

"Hey Hot Stuff," Sirius said winking at her

"What do you guys want? I have practise and Jaclyn will kill me if I'm late," she said, sitting on the arm of my chair and looking down to see me working on our escape plan. I quickly covered the parchment.

"We're planning a prank but that's beside the point," Remus said, waving the matter away, "we wanted to tell you that the boys are both going to become an animai. Or at least start working towards it."

Her eyes widened, which I found quite insulting.

Sirius and I just shrugged. "We're not going to let him be there alone, which is why we're starting so early," I told her.

She just shrugged and walked off to training.

"Thanks for the support Lily," I called to her. You know if I didn't know any better I would've thought she didn't want us to succeed in our pranking. I couldn't imagine why.

~AOAR~

A couple of weeks and twenty more practises later I was again changing into my Quidditch uniform in the change rooms, preparing to face Ravenclaw. We had about half an hour or so before the game started and the rest of the team we joking around as they changed, Jules next to me listing off ways we were gonna kick but today, Ryan, Lucy and Jac to our left giggling about something Ryan had said and Riley and Lucy were to our right making up rather funny, albeit rude, jokes about the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Everything was fine.

Then all of a sudden Riley was chucking up, Jaclyn was supporting him over to the toilet and Jules was taking the lead with the rest of us, keeping us calm while she cast a quick _Scourgify_ at the mess on the floor.

We waited with baited breath for five minutes or so when Jaclyn came out again and barely gave us an "I'm getting Pomfrey" before disappearing out the door. She soon returned with the Matron who walked over to the toilet where we could still hear Riley throwing up the contents of his stomach.

She came back out shortly after saying that she cured him but because of the distress his bowels had been under he couldn't do serious activity like Quidditch for a week or two.

"I'm sorry," she said before walking out supporting Riley and trekking up to the Hospital Wing.

I decided to ask the question on everyone's mind. "What now Jac?"

She just shook her head and shrugged. "We do the best we can with a reserve chaser. I'll go get him now. He knows our plays so it shouldn't be too bad." And she left as we finished getting ready in silence. I hoped against all hope that Jac was right and we didn't do too badly.

Obviously I didn't hope hard enough, because we ended up losing by fifty points even though I caught the snitch. Yes the reserve chaser, whose name I think was Matthew, wasn't a bad player, certainly not. But even if he did know our plays he just hadn't had that vital practise with the other chasers and so just wasn't up to par. But it was OK. One win one loss isn't the worst we could've done. And besides, as Jaclyn said, ever the optimist, if Ravenclaw lose to either Slytherin or Hufflepuff, preferably Slytherin, then we're definitely not out of the running for the cup. I'm just going to have to hope harder than ever that our team is at full strength for our next match against Hufflepuff.

~AOAR~

Kelsey's POV

I woke up with a yawn, stretching my arms out far over my head, and grinned happily as I got out of bed when I realized that this was our last day of school before the Christmas holidays. The girls were all up unsurprisingly and were all scattered around our dorm getting ready for school; Lily in the bathroom braiding her hair, leaning over Ciara who was brushing her teeth, Alice standing by her bed pulling up her tights before pulling up her skirt over them.

I started getting ready as Lily called out to me, "we aren't waiting for you again Kelsey. I swear you've made us so late these past few weeks."

"Relax Lils," I called back as I too started getting ready, "it's the last day of term and you are the last person who would ever get detention."

She just poked her tongue at me as she came walking out of the bathroom.

We quickly finished and hurried down to the Great Hall with twenty minutes or so before our first class.

Just as we took our seats there was an explosion of fireworks before a screen appeared at the front of the Hall just above the teachers table. After a few seconds baby pictures of all the Marauders at their most embarrassing moments appeared and the Hall erupted in cheers. The girls all turned to me and I shrugged, grinning.

"Well, all the Purebloods are really close to each other meaning I could ask Mrs. Potter for some pictures of all of them, since they've known each other sinc birth basically. And once I explained our plight to her she agreed to help us any way possible. So we have a secret weapon that can be our spy, especially during summers and holidays and stuff. "

"Nice work Kels!" they all congratulated me, grinning madly. Thankfully no one thought that was strange, since everyone was still smiling and laughing from the pictures. I looked at Lils and saw her genuinely happy, something which had been missing since Gryffindor lost that match. And it was Lily's first loss so I understood why she'd be a little down.

"A Christmas present for you three," I said laughing.

I looked for the Marauders but noticed they weren't in the Great Hall. Lucky buggers. Oh well, this should earn us a few votes.

**Tada! Chapter 18 is finished!**

**Oh, and a quick note that I have 8 awards to give at the end of my fic (though that isn't for a little while). I will give you the names of these awards and I encourage everybody to take a look at the reviews and send in a vote. You can vote as many times as you want, but only one vote per person per category. For example, I could only vote for Reviewer B once for the first award, but I could still vote for Reviewer B in another category. If you need **

**Categories:**

**The Dobby Award for Biggest Help**

**The Neville Longbottom Award for the Most Loyal Reader**

**The Minerva McGonagall Award for my Best Mentor**

**The Weasley Award for Best Prank Idea**

**The "Ur the new Malfoy!" Award for the Biggest Flame**

**The Snape Award for Best Use of Sarcasm**

**The Ron Weasley Award for Biggest Whinger**

**The Hermione Granger Award for Best FF Friend**

**Have fun and choose wisely! I will make the final decision from three finalists in each category. **

**Talk to you guys later**

**Opinionated1234**


	19. Gifts

**Hola Amigos! How is everyone? Just to let you all know, I'm scrapping the votes. Lack of enthusiasm and all. **

**Thanks to ShortieJ, ShortieGirl1 (I got you two confused :D), **

**Question: What is your favourite food?**

**Oh, and I created a group on Facebook for everyone who wants to comment about me or my writing or really any thoughts of yours. The group is called Opinionated1234. Search it and write away. **

**And I apologise for my extreme anti-social behaviour.**

Alice's POV

I woke up from a fantastic dream that contained a pucker lipped Frank Longbottom and myself in a rather heated embrace. Shame, but it was a rather delicious early Christmas present.

Our dorm was silent as all the other girls were still asleep. I couldn't have that. And since Kelsey was leaving for home today I thought I'd give her a send off.

I carefully and quietly leafed through Lily's possessions till I found her record player, able to play even around magic, and fixed in a shiny black disc and then turned up the volume and waited for the magic, so to speak.

And oh did the magic happen. The girls jumped up screaming, Lily recognising the music and the quickest to recover got up from her bed and silenced the record player, allowing everyone to relax.

"Happy Christmas ladies!" I grinned evilly as I walk into the bathroom and shut the door before retribution could be dealt.

"Cheap skate!" Kelsey hollered from the dorm and all I could do is chuckle as I got into the shower.

Ciara's POV

We all got dressed and helped Kels with getting her stuff down to the Entrance Hall. We had a rather teary goodbye I must say, though the Marauders had to come and ruin it.

"Oi Kels can we get in on this action," Sirius winked at her. I never understood that they could be near killing each other and yet when they spoke they seemed friendly. Can anyone else say _weird_?

"Oh yeah totally Sirius baby," Kelsey actually _laughed without_ threatening Sirius. Then they shocked us all and _hugged_ each other. Are we sure we're awake here? Maybe Ali accidentally slipped us a poison of some sort.

"Ali, what did I say about slipping us potions?" Lily mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"This is not my doing," Ali managed to utter.

Before we could question them they had separated and Kels was off with a quick, "love you girls!"

We turned to Sirius and accosted him. "Black what did you do to Kelsey?" Ali growled.

"Sirius how are you still alive?" I asked him.

"Siri what did I say about the illegal substances?" Lily asked.

Sirius shrugged. "We worked it out a couple of weeks ago," he said, "at first it was because we were both friends with you Lils," he told Lily who seemed shocked, "but then we actually got on. We're friends now," he shrugged again and walked off with James and Remus.

I looked at the girls.

"You truly can make anything happen Lily," Ali grinned.

"Come on chicas," Lily aid laughing and looping her hands through each of ours, placing herself between us before proceeding to drag us off towards the Great Hall for breakfast. And her birthday presents I'm sure.

As we reached the Great Hall I observed that there was only one table in the very middle of the Hall (there wasn't even a teachers table) and even that seemed smaller, making the Hall seem ominous for the first time in all my time at Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore sat in his chair at the head of the table and instead of the usual long benches there were thirty or so chairs surrounding the table. The usual spread of delicious food covered the table still though.

We sat down on the Professor's immediate right, Ali, Lily then I. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were opposite us and the Marauders were all a couple of seats down.

"Ah, Ms. Evans I am glad you have come down. These arrived for you but a few minutes ago and I took the liberty of taking them out of harm's way, just in case someone got a hold of something."

Suddenly a pile of gifts appeared in front of Lily, who was glaring at me and Ali both.

"I thought we made a tradition; no real gifts at Christmas!" she protested.

Me and Alice shared a grin around Lily. "We said no Christmas gifts, and these aren't," I told her.

"These are birthday gifts," Ali said smugly, causing everyone currently seated at the table to wish Lily a Happy Birthday, causing her to blush.

"Who sent all these gifts though?" she mumbled.

I chuckled. "I told everyone to attach names when I discussed your birthday with them, so they should be on the gifts somewhere."

Lils sent me another swift glare before grabbing the first present. The whole table had quietened, presumably to watch and listen to Lily open her presents, and so Lily read each card or note aloud.

"_To a flower_," Lily said confused, "no name."

This confused me as well. Everyone had assured me they would leave a name as knowing Lily, she would want to thank everyone after she opened everything.

"Oh well," Ali said, shrugging it off, "open it anyway."

She did and inside was a beyond beautiful, leather bound journal and deluxe looking quill. Lily opened the front cover and another note fell out.

"_Flower. No I will not tell you who I am but all I ask is that you write to me in this diary so that one day we may meet_," Lily said aloud, "again, no name."

Professor McGonagall, along with Madam Pomfrey, insisted on looking at the diary and eventually they deemed it safe.

"The only charms we can pick up is one where whatever you write will appear in the other person's journal and you will be able to write to each other. The book is endless but is certainly not filled with anything remotely dark," Professor McGonagall told us.

Lily shrugged and placed it gently aside, acting like it was just another gift, though I could tell her mind was whirring as she snuck glances at it every now and then.

Next was a joke book from the Marauders. "Just to get you started Lils," Sirius called out to her. She rolled her eyes and everyone, even Professor Dumbledore, laughed.

I got her a necklace that spelled out Lily. Alice got her a book as well, titled _'101 Reasons NOT to do Homework!_'

"Make sure you read this book very carefully Lils," Alice told Lily as she left and flicked through a couple of pages.

Kelsey had gotten her the wizarding version of a scrapbook I guess, with moving photos and the like. There was a gift from her parents, a few from various friends in other houses, one from Hagrid 9which Professor Dumbledore discreetly got rid of for us, as we didn't think it was edible, though Lily kept Hagrid's card)and one from Professor Dumbledore himself. It was a huge box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. I peeked over Lily's shoulder as she read the note.

_Ms. Evans, _

_I know both of us have an unhealthy obsession with these sweet treats, even though both of us have a horrible history with them. If you ever feel the need to talk feel free to come up to my office and bring this box. I have a feeling we're going to need it. _

_Have a lovely day,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Lily looked up at the Professor, smiling and nodding.

I looked over at Alice and she was getting the faraway look in her eyes which meant she was having a vision. Before I even had time to think of a distraction Ali was shaking her head at me, telling me we'd talk later. When Lily met my eyes again she didn't look worried and she could read Alice's mind so.

Just to be sure I sent her a questioning look before hearing her say back to me, "_Alice just had a vision of us getting Professor Dumbledore socks in a few weeks. It's his birthday_."

I was shocked! Lily hadn't spoken aloud, because no one was showing any recognition that they heard anything. I added that to the list of things to talk about later.

Shortly afterwards we were dismissed from breakfast, Professor Dumbledore telling us we needed to be back in the Hall by 1:30pm, which was in 3 hours. That would be enough to have a decent chat.

Ali and I helped Lily pack up her gifts and then we exited the Hall together.

**That's it! If anyone would like a full description of the girls' full powers let me know and I will PM you, because each girl has a few things they can do with their individual power.**


	20. What's the incantation?

**I was grinning evilly. Nearly every single review had an exclamation of shock at me bringing Kels and Sirius together as friends. Bet ya didn't expect THAT! But don't get complacent; my plans for them are far from over. This was only so you guys didn't fall asleep with their constant hate relationship. Was the curve ball good?**

**Thanks to BlackBlueNSilver, Jellilicious, ShortieJ and xoCinamonGirl for reviewing. **

**Question for this chapter: Who is your favourite Marauder and/or Scarlett Letter and why? **

Lily's POV

We got up to the dormitory, packed away everything and sat in the middle of the dorm with our doonas and pillows and a whole bunch of Honeydukes assorted chocolate.

"So before we tackle some of the bigger stuff I thought of," Ciara said as she leaned forward and grabbed a chocolate from the pile, "I'm thinking we owl order an odd pair of socks for him. He'd appreciate that I think."

"Yeah I'm OK with that," Alice agreed, "what I want to know is who sent you the diary."

"I honestly don't know," I told them honestly when they both turned to look at me.

"Well if Minnie cleared it then there can't be anything seriously wrong with it," Alice shrugged, wincing as she popped a Bertie Botts bean in her mouth.

Ciara nodded, accepting this. "OK then. Well, what I want to know is how you can send messages Lily."

I shrugged, pondering the matter. "I think it's to do with how I can read minds."

"You know what this means right?" Ciara asked us both.

"What?" Alice and I queried.

"That Kelsey could do this too," she told us. Actually, that made sense. She might even find it easier than I did because it was her natural power.

I turned to my wizarding alarm clock and saw that it was 11:30am. That was just enough time for me to finish one of the Potions essays we had to do over the Christmas holidays.

The girls just groaned as I said this, but surprisingly they ended up joining me, all of us sitting back in our places around the pile of lollies, occasionally grabbing a sweet.

"What's the incantation to turn objects to stone?" Alice wondered aloud.

"_Duro_," Ciara answered, looking up from her Defence questions.

"Ali do you not take any notes?" I asked her.

"Lily," she said to me as if talking to a child, "why would I need to do that when I have you two?"

I just shook my head and continued working.

~AOAR~

Lily's POV

We ventured down to the Great Hall and after a short lunch all the tables were cleared away and we stood in front of the two Professors, Madam Pomfrey having disappeared.

"Alright everyone I will pair you all up for our Christmas activity," Professor McGonagall told us.

Sirius was with Edgar and Remus with a Ravenclaw who I think was in Fifth Year. Alice got paired with Jaclyn and Ciara with a Third Year student called Mary McDonald. James, funnily enough, ended up with Sirius' older cousin Andromeda, who from what I could tell was the only decent one other than Sirius out of the whole Black family. I myself ended up with Gideon.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well everyone today we are having a Christmas day Scavenger Hunt. Around the Castle I have personally hidden various items, all having something to do with Christmas. The first team to complete the challenge is to come to my office where Professor McGonagall and I will be. You will be given three things; a sack, to place the items in after you have found them, a magical camera, to prove you have found them fairly, and a list of the things you are to find. I do believe there are around fifteen or so."

As he was saying this Professor McGonagall was handing out said items to each pair.

Dumbledore spoke again as a lot of the pairs gasped.

"Did I forget to mention you had to figure out the riddles to find out what it was?"

There were whispers everywhere, everyone seeming to agree this was going to be hard but no one wanting to back down.

Just as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall went to exit the Hall Dumbledore said something to everyone.

"I also forgot to mention that the winning pair receives a 20 galleon Honeydukes voucher? Happy hunting." And Dumbledore left the Hall with his Deputy. Oh, this'll be fun.

~AOAR~

Ciara's POV

I got partnered with Mary McDonald, which wasn't too bad. I had spoken to her once in passing and she seemed really nice. We looked at the first riddle on the list.

_The first Christmas item on your list is one commonly found in mist._

_It is sampled very often as the elves wait for it to soften._

We stared blankly at it.

~AOAR~

Alice's POV

I was glad I ended up with Jaclyn, who I knew a little through Lily.

"You open it," she told me, "I don't want to look."

I opened the envelope and read out the first thing on the list.

_The first Christmas item on your list is one commonly found in mist._

_It is sampled very often as the elves wait for it to soften._

We stared blankly at it.

~AOAR~

Remus' POV

I got paired with a Fifth Year from Ravenclaw. "Remus Lupin," I introduced myself.

"Amelia Bones," she said, smiling at me.

"Hey, you must be Edgar's sister," I said smiling.

She laughed. "Yep, Edgar's _older_ sister," she said, grinning cheekily.

"Well, we might as well get started," I said, "knowing Dumbledore this could take a while."

_The first Christmas item on your list is one commonly found in mist._

_It is sampled very often as the elves wait for it to soften._

We stared blankly at it.

~AOAR~

James' POV

I gave Andromeda a hug when I saw her.

"Andy," I said laughing, "it has been ages since I last saw you."

She laughed and hugged me back. "Little cousin, what have you been up to?"

I grinned mischievously at her. "A little of this, a little of that."

She laughed before opening up the clue.

_The first Christmas item on your list is one commonly found in mist._

_It is sampled very often as the elves wait for it to soften._

We stared blankly at it.

~AOAR~

Sirius' POV

"Edgar man," I said, shaking his hand as we met up, "how have you been?"

"Ah you know Black," he said shrugging, "looking after the Twins and making sure they don't kill each other." He shrugged again and opened up the envelope, reading out the clue.

_The first Christmas item on your list is one commonly found in mist._

_It is sampled very often as the elves wait for it to soften._

We stared blankly at it.

~AOAR~

Lily's POV

"Gideon!" I screeched as I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He caught me and swung me around in a circle.

"Lilykins!" he shouted gleefully.

"So," he asked me, "are we going to kill this or what?"

I grinned at him. "Do you expect anything less?" I asked.

"Then let's look at this clue," he said with emotion.

_The first Christmas item on your list is one commonly found in mist._

_It is sampled very often as the elves wait for it to soften._

We...

**Oooooo what happens? Hope you all enjoyed that short snippet. Talk to y'all next time.**

**Opinionated1234**


	21. Dolly, DiDi and Delicious

**OK, I'll do a different POV for each chapter, starting with, of course, Lils and Gideon. **

**Thank you to ShortieJ and siriusfan28. **

Lily's POV

...stared blankly at it. Then realization dawned on me. I grabbed Gideon's hand and dragged him out of the Hall, a few pairs looking up at us in wonder before looking immediately back at their clues, seemingly determined to "catch up" with us.

"Lils," Gideon said to me as I continued walking briskly, dragging him along with me, "do you know what it is?"

I snorted. "Heck no. But I'm smart enough to realise that half the battle is psyching out the competition. If we trick them into thinking we're ahead then they won't be thinking straight."

"Lily," he told me, "I am infinitely glad I am with you."

"I know," I said, quickly turning my head and grinning at him before turning back to the front.

We reached a corner that was bordering a whole corridor of portraits that seemed to be filled with different fruits and vegetables, and I decided this was far enough.

"OK," I said, grabbing the clues from the bag, "let's figure out this clue."

_The first Christmas item on your list is one commonly found in mist._

_It is sampled very often as the elves wait for it to soften._

"OK first line first. What could mist mean?" I asked.

Gid shrugged. "Cloud mist, steam, fog, I don't know."

I decided to move on."We'll leave mist for later. What about the second line? _It is sampled very often as the elves wait for it to soften_?"

"Well, the elves work in the kitchen-" Gid began.

"They do?" I asked in surprise.

He looked at me strangely. "Yeah," he told me, as if I was insane, "they've worked here for centuries, ever since a descendant of Helga Hufflepuffs started showing kindness to elves."

All this achieved was a more sceptical look from me, and a blushing Gideon.

"Whatever. Just trust me on this one," he said.

I nodded. What else did I have if I couldn't trust my partner?

"Well following that theory the Christmas item is either a food or something else you would find in a kitchen," I said.

"Specifically the Hogwarts kitchens," Gideon supplied helpfully.

"Well then let's use the kitchen theory. And you said mist could refer to steam, which of course can be found in a kitchen. Steam occurs when something is boiling," I mused.

"So basically we're looking for something, probably a Christmas food, that the elves cook, that involves boiling something," Gideon summarised, to which I nodded.

"Then let's go to the kitchens," he said, looking around him at our surroundings, "actually, we're basically here already."

I was gobsmacked again as Gideon led me to a portrait of a bowl of fruit. He stopped in front of it and reached out a finger, touching the pear in a way that I assume was meant to be a tickle.

"You continue to surprise me Prewett," I whispered as we wondered along a corridor.

"And I will forever more Lily Bean," he told me.

I was about to retort but then we reached the end of the corridor and I really did gasp this time. Right here before me was this huge cavernous space. However it certainly wasn't empty. It was divided into sections, four altogether, and in each section there were several (more like dozens) working stations with fires and other wizarding kitchen appliances. There were also a few tables and chairs in each section, some of which were occupied by eating elves.

I turned to him. "When did you find this and why haven't you shared this with me?" I challenged him.

He just grinned and walked over to the farthest section (which I learnt to be the Gryffindor one). He stopped by one of the benches that sported a female elf rolling out some sort of dough.

"Dolly my darling," Gideon said, "long time no see."

She looked up, looking a little flustered, but as soon as she recognised Gideon her adorable face broke into a huge grin and she hugged Gideon.

"Master Gid, Master Gid! How is you?" she asked him, smiling.

He smiled back at her. "I'm spiffy Dolly. By the way, this is my dear friend Lily. Lily, meet Dolly."

Dolly gave me another big hug and began introducing me to all the other elves. There was one that struck out at me. He looked younger and he seemed so innocent, like the kitchen could swallow it up in one swallow. I walked over to this little elf (who I found stood in the Slytherin section) and knelt before her.

"Hello," I said kindly, "my name's Lily. What's yours?"

She smiled a little at me. "My name is DiDi. Nice to meet you Miss Lily."

I grinned. "Nice to meet you too DiDi. I'm sorry I can't stay and chat but maybe some other time I can come back?"

She nodded vigorously. "Of course Miss Lily. You're welcome here at any time."

I smiled and gave her a hug, before walking off with a wave.

As I returned to Gideon and Dolly, Dolly smiled at me.

"Thank you for that Miss Lily," she told me, "DiDi hasn't been the same since her husband passed away and she found she was pregnant."

I just nodded my head. "If we didn't have to find the clue I'd have stayed and talked with her."

Gideon, seeming to remember we didn't have all the time in the world, slapped his forehead. "Yes Dolly, I came to ask for some help."

I was about to protest; I mean, as nice as it would be we couldn't blatantly cheat. But Gideon held up his hand.

"Chill Lil, I only meant if she could tell us about Christmas foods that required boiling."

I nodded. That didn't seem _too_ bad. He turned back to Dolly and asked.

She considered this for a second before speaking. "Well we be making the traditional Christmas Pudding that we serve every year at the big Christmas dinner."

"And what's the cooking process like?" I asked eagerly, hoping this is what we were looking for.

"Well first, each of the elves, in all the sections, starts boiling the fruits that we's be putting in the pudding. You see, elves don't use the fruit that wizards do, the one that is packed and kept for a long time."

"Preserved foods," I told her.

She nodded. "Yes, that one. So we cook the fruits, usually hard ones, and we check lots of times to makes sure they isn't burnt. When they're soft enough we-"

"Gideon," I said excitably, "these fruits might be what we're looking for!"

He grinned and nodded back at me. "Dolly, could you possibly get us a serving of this fruit?" he asked her.

Dolly nodded and walked off, looking a little bemused at my behaviour. She came back shortly with a round bundle and a piece of cake on a little plate.

"This be some for you to take in your pack and some for youse to eats now," she said to us.

Gideon and I nodded at each other. Assuming we were correct in our riddle guess, no one else had figured it out. So we had time for a little break.

We had sat down and nibbled on the absolutely delicious cake, sipping tea as well. After five minutes or so we quickly got up, thanked Dolly and the other elves profusely, promised to come back later, and made our way out the portrait once again. Gideon placed the bundle in the bag and got out the clues.

"One down, nineteen to go," he said.

"Way to sound positive Gideon," I snorted.

**What do you guys think? I think I'm heading in the right direction with this scavenger hunt concept. Anyway, was my clue OK? I mean, could it really connect to the kitchens? That's why I made sure to use elves. Never mind, I'm babbling. Talk to you guys later.**

**Opinionated1234**


	22. Running, Red and Remus

**I put two clues in one chapter after I realised the first wasn't long enough. It took me a while to come up with the second and third clues. We will be searching for the second clue with Sirius and Edgar and the third with Remus and Mia. Hope you guys like this one.**

**Thank you to NegligibleNaina, ShortieJ, **

Sirius' POV

It took us a while to figure out what the Hell the clue was talking about but eventually we had some of the fruit in our pack, along with a bit of pudding each for us to eat on our way. Hey, growing boys have to eat.

"So what's the next clue Ed?" I asked as we sat on a step on a staircase.

He wiped his hands on his pants and got the clue out of his pocket.

_If you cannot find this item the trees can, but best come up with a plan_

_To find the flower with a slight droop, look for the flower the colour of tomato soup_

"OK so I think it's safe to say that it's a flower," I said. "And flowers would usually be found around the Greenhouses correct?"

Edgar nodded. "And it makes sense it would be somewhere around there because that is the only real communal garden. The whole school can access it."

"Well then let's go," I said. We packed everything up and ran down to the greenhouses, passing several students on our way, running in all directions.

"Wow, we look way more together than they do," I said to Edgar as we ran down a hill.

As we got to the front of the three Greenhouses we saw three pairs coming out from behind the last one, one of them being Lily and Gideon. We stopped, panting a little, and they walked up to us.

"How did you guys go with the first clue?" Lily asked me.

"We ended up getting a type of fruit that the elves put in our pudding. What about you?" I asked.

Gideon nodded. "We got that too."

"We got here a couple of minutes ago and those other two pairs were already there," Lily told us, "and we just figured out where we have to go for the third clue."

Edgar smiled. "Well, we'll be on our way. Good luck guys."

"You too Ed, and you Sirius," Gideon said.

We nodded once at each other and went our separate ways. Well, if we had to be losing to anyone, at least it was Lily and Gideon.

We made our way in the direction of where they had just come from. If they had figured it out over there, it was probably where we were going to find our item. As we turned the corner we were assaulted with smells and colours galore. There were so many different types of flowers and different plants, all of which had probably been put here especially for today's activity. Well, hats off to Prof. Sprout.

"OK, let's focus. We're looking for a red flower," Edgar said, getting straight to the point.

"And it should be a Christmas flower," I added, as I started walking around one edge of the huge, continuous table of flowers.

We searched for around five minutes before coming back together, Edgar having hold of a light red coloured flower, the petals of which conveniently drooped.

"I think this is it," Edgar said, "there were a few other red flowers but they didn't fit the clue."

"Well that's two things down, only a couple to go," I said.

Edgar grinned as we made our way to a shady spot on the edge of the Forbidden Forest to sort out the next clue.

"Yes Sirius, only a few to go."

Remus' POV

Amelia (or Mia as she had insisted I call her) and I had no real trouble with the first two clues once we got going. Although we had to give it to Dumbledore the clues were pretty good. Challenging at least.

"OK Rem number three," Mia said to me as we re-entered the castle and stopped in a little alcove just off the entrance hall. I grabbed the list of clues and looked down to number three.

_Teachers push you to read and today you'll have to get to them with speed_

_samtsirhC fO syaD evlewT ehT is what you're looking for, and there are pictures as well so it isn't a bore_

"This sounds fun," I said after a whole minute of silence following me reading out the clue.

Mia rolled her eyes at me. "Remus lets at least try and think positive please."

I grinned before focusing on the clue. "OK well the first line I think leads to books, because the teachers are constantly on us about how little most of the student body reads."

"And where it says 'get to them with speed' would that refer to actually going to a place where there are books?" Mia asked.

I nodded. "I think so. The library could apply right? I mean, that is an easily accessible place; everyone can get to it."

Mia agreed. "They would think of a place everyone would know of. They wouldn't make it a teacher's office or something."

"True. OK second line. What does that word mean? _samtsirhC fO syaD evlewT ehT_," I said, trying to sound out the strange word

"Hang on, maybe it isn't a word. Or, maybe it's an anagram," Mia suggested.

"That is possible I guess," I nodded.

We spent the next five minutes working out all these possible words, none of which related to Christmas, some didn't even make sense, when Mia smacked her forehead.

"I'm so stupid," she said, half to herself it seemed.

I grinned. "Assuming you don't mean that literally but rather you've figured out the clue, mind sharing with me?"

She grinned. "Course not."

A few seconds passed. "Oh! Now!" I grinned a little as she laughed. "Well, spell the word out backwards."

I did and came up with _The Twelve Days Of Christmas_.

"Oh my Merlin! I cannot believe we didn't think of that before!" I exclaimed. "Me especially. I mean, I come from a Muggle home."

"Rem you're babbling!" Mia interrupted my thoughts. "Can we go and get this book?"

"Of course milady," I said cheekily.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Remus?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Bite me," she said as we walked through the library door.

It was quick work after that. Mia summoned the book, at which time I was very thankful she was a fifth year, and we placed it in the bag and made our way out of the library, bumping into James and Andromeda on the way.

"I'm not surprised you got here before we did," was all I heard James say before we parted ways once again.

"So what's our next clue?" Mia asked as we stopped in front of the Charms classroom.

**So tell me, chicas and amigos, what do ya think of clues two and three?**


	23. Sarcastic, Slut and Sexy

**I'm in a happy mood. This might have something to do with the fact that I'm getting out of going on a date with someone who I don't like but likes me...but who knows. I'm actually watching 'Dave' right now. Like a male, olden day version of 'Monte Carlo'. **

**Mucho gracias to Noelle D, ShortieJ and BlackBlueNSilver951. Virtual chocolate to you all!**

Alice's POV

Working with Jaclyn actually wasn't that bad. I could see why Lily liked her. She never got flustered, even when we had no idea what the previous clues were in the start. Don't get me wrong, I could tell she was annoyed with our inability to figure out the second clue but it was like she channelled her annoyance exceptionally well.

"Hold on a second Al," she said as she stopped us just as we got to the bottom of the grand staircase, "let's sit down and figure out the next clue." She plopped down on a step and took the slightly ruffled sheet out of our bag.

She began to read out our next clue, which I noticed was a little longer than previous ones.

_These pink sparkly baubles are found hanging from trees or in the halls,_

_Just remember, Christmas is a time for not only celebration but decoration_

"Baubles?" I asked, turning to Jaclyn.

"Another word for ornaments..." she said absently as she concentrated on the paper.

"Jac!" I said excitedly, realising what she had just said, "ornaments!"

"Alice!" she said in the same tone, "why do ornaments matter!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "No silly. _Baubles_ is another word for _ornaments_ which means that _ornaments_ fits the clue! Gosh, and they say you're smart."

She looked at me, eyes wide. "Alice! _Ornaments!_" Once again I rolled my eyes.

"Well done Jaclyn," I said sarcastically, patting her on the head as if she was a kneazle.

"Do you think we should check the Great Hall?" she asked, getting up off the step and dusting herself off.

I shrugged, not having a better idea. "Might as well."

As we walked into the Hall we noticed several other pairs, all of them trying to retrieve one of several very pink and very sparkly ornaments from the tree.

"Maybe we should try levitating one down," I suggested to Jac.

She did just that and soon enough we had our fourth item.

"Number five is next!" she declared as we hurried off, "my lucky number."

"Let's hope it helps us," I said as I took the list, letting my eyes run down to number five.

~AOAR~

Ciara's POV

Here I was, hoping for a nice partner that I'd possibly end up becoming long term friends with, and I get stuck with the sluttiest girl in school (pardon my French) who seemed to think that because she was a grand total of _two_ years older than me, she had the right to boss me around. Bah, and i thought she was nice! The only substantial thing I had done this whole time was carry the bag! She wouldn't listen to my suggestions and she wouldn't let me help, even if it turned out I was right. All she let me do was read out the clues for Merlin's sake!

I grouchily pulled the piece out of her hands, making her glare at me.

_This piece of paper folds in two, letting you send it to one friend, or a few_

_You write short snips of Christmas cheer inside, but currently I believe it is in the Charms corridor that they hide_

I'm not going to even narrate to you all what kind of torture the next several minutes were, they were that boring and uninteresting. Literally, it took her at least ten minutes to figure it out, even though I thought it might be some sort of Christmas greeting card.

In the end she didn't even figure it out but just made us go to the Charms corridor and search through the different classrooms until we stumbled upon one that had a large amount of Christmas cards on it.

"I told you we'd find it Ciara," she said nasally, "honestly, stop being so negative."

_You are the better person, you __are__ the better person_ was what I kept reminding myself as I followed her out of the room. It was the only thing I could say that would keep me from hitting her.

~AOAR~

James' POV

Oh I loved working with Andy! It was awesome! She was like a mature big kid, but a cool one. Plus, she was like a total genius so our clues somehow didn't seem so hard to figure out. OK, so i might have a crush on her, but not like a romantic crush. Just one of those kid ones that you grew out of. No girl could replace Lily.

"Jamesie, read out the next clue would you," Andy said as she leant back in a chair and placed her

I ignored her use of my childhood nickname and read out the fifth clue of our adventure.

_It looks a little like a wrapped up sweet but rather contains a festive treat_

_Two people pull this bon-bon apart, our advice is to get to Mr. Filch's office quick-smart_

"Don't look at me, I haven't got a clue," I hastened to say as Andy looked towards me for help.

Our first thought was to get to Filch's office. Our best bet, I thought, and that wasn't because we got to snoop around Filch's office (like I haven't done _that_ before).

I don't know if we would have found it as quick as we did, however, if not for Fabian, who was coming out with his partner just as we got there.

"Hey Potter man," he said, giving me a manly pat on the back, "how's it going?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not bad."

He laughed. "Listen, fellow Gryffindor to fellow Gryffindor, check behind the old coot's desk." And with that he was off.

I shrugged again but decided to listen to him. Lo and behold behind Filch's desk there was a small hole in the wall that was overflowing with Christmas crackers.

"Thank you Fabian," I heard Andy mutter as she got down on her knees and reached under the desk to get one. And no, before you even ask, I did _not_ look at her ass _at all_. Much. Hey, don't judge me!

She dusted herself off as she got back up. "Where to next cousin?"

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I have had a few complaints about how long this story is going. Fear not. I am breaking this into a story for each year. Just to avoid a story with a hundred chapters. Sound good?**

**Please check out my profile for a poll. Below is the link of my forum about the Harry Potter-verse. Again a reminder of the Facebook group titled Opinionated1234. Ciao bellas!**

.net/myforums/Opinionated1234/2342728/


	24. I have made FIRE!

**I'm still alive! Well, in all actuality most of y'all already knew that because I've been updating my other various stories and frightfully ignoring AOAR. Well here is what I'm estimating to be an around 2,000 word update. **

**(FYI Harry's Second Year with The Marauders + {hopefully} Harry Potter and the Fifth House will be getting updated) **

**Reviews- Thank you to ShortieJ, NegligibleNaina and Dakota. Peut-ciel pâle en comparaison de vous.**

~AOAR~

The hunt continued, each pair having triumphs and failings, each pair jumping up and down in victory, and wailing and despairing in defeat. It may surprise you to know that all the pairs were pretty much at the same clue. In fact there was a total of 4 clues between the last pair and the two pairs leading the race. Said two pairs comprised of 6th year student Oswald Greengrass and 2nd year student Fabian Prewett in the first and 2nd year student Gideon Prewett and 1st year student Lily Evans in the second. Now logically the former would have a better chance than the latter being as the former has age in experience in their favour. However when reading the final clue, the very last clue that ii, two of the four heterosexual students faced what many would call a "speed bump".

"Oh no," Oswald muttered.

"What is it?" Fabian asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's pointing out mistletoe," Lily mumbled.

"And?" asked Gideon.

"And 'done the deed' means that well..." Oswald trailed off.

"Well what?" Fabian asked his partner.

"Well, we're going to have to kiss," Lily pointed out.

"Oh-" Gideon said.

"-no," Fabian said.

"Oh, yes," both Oswald and Lily said, unknowingly in unison.

"Read the clue again," Fabian said desperately, hoping it wasn't true.

"Alright," Oswald said to him, "but I don't think it's going to help."

_This prickly object combines the Christmas colours of red and green, _

_It also gives us an excuse to steal a kiss without being seen._

_To reach this object travel to where the broom lands,_

_When you have done the deed the object will fall into your waiting hands._

"Yep, that's definitely mistletoe," Gideon said.

"And by the sound of it we'll find it on the Quidditch pitch," Fabian said, looking a little queasy.

"Oh Potter's going to kill me," Gideon muttered.

"Hey pull it together Prewett," Oswald said.

"You're right," Gideon said, straightening up, "come on Lils, to the Quidditch pitch!"

~AOAR~

Standing at the entrance of the Gryffindor changing rooms a boy and girl stood, rather nervously, wondering who was going to kiss who first.

Standing at the entrance to the referee's changing room two young boys stood, rather nervously, wondering who was going to chicken out first.

"I'm sorry but I can't do it," Fabian said, taking a step back.

"Yes you can," Lily said. Ah, lovely Lily. Lovely Lily who knew that their Headmaster was honourable and he wouldn't steal a child's first kiss. Lovely Lily who knew that all would have to do was kiss her partner on the cheek and the object would be theirs. So she grabbed Gideon by the shirt, pulled him in, and laid one on him.

Afterwards both were standing there, looking at the other, when a piece of mistletoe fell from out of nowhere into the space between them.

"I still say Potter will kill me," Gideon said as Lily picked up the mistletoe and stuffed it in their bag, both of them hightailing it up to Dumbledore's office.

~AOAR~

That evening everyone was at dinner, enjoying Christmas dinner. Everyone that is, except for three Scarlett Letters, a group of Marauder, two Prewett twins, one Edgar Bones and two vouchers for Honeydukes down in Hogsmeade. Said mixture of people were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room, eating food served personally by Dolly and the elves. As everyone sat around the fire drinks in hand, general merriment and discussion filled the air.

"That last clue was rigged," James said from the floor where he sat in front of Lily, "I couldn't kiss Andy!"

Sirius, who was lying in front of the fire, and Edgar, who was playing chess with Remus, both denied completing the last clue, as did Remus. Alice and Ciara, who had put themselves into one armchair and were reading a magazine, and Fabian, also denied laying one on their partners.

"So none of you guys got the object?" Lily asked looking up from her notepad.

"No," Fabian said from the couch where him and Gideon were having a thumb war.

"Well sucks to be you lot," Gideon said, snorting.

"What do you mean?" Ciara asked.

"You only had to kiss them on the cheek," Gideon explained himself.

"No way," Sirius said, sitting up a little.

"Like Dumbledore would take anyone's first kiss away from them," Lily said, stating the obvious, "but I get chocolate out of this, so I don't really care."

"No need to rub it in Lily," Remus said as he checkmated Edgar.

"Lily," Sirius said as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking at said redhead, "ever heard of the term 'sharing is caring'?"

Everyone just groaned and rolled their eyes at Sirius.

~AOAR~

Lily's POV

The Christmas holidays passed in a blur of food and sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. In my opinion it's been an absolutely amazing holiday, and it's probably because of having Alice and Ciara, not to mention all the guys, to spend Christmas and New Year with, even if Kels couldn't be at Hogwarts for the break. Edgar, the Twins and I had become even closer than we were before, and I could now somewhat happily sit in the company of the Marauders, even James, without wanting to murder them. It was actually a little surprising considering we had declared war against each other. But nothing compared to when we met Kelsey at the castle doors the night before school.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you guys," kels laughed as we all squashed together in a big group hug.

"And as crazy as it sounds we're happy to have you back Kels," Ciara said in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, Sirius hasn't flirted with anyone since you left," Ali said, waggling her eyebrows.

As Kelsey poked her tongue at them both I grinned and laughed. "This calls for a celebration of marshmallows and chocolate!" And with that I called Dolly and asked her to pop Kelsey's trunk into our dorm and we began the trek up to Gryffindor tower.

~AOAR~

10 minutes later we were all settled on Kelsey's and Ciara's joined beds with our doonas, a bowl of marshmallows and a large pack of Honeydukes Milk Chocolate Crumble, courtesy of the House Elves.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we had a fire to roast the marshmallows?" Kelsey asked before popping one into her mouth.

"Oh my gosh I actually know that spell," I said as I closed my eyes, trying to remember the incantation. I started snapping my fingers together; it was on the tip of my tongue, I could feel it.

"Um Lils-" Alice said, sounding a little worried.

"No, no, it's coming to me," I assured her as my fingers stepped clicking.

"Lily there's something-" Ciara spoke next, her voice sounding strangely confused.

"Ci, I know what it is! It's-" I started to say but Kelsey spoke over me.

"Lily shut up. You have fire coming out of your hand," she said in a no nonsense type of tone.

I immediately opened my eyes and nearly jumped out of my skin. Right there in front of me, coming out of my outstretched right palm, was a short burst of flame.

"Merlin's baggy y-fronts!" I mumbled, staring at my hand.

"Fire must be element number two then," Ciara broke the silence.

"That's amazing!" Alice said in wonder.

"Wait a second," I said getting up and walking into a bathroom, or more specifically the shower, "I have a theory that if I can make it come out of my hand I might be able to make it come out over my entire body." I stepped into the shower and turned to face the girls. "If something happens turn on the shower," I told Kels.

"But something could happen to you!" Kelsey said to me.

"It's OK, I'll hear her," Ciara promised.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could feel a slight warmth throughout my body, though not enough to bother me. I tried to push the heat outwards and I felt the heat intensify as the girls gasped. I opened my eyes and literally saw red. I as completely covered by flames!

"You don't know how surreal this is," Kelsey muttered.

"You're telling me," I said, experimentally lifting my arm. I felt like I was having one of those out of body experiences.

"Can you turn it off?" Ciara asked curiously.

I once again closed my eyes searched for that heat inside my body. I could feel that it had spread and it felt warmer. I pulled it inside my body and I felt the heat lessen.

"We're going to turn around now Lily," Kelsey said, sounding awkward. I opened my eyes and immediately tried to cover my now naked body. "Maybe the fire burned them off," I suggested, "Ali, could you get me some clothes, please?" I asked.

"Sure thing Lily," she said as she walked out of the bathroom, the girls following her.

As soon as the door closed I lent against the shower wall, letting my head hit the tiles as I sighed heavily.

_And I thought I was going to have a normal First Year._

~AOAR

Alice's POV

It was Tuesday and it was 6:07pm which means I was late for practise. You see, as soon as school started just over a week ago we had started putting aside times where we could al exercise our powers. I really couldn't't do a lot of practise since the visions found me, not the other way around, and when I myself tried to see the future without the aid of a vision I could only see a couple of weeks, maximum a month, ahead. But Lily said I had to be there, and I did help the others with practising with their gifts. You could say I was the guinea pig of sorts, I guess.

I walked into headquarters and spotted Kelsey hanging upside down on a chair, Ciara sitting in a meditation position and a large burst of flame flying up near the ceiling that could only be Lily.

"Good you're here," Kelsey said, righting herself in the chair, "Ciara was boring me with her thoughts."

"That's because the whole point of meditating is to attempt to clear your mind," Ciara said as she stood up dusting herself off.

"Well I'm sorry I was late. I got to talking with-" I started t explain but Kelsey joyously jumped in.

"Frank Longbottom!" Kelsey cried, grinning madly and clapping excitedly, "and oh, that's so sweet! He carried her books to the common room for her!" she told Ciara.

"Must you do that?" I asked her, crossing my arms over my chest. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily land behind her partition. You see we each had our own quarters, that we thought up ourselves, and a communal middle area with a table for meetings and such. Ciara had figured out if we kept asking the Room for _Scarlett Letters Headquarters_ this same room would materialize. Come to think of it, we spend more time here then we do in our own dorm. I guess you could say we split it down the middle: recreation in Headquarters and sleeping in the dorm.

"Yes I must," Kelsey said,bringing me back to the current conversation, "after all: practise makes perfect."

"I dread the day you become perfect at mind reading," Lily said, walking toward us fully clothed.

"Don't we all," Ciara muttered from her position on the opposite couch.

"Come on Kels, we can practise together. I've been meaning to try out that mental message thing," Lily said, following Kelsey to the beanbags in her corner.

"That leaves me and you Allie Cat," Ciara said.

"OK I'm ready," I said, settling into the chair previously occupied by Kels , "but could you be a little gentle on the face. I'm still scared I'll scar."

**Voila! :D Haha Byeeeee**


	25. You know, her spark!

**Thank you to Noelle Seren and EnchantedWords17 for reviewing! You two are my favourite darlings.**

…**.**

**OK, well equal favourite darlings. BlackBlueNSilver wouldn't like it if she got left out. And in that vein I dedicate this chapter to her, just because she's amazing.**

Lily's POV

I found that keeping busy was very easy when you had new powers, and school , and homework and your friends all giving you migraines. I understood and begrudgingly accepted the first, half the time liked the second, understood the importance of the third but in all honesty I was ready to kill those involved in the fourth.

It's a normal Friday afternoon. Last period Potions. Sometimes a bore, sometimes a pain, but today was cool because instead of brewing Professor Slughorn got Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel to talk to the class. I was a little star struck admittedly, but come on, wouldn't you be to? But everything was going smoothly when Kelsey jumped up and started screaming curses at Sirius, who was sitting next to her after the two just recently became partners (FYI forcing James and I together, which wasn't too bad).

Everyone was a little confused as the two had become friends in the last few , not counting the pranks, the two had not said a bad word to each other. But I couldn't help but cringe when I heard Sirius utter the five words that truly condemned him. I needn't know what had previously been said, because if Sirius had not uttered those five ungodly words Kelsey probably would have forgiven him. But now, those words...well.

"But you're just a girl!" Sirius cried. Then _slap!_ Kelsey's delicate hand flew through the air and met it's mark with Sirius' cheek.

"You whiny little weasel! You foul mouthed, pubescent, pea brained idiot! That's it, I will not put up with you at all," she screeched before storming over to James and I.

"See ya Lils," he mumbled to me, catching Kelsey's intentions of switching back and not wanting to get in her way.

"Bye James," I said out of the corner of my mouth, not wanting to incur her wrath.

When the class resumed, albeit tensely, I lent over to Kels. "What in the holy name of Merlin was _that_?" I asked her quietly.

"I will never speak of that incident again," Kelsey stressed under her breath.

I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of her so I turned to face the front. I had a strange feeling that Kelsey would take an extra personal hand in our next Gryffindor prank.

~AOAR~

It was lunch time and we were all sitting outside in the sun eating token goods from the kitchen. Everyone was relaxed and unfazed as we had the rest of the school day to enjoy ourselves (our Astronomy practical lesson took place at night).

Ali was dancing along the edge of the lake, Ciara was lent up against a tree and Kelsey and I were lying together in the grass talking about the whole mental messaging thing and how we could incorporate it into our next prank when we hear this giant _splash!_. Everyone looks up to see white foam around the spot where Alice evidently fell into the lake. We all rush over to try and get her out. All any of us could make out was this blur.

"She looks like she's struggling against something!" Ciara said, a little panicked.

"The giant squid?" Kelsey asked, eyebrow creased in worry.

"How do we get her out?" I asked, ignoring _what_ had her at the moment but more focused on how to get her out.

"I know!" Ciara said, grabbing her wand and looking hopeful that this would work, "_accio Alice_."

All of a sudden the blur came racing towards the three of us and fell on top of our bodies, causing us to fall onto our backs. We all manoeuvred ourselves out from under Ali's still body and knelt around her. Everyone was silent for a moment, when I felt something I didn't altogether understand but I was pleased with nonetheless.

"I can feel her spark!" I said, relief flooding my veins.

"Her what?" Kelsey and Ciara asked.

"Her spark! I can feel it, you know, with my spirit power!" It's flickery but it's definitely there," I said, now outright grinning, before realizing I didn't know what to do with said information.

"Well can you like, jump start it or something?" Kelsey queried, eyebrows creased again in her classic problem solving expression.

I closed my eyes and placed my hands over her chest. I felt the spark and I tried to submerge myself in it. For a moment all I was doing was observing and feeling the outside, in her body but not inside the spark. Then it felt like I fell, as if I plunged into the lake as well. I opened my eyes and found i was lying flat on my back in a room that was filled with gold and red hangings. It looked to belong in a beach house, and I could smell and hear what had to be the ocean outside a window. But where was I? Why was I near an ocean, or a house at all?

I looked around and I saw a bed and upon closer inspection a sleeping Alice was lying in it. I went over to her and shook her.

"Alice, Alice! Wake up!" I urged, shaking her some more.

It took a minute or two but eventually she woke up. "Lily?" she said groggily, but that was all I heard as my world went black again.

When I next opened my eyes I found I was back by the lake. The first thing I saw was Kelsey leaning over me, eyes wide.

"Ciara, she's awake!" she cried, leaning back, enough for me to see Ciara leaning over Alice who was in the same state as me.

"What happened?" Alice asked when the others had helped the two of us sit up.

"We need Dumbledore," I said simply, and Ciara and Kelsey aided me an Alice and we all made our way up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

~AOAR~

"I believe that Ms. Prewett was very close to dying, but her spirit, or her spark as Ms. Evans refers to it," Professor DUmbledore said with a small smile in my direction, "was reluctant to let go of her body. Understand that Ms. Evans cannot simply bring the dead back to life but if, like Ms. Prewett was, a person's spark is still in their body, even if they are only maintaining a slim connection, then Ms. Evans can do what she did today. Of course, the weaker a hold the harder it will be, and therefore the more it will take out of her physically and mentally. Ms. Williams, I believe you want to be a Healer, is that correct?"

"That is sir," Ciara said with a nod.

"Then, with the permission of you four, I wish to inform Madam Pomfrey of _only_ your powers so that she may offer support in the same way I do. And I also believe it will be handy for you to devise a way to keep pepper up potions on you at all times Ms. Williams, at the very least two, because you do not know when you will need them, and until you four get stronger they are a necessity," he told us.

_All good guys?_ I asked mentally, receiving affirmative nods. I turned to the Professor. "We are fine with that Professor, and we'd like you to thank Madam Pomfrey as well. Come to think of it, would you like a list of our powers, at least to the extent we know?" I asked. I thought it'd be good for him to have.

"Yes, that would be very helpful Ms. Evans, thank you. I will make sure to keep it on my person at all times," he said as Ciara handed him the parchment she always carried with her, just so no one saw it lying around and decided to pick it up and read it.

As Professor Dumbledore perused the list we all sat quietly, waiting for him to speak.

"I find some of your abilities quite interesting," he admitted, "Ms. Evans, your whole ability with the elements, and all that entails you to do is incredible. Ms. Prewett do you really have control over your visions?" he asked, actually sounding shocked.

She gave a small smile. "I do sir. I have better clarity and can see further ahead when they come to me naturally but of my own volition I can see about a month ahead, give or take a week."

"That is very impressive," Dumbledore said, "all your gifts are. I hope you use them wisely, and yes Ms. Stevens I do speak specifically to you. Try not to antagonise everyone with your gift."

"No promises sir," she said with a cheeky grin.

Dumbledore tucked it into the inside of his robes and stood up. "Well ladies, I believe it is dinner time, so why don't I escort you down to the Hall?"

**There we go! Quick note that you all better read! :D I now beta for an extremely talented writer I suggest all my readers take a squiz at as well. name is Flame-Fist-Ace **

**Thank you darlings for reading, and next update should be either Harry Potter and the Fifth House or another I have adopted :) Maybe Harry's Second Year with The Marauders. One of them anyway.**

**Ciao bellas!**


	26. Valentine's Daywith Celestina Warbeck

**Poem is sourced from the movie Mr. Deeds (or something along that line)**

**Thank you to BlackBlueNSilver951 (who has conveniently changed her name), **

**OK, I'm officially back y'all! :D**

Lily's POV

"Get up you heathen," I grumbled as I started hitting the snoring lump that was Kelsey, "we have a Transfiguration test this morning."

"You are so not selling your case!" she cried from under her blankets.

"I'll let you plan the next prank," I bargained, "but only if you get up now."

And no sooner had the words left my mouth, than Kels was out of bed and dashing into the bathroom, racing in front of Ciara to get there.

"Thanks Lils," Ciara said as she went out the dorm to see if she could use another year level's bathroom.

"Why don't you just ask Remus if you could use there's?" Alice asked cheekily, to which Ciara responded with a not so nice hand gesture causing Ali and I to laugh.

"Lily, since you're done getting ready, you can quiz me while we wait for the other two," Alice said, handing me her book.

~AOAR~

I had finished our Transfiguration test early, so I was a little bored to be honest. I had handed my test in to Professor McGonagall and I was basically twiddling my thumbs as one of the first people done, besides James and Sirius that is, who I had a feeling would do very well on this test, despite not having studied a great deal.

Those two were scribbling away on pieces of parchments, probably writing each other ntoes on how to torment some poor person's life, so I decided to follow their lead and I pulled out the mysterious journal I had gotten on my birthday. I hadn't had the chance to use it yet, and I was as curious as everyone else what, or perhaps who, was behind the gift.

I decided to start off simple. **Hello?**

I got a response almost immediately. **I was wondering if you were ever going to use this.**

**Do I know you? Will you tell me your name?**

**No, not yet. Rest assured I mean you know harm. I can tell you that I am a student at Hogwarts, and in due course I will gladly reveal my name.**

Personally I was still a little hesitant about trusting this journal. **How can I trust you? All you are is some book spitting words out at me.**

**That hurt.**

**Please do prove me otherwise.**

**Alright, challenge accepted. Only a student, a true adventurer, would know that there's a secret passage that leads from the kitchens to the Prefects bathroom.**

I considered that. Didi had told me about a student that had found that passage way, so I guess this person wasn't a total creep. **OK, fine. I can't know your name, yet, but am I allowed gender?**

**I'm a male, Ms. Evans. **

**Please, call me Lily. I'm not at the Ms Evans stage yet, I don't think. **

**OK then, Lily it is. You can call me Max.**

**Why do I get the feeling that's not your actual name?**

**Probably because it isn't.**

**Ah thought so. So how does this work? Do we start talking about favourite colours, and boys?**

**Well if you'd like to go down that path. My favourite colour is green and I'm not into boys. Your turn.**

**Not creepy at all. My favourite colour is gold, but there is no way in Merlin's baggy y-fronts that I am going to discuss boys with you.**

**And why not?**

**Because you're a guy!**

**I'm still failing to see your point.**

**Ugh! I give up! I'll talk to you later..."Max".**

**Likewise...Ms Evans.**

I shut the book harshly. A few words and this complete stranger already had me tightly wound. I was distracted by the loud huff of a frustrated Kelsey next to me, leaning back in her chair is the Professor magically collected all of the remaining tests, telling us we'd get our results within the week.

"How do you think you guys went?" Ciara asked as we walked out of the room.

"It's a test," Kelsey said, "those things never have a happy ending, unless your last name is Williams, Evans or Potter."

~AOAR~

Valentine's Day was fast approaching. Girls seemed to get giddier, and I had never seen such few boys in the corridors because they were all hiding. Now when I walk past boys they always turn away from me, as if they think I'm going to throw myself at them. Merlin, those girls are giving females everywhere a bad name. But for some reason it was preordained to get a lot worse at breakfast on Valentine's Day morning.

The Marauders walked in dressed in ridiculous pink outfits, carrying a bow and a bunch of arrows on their back. To be honest they could all pass for Robin Hood, if not for the bright pink and fuschia. As soon as they all stepped foot in the hall some wizarding love song started booming throughout the entire hall.

"Oh Merlin," Kelsey said, rolling her eyes, "they aren't!"

"What's happening?" Ciara questioned.

But Kelsey need not reply, because it that precise moment the three boys waltzed right up to the teacher's table and started singing along with the song, singing directly to Professor McGonagall, who did not look pleased in the slightest.

It was actually slightly comical. While the boys may have looked adorable in their outfits, their singing was certainly not the best. The song wasn't very long, and soon all three of the boys were standing in front of McGonagall as Sirius, Remus and then James sang the last few lyrics.

'Oh, come and stir my cauldron

And if you do it right'

'I'll boil you up some hot, strong love

To keep you warm tonight'

'Oh my poor heart, where has it gone?

It's left me for a spell...

...and now you've torn it quite apart

I'll thank you to give back my heart.'

As the final crescendo cut off the boys stuck a dramatic pose as the entire hall burst into laughs and cheers. The three boys turned and bowed to the students, before James started speaking to everyone.

"Happy Valentine's Day students of HOgwarts!" he cried out, "today the Marauders will be employing our good friends the house elves to help us deliver Valentines to our fellow students. If anyone would like to send a Valentine, singing or otherwise, please feel free to find one of us, or an elf, as they will be floating around everywhere. Live long and prosper!" And with a dramatic wave of his hand a huge fuschia pink cloud of smoke spread throughout the hall. By the time I could see Kelsey sitting next

to me, they had left the hall.

"So Kels, you sending Sirius a regular Valentine, ro a singing one?" Alice asked as she took a bite of her toast, causing Kelsey to reach over the table and swat at her head as the teachers tried to restore order after the Marauders spectacular disruption.

~AOAR~

Walking out of Charms, I was hesitant again. All day I had been on the lookout, as I honestly did not put it past Potter to embarrass me totally by singing to me. I had managed to avoid anything after Transfiguration and DADA, and I had ducked into the girls' toilets after Potions because I thought I had caught sight of Potter, so fingers crossed my luck held.

Obviously Merlin is busy today.

The girls and I were heading to the great hall for lunch, when I was stopped by an elf that I recognized as Dolly, Gideon's friend from the kitchen.

"Ms. Lily!" she cried out, stepping right in front of me, "you is a hard Miss to find!"

I suddenly felt bad for causing her to run around all day, so I stopped and knelt down to her level. "Sorry about that Dolly. What can I do for you?"

She smiled toothily at me, as all house elves seemed to. "Well, Mr. Potter sir sent Dolly personally to deliver this not to his Ms. Lily!" she said proudly.

I sighed as I stood up, taking the note from her. "Thank you Dolly. I'll thank James personally later." And with that the little elf ran off, probably to deliver another message.

I told the girls to go on ahead of me, as I stopped by a corner and placed my bag down so I could fully focus on the note. I opened the envelope and pulled out a card that had, written in a surprisingly neat scrawl,

_Hard to breathe_

_Feels like floating_

_So full of love_

_My heart's exploding_

_Hands are shaking_

_My heart is yours for the taking_

_Acting weird_

_Not myself_

_Dancing around_

_Like a house elf_

_Finally it's time, for this poor lad_

_To know how it feels to fall in love_

_I love you Lily, even if you don't love me._

_James Potter_

I wiped the corner of my eye, trying to catch the tears before they made their way down my face. Merlin, how I wish I could love James sometimes! He really wasn't _that_ bad! It's just, he is unnecessarily mean sometimes, especially to the Slytherins, and his pranks are sometimes hurtful to their victims. If James was more…_mature_, I guess, I may fall for him. But as such, I really couldn't let myself be with anyone like that, certainly not James Potter, and definitely not when he's an immature twelve year-old.

"Hey Lily!" I heard a call from behind me. I turned and gasped, hastily wiping my eyes. Think of the devil, and he shall appear.

"What's up James?" I asked, trying and praying I sounded normal, "how's the Valentine thing going?"

"Really great," he said enthusiastically, grinning as we fell in step, unconsciously walking to the Great Hall, "everyone seems to be having fun, even the one with the singing Valentines."

We didn't say another word until we were ten meters away from the Great Hall. "James," I said, grabbing his wrist so he couldn't walk away. I waited until he was fully facing me, and I gave him a hug. Hey, I may not love the guy, but I appreaciated the effort one-the-less.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear, "I loved it, but I'm not ready, and neither are you." I gave him a long squeeze before I stepped back and smiled. I could see his eyes were a little wet. I nodded understandingly and said, "I'll tell them you'll be there in a minute."

I sighed internally. _I'm going to have an interesting couple of years._

**What did you all think? I just don't believe Lily completely hates James, just a teensy bit, enough to not go out with him now. Well, enjoy!**


	27. Is anyone sensing a theme here?

**I found the book! The book that had everything, I found it! :D So now I can next chapter will only be around 600-700 words, and it will be a prank from the girls :)**

**Thank you to Son of the Sea 1008, JessandDarcy, KJMirrorSmoke (I love you!), MuggleCreator, WitAngerandBravery, **

**To the anonymous reviewers :)**

**TabbySparks: Thank you so so much! This update is specifically for you!**

**Lily's POV**

I'll never forget today. Not all of the things that happened today were bad, but they were all most definitely stressful, and I think my psyche could take a rest.

"Hey Lils," Kels called from her bed, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said, sending her a quick smile, "I'm just going to take a nice long shower

She grinned. "You enjoy. Ali, Ciara and me are gonna go down and get some dinner. Do you want us to bring you some back?"

"No, don't worry about it, I'm going to have an elf visit me," I said, gathering up my stuff and heading into the bathroom.

It was with a sigh that I closed the door, finally feeling like I was alone and at peace. I started running the water as I thought back on my cracker of a day.

_**~Flashback~Earlier that day~**_

"What the _hell_ happened here?!" Ciara screamed, waking us all up.

We all sat up, looking around our dorm room, which resembled a lion's den. Books and knick knacks were lying on the floor haphazardly, clothes were hanging from every nook and cranny, cupboards were open and even the windows were cracked.

Everyone got out of their beds, looking around as we gently prodded the rubble. "What kind of magic could have caused this, since only magic could wreak this much havoc?" Alice asked.

Ciara was inspecting her closet when she turned around, an incredulous look on her face. "Lily, what powers have you received so far?"

I thought for a second. I had been training with my powers for a few week now. "I've gotten my fire and spirit powers."

"Well doesn't it stand to reason that this could have been your power becoming prominent in you?" she asked, carefully stepping over to her bedside table and picking up her wand, beginning to repair the windows.

"That is true Boss," Kels said, using her wand to make the dishevelled piles of clothes fly back to the closets of their appropriate owner, "remember your fire nearly shot us all straight off the bed when it appeared."

"Well, aren't I lucky," I grumbled as I began putting everything back into my cupboards.

"Do you think you could just _woosh_ everything back to where it was before?" Ali asked hopefully, smiling up at us all as she kneeled by her bed, stubbornly poking her bed leg with her wand, trying to fix it.

I frowned. "Possibly," I said, "give me a second." I brought my hands together, and turned my search inwards just like when I channeled my other powers, only this time I was trying to get a feel for air. I found something and gently poked and prodded with my mind, and all of a sudden I felt lighter and I actually started levitating.

"Holy cow!" Kelsey said, before shaking her head. "I don't even know why I'm surprised."

Ignoring her, I tried to push that inner air along my body until it got to my arms, and more importantly my hands. All of a sudden I started spinning, and I felt like I was mid-air during a mini tornado. I felt the girls shriek, and I assumed they were hiding or ducking for a cover. After a while I felt myself coming back down to the ground and the tornado gradually slowed down until it stopped completely. Opening my eyes I joined the girls in the surprised gasp we all gave as we stared around the room. It was perfect again! Windows were in one piece, clothes were away and rubble had been cleared from the floor. Even our beds were made!

"How did I do that?" I mumbled, sitting down heavily on my bed.

"Hmm, I'm thinking you had a purpose when you started playing with your power, and once your purpose was complete, your magic recognised that and stopped," Ciara said, "but I think it would be safe to assume that you could control the power as well as it having a mind of its own. It should be just like all your other powers."

"No more making beds!" Alice and Kelsey cheered in unison.

I rolled my eyes at them and went into the bathroom to get ready for the Quidditch game today.

Walking out onto the field it was a clear day with the sun shining overhead and no hectic wind.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions," Jac said definitively.

The mandatory shake of the hands was completed and we were up in the air. I was at the Slytherin end of the field, up high, and so I could immediately sense something was up. The Slytherins were out to kill. Their beaters were swinging hard, aiming at our heads. Thankfully I was mostly out of harms way for now, no one noticing me as I was on their defensive side behind their keeper. But I even saw chasers taking the bats and trying to take a swing at one of the Gryffindors.

I saw a beater spot me and I quickly hightailed it out of their. I could feel someone in hot pursuit of me, so I purposely threw in a tonne of swirls and dives. I wasn't going to take this lying down, no sir. I shot to the sky, sneaking a glance behind me and breathing a sigh of relief when I realised I was alone. I was high up in the air, to high for anyone to pay me any mind, and I growled at what I saw. Gryffindors were being chased up and down the field. Beaters were going wild, and Jaclyn was trying desperately to guard the goals while not getting decapitated. Where the hell was Madam Hooch?

Ignoring the game for a few minutes (though I don't think it was much of a game) I flew over to the stands, specifically Professor Dumbledore, who was seated among the Gryffindor students.

"Professor, where is Madam Hooch and why isn't she stopping this?" I asked, gesturing to the display on the field.

Dumbledore frowned. "She was hit by a stray bludger and has been taken to the hospital wing."

"Can't we stop the game sir?" Alice asked, as I realised the girls were in the row behind Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked even more saddened, if that were possible. "I'm sorry girls, but as Madam Hooch already started refereeing the game, only she has the power to end it. Not even I can stop anything. The most power I have is to take injured students off the field. Lily, you must catch the snitch," he said, as I rushed off to help the others.

Getting back to the field I noticed Slytherin were winning 120-90. Jaclyn and Jules were no longer on the field, and just as I reached the boundary again, Ryan got hit with a bludger as he was trying to fire one off at the Slytherin keeper.

I was looking around madly, trying to find the snitch. I saw Lucy hit a bludger, hitting a Slytherin player. Catching a glimpse of her face, I knew she had thrown caution to the wind and was playing hard ball. No more nice Gryffindors. I caught sight of the snitch and started racing after t, dodging and diving between players. I nearly dove into a Slytherin player, but quickly flew out of the line of fire. It seemed like I was just going in circles as I quickly flew after the elusive ball.

Coming back up to look over the top of the field, I tried to get a better scope of where the snitch was. As I was doing so, I saw Lucy fall to a rough shove from a rather ape -like slytherin player, Maggie getting hit as well when she tried to help, losing sight of the Slytherin that had been coming after her.

"And out goes another Gryffindor," I heard Remus commentate, "is anyone else sensing a theme here? Oh, hang on, seeker Evans has called a timeout. Each team is to go to their defending sides." It seemed Remus was officiating right not, as strangely enough he had the most power over the game.

Riley landed on the floor next to me, panting for breath. "Lily, I hope you've got a plan," he said, breathing heavily, "because I'm knackered."

I frowned, patting him on the back. "We can do this Riley, we can. We need to be on the offensive here. We can't let them get to us."

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "I hate to be the one to point it out, but they already _have_ got to us."

"Three minutes until the game resumes, three minutes!" Remus called out to everyone.

I whipped my head back to Riley, speaking quickly. "OK, here's the plan. We're going to go straight on the offensive. I'm going to start tackling players, they won't expect that from me, being a first year. I'll give the ball straight to you, and you'll score from there. You need to be spot on with your shooting. We do not have room for error. Once we're even with their score, I'm going to hand it back to you, and start looking for the snitch."

He looked at me, his gaze piercing my very being. Finally he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "OK Lily. Let's give it a shot."

"Three cheers for Lily and Riley, the saviours of our Cup chances," Jaclyn cheered from her hospital bed, lifting her glass of pumpkin juice. After RIley and I had one the game, we had both trooped up to the Hospital wing, where the Gryffindor team was taking up half of the wing.

"It was all Lils," RIley grinned at me. I think we had finally overcome barriers, and I could now truly call him a friend.

"Well obviously," I grinned cheekily, nudging him with my foot.

Everyone relaxed into pleasant chatter until Madam Pomfrey came up and kicked us all out. Riley and I made our way to Gryffindor tower, and he gave me shoulder a soft squeeze as I told him I was going up to take a shower, then go to bed.

**~End Flashback~**

I sighed as I came back to the present. _God,_ I thought as the hot water poured down my back, _ why can't Hogwarts ever be simple?_

**Voila! Ze magnifique!**


	28. Yet!

**I am actually very excited :D I got a new notebook, and I've named it my Fanfiction Story Plan Book, and it has ALL my notes...I never thought I could be this organised. Life is good.** **Thank you to Muggle Creator for your review of Chapter 27 :)**

**Lily's POV**

I was so happy that we had finally gotten to the Easter break. Even someone like myself needed time off. Tonight was the Easter feast, and tomorrow was our last day of school for a week. I was cutting my chicken when Ciara walked in, breathless. "And where have you been?" Kelsey asked, sipping her pumpkin juice. Ciara just shook her head, gasping, and quickly took Alice's offered cup, gulping the water down quickly. She wiped her mouth when done, and took a few more deep breaths.

"I was with Madam Pomfrey and lost track of the time. I was chatting about our powers, and she made a few potions for us," she said, as she hoisted her bag onto the chair next to her. She took out two bottles, filled with a white, cloudy liquid. She handed one to Kelsey, and one to me. "She said these were for your mind reading power, just in case you ever wanted to shut them off. She said it may last longer on Lily, because it is only an added effect of your elemental powers, but you should both get around 3 to 4 hours."

_"Why do I have a feeling I won't be using this?_ Kelsey sent to me, pocketing the potion. I just grinned, doing the same with my own. Ciara next pulled out four, rather large, vials of a bright green potion, each of us getting one, and one vial of a soft violet coloured potion. "These are pepper-up potions, just in case we tire ourselves out," she said as she handed out the green potion, before pocketing the soft violet potion for herself saying, "this is a basic healing potion, because we don't think I will be able to heal myself."

The feast progressed pretty normally from then on, except for when we got to dessert. In addition to our usual treacle tarts and ice-cream puddings there were these huge chocolate cakes, topped with icing and glazed fruits galore. "Psst, Lils," James whispered down the table, "don't touch that chocolate cake. It may have a few special ingredients in it," he said with a wink, leaning back in his chair a couple of people down from me and the girls. Alice quickly put down her fork, that just so happened to have a piece of said cake on the end. "Leave it to them to ruin chocolate cake for me." "At least they warned us," I tried to reason. "That's only because Potter wants to get you into a broom cupboard," Kelsey said. "Either way, we're safe," I told her, "who knows what could have happened."

As it turned out, we were to know exactly what would have happened, as all of a sudden people started turning into bunnies all throughout the hall. Everyone who wasn't a rabbit burst out laughing, only to turn into some themselves. By the time everyone had caught onto the fact that it was the chocolate cake, people stopped eating it. But by that time half the hall at least were cute fluffy bunny rabbits, all dressed in little vests. We couldn't stop laughing, especially when we saw Gideon uncontrollably laughing at a bunny-like Fabian next to him. "You look so cute Fabian," I said, scratching him between the ears. I don't think he could willingly control the little shiver of satisfaction he gave, but I do believe he was glaring at me, even as a rabbit. Then the funniest thing happened. Professor Slughorn turned into a rabbit himself, still dressed in his robes. The entire hall, teachers and students, all stopped and held their breaths. Then one person laughed, and then another, and before long, the entire hall was struggling to sit up straight. Then Professor Bunny, as Kelsey had mentally named him, started hopping around the Hall, stopping to be pet by girls. A couple of minutes later, Professor Slughorn returned back to his normal form and held his belly as he laughed heartily with the rest of the school.

As he headed back to his seat, Dumbledore addressed the students. "I commend the group who created this marvelous prank," he said, a sparkle in his eye, "and as it has been so well received, I am not inclined to punish either of you." "In that case Professor," Sirius said, standing up on the bench, "it was us, the Marauders! No Scarlett Letter could come up with something half this good!" he shouted, throwing his fist in the air as the school shouted and clapped, cheering him on. "Please, we just let them think that," Alice said with a roll of her eyes, as we all clapped the boys effort nonetheless.

* * *

Following Alice's remark at the Easter feast, I had been thinking. _Were_ we genuinely better than the boys? We hadn't really had something amazing in a while, and we had definitely been sticking to the classics. We needed something new, something fresh. I told as much to Kelsey while we were in study hall. "Boss, I've been thinking the exact same thing," she said, gnawing on her lip. "Ladies, please quieten down," Professor Flitwick said kindly as he walked by us.

"_But I have no idea what we could do. We can't copy the Marauders,"_ Kelsey thought at me.

"_That's important,"_ I agreed, "_we have to show that our pranks are totally our own ideas."_

"_Well that's proving a tad difficult, now isn't it?" _Kels snorted.

"_Instead of being difficult, would it not be better for you to help me come up with ideas?"_ I asked as I scrawled 'monkeys' on a piece of parchment in front of me.

Kelsey leaned over my shoulder and grinned when she saw the word. "_And I know just where to put them,"_ she thought, evilly, if that was possible, "_I'll take care of it tomorrow morning."_

"You know, it's a wonder Lily doesn't fail her assignments, with the way you two slack off in class," Ciara grumbled as she copied the notes for Kelsey and I.

"There's no way Lily will fail while I'm still passing," Kelsey said with a grin, "now, who knows how to get to the Hufflepuff common room?"

* * *

**James' POV**

"What's happening?" I asked Lily, who was next to me in the entrance of the Defence classroom as a huge crowd of students ran past, closely followed by a group of screeching monkeys.

"I thought this was you," she said to me idly as she inspected her nails.

"Hang on a second, why aren't you more freaked out right now!" I shrieked, as he ducked back into the entryway as her saw another group of monkeys coming towards them.

Lily snorted lightly, before standing straight, sticking her head out into the now empty corridor. "Like I said," she told me as she began to cautiously head off in the direction of Charms, "I just thought you did it. Shame, because that was a good one."

I was about to ask how exactly she knew what the prank was all about when a breathless Kelsey caught up with us. "Guys, ditching never turned out to be more fun!" she squealed, happily.

"Yeah, where we you today?" I asked, remembering she hadn't been glued to Lily's side in Transfiguration like she normally was.

"I had very important business to intend to," she said, sounding completely serious.

"More like she ignored her alarm clock again," Lily said with a laugh.

"Anyway," Kelsey said, rolling her eyes at Lily, "I know what and who the monkeys came from. Apparently the Scarlett letters put monkey traps into the Hufflepuff Common Room, and now the monkeys are following around Hufflepuff students everywhere!"

"How do you know it was the Scarlett Letters and not us?" I asked haughtily.

She laughed. "James, I know you don't know where the Hufflepuff Common Room is, and therefore don't know how to get in." She and Lily giggled and walked off ahead of me as I stood there, dumbstruck.

"Yet!" I shouted after them, running quickly to catch up.

**There we go. In case anyone didn't see my profile AOAR and Harry's First Year With The Marauders are the only stories I will be working on. Everything else is on temporary hiatus. Cheers guys!**


	29. I Am BATHING!

**Thank you to Muggle Creator for being my only reviewer! Come one guys, let's get some chatter going. **

**Question: Tim tams or mint slices? or if you live in another country, the equivalent.**

**Kelsey's POV**

I was enjoying a bubble bath the night before the preliminary Quidditch final between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor when all of a sudden Lily bursts into the room, along with a soaking Ciara.

"Blimey Boss, knock first," I said, grabbing my wand from the ledge next to the tub and making extra bubbles, "give a girl the chance to cover up."

Lily waved her hand, as if this didn't matter. "Kels, I got another power!It's water! I can manipulate water!" She clapped her hands in excitement as she grinned, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Yay!" Ciara said, taking off her sweater and putting in the wash basket, squeezing her ponytail out over the sink.

"I still fail to see why you are both in here at this very moment," I said, glaring at Lily.

"Hey are you lot all in here?" Alice said as she too, unbelievably, entered the bathroom. It's like Girls Gone Wild in here!

"Yes, _everyone_ is in here," I said as I transferred my glare to the new occupant, "why you are all in here, however, I have yet to discover."

"Did you guys hear about Anna Freeman?" Ciara asked, still in front of the sink, now braiding her wet hair back.

"Her younger brother Ben is in our year, isn't he?" Lily asked, interested, as she made herself more comfortable. "What happened?"

"Oh, I heard about that!" Alice said as she hopped onto the bench next to Ciara, "apparently she had a pregnancy scare. She's been dating a guy and word got out that she might have a bun in the oven."

"And what ended up happening?" Lily asked, worried.

"She was fine, there was no baby in the end. I heard whisper around the Hospital Wing that she got a right good scolding from Madam Pomfrey, too," Ciara said, leaning against the bench.

"I'm going to get a scolding as well," I said, "when I murder you all and they find your bodies around the tub."

Lily _finally_ seemed to awaken to the fact that I was naked in a bathtub, and she stood and ushered everyone out.

"About time!" I shouted as I sunk into the bubbly water up to my neck.

"Damn," I said, grabbing my wand once again, "of course the water is cold."

_I need chocolate_.

~AOAR~

**Lily's POV**

"Girl, who are you looking fine today!" Jules said, sitting down at the breakfast table next to me and bumping my shoulder with hers.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm in my quidditch robes," I said.

"And you look sexy. I'm sure Potter over there would agree," she said lightly, gesturing with her head over to James, who was, as usual, sitting with the rest of the Marauders.

"How are you today my star player?" Jaclyn asked as she and the rest of the team sat across from Jules and I.

"Ouch Jac, that hurts," Riley said, holding is hand to his chest as he subtly winked at me.

"Lily's going to catch the snitch for me," Jaclyn said, almost maniacally, as she placed a piece of toast on my plate.

"Uh, no offence to raspberry here, but you do realise we're the ones who score?" Jules asked as Jaclyn poured me a glass of juice.

"Yeah, but can you end the game? Can you win me 150 points?" Jaclyn asked her, not making eye contact as she placed first a banana and then an apple on my plate.

"Just a point of interest here, but none of you would be _safe_ without us," Lucy said, "you knwo, the _beaters_."

"I point out again, you don't catch a tiny golden ball for me," Jaclyn grumbled as she placed a blueberry muffin on my plate.

"Yeah but I do," I said, grabbing her hand before she could continue, "and I'm not going to be able to kick off if you keep trying to make me eat."

She held her hands up in defeat before running them through her hair. "I know, sorry. I'm just nervous. Gryffindor hasn't been in a prelim final since the days of Septimus Weasley, so this is big for us. Which is why I want you all to know that there's no pressure. Even this is a big step for us."

Jules snorted. "Yeah. Say that to us again if we lose."

"Which we won't," I butted in, "we are going to go out there and show those Ravenclaws that _we_ will be the opens to win the Quidditch Cup this year."

Jaclyn smiled at me. "She's right. let's head down and warm up." We left the Hall to cheers and applause and I felt light and happy. I knew in my gut we could do this.

~AOAR~

"Welcome boys and girls, teachers and students, hippogriffs and centaurs, to the 2nd preliminary final of '72. Today we have Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor, with the winner off to play Hufflepuff in the Grand Final! Now, let's show our support for O'Reilly, Gordon, Simpson, Bilson, Jones, Moyer and Carlisle; the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team!"

The crowd cheered and I saw the Ravenclaw team fly out into the air from the changing rooms opposite us. I stretched out shook my muscles loose. This was it.

"And now," Remus called out as the crowd quieted, "my favourite, your favourite-" here Professor McGonagall glared slightly at him, "Green, Matherson, Pearson, Scott, O'Connor, Wood and...Evans; the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!"

Madam Hooch explained the standard rules and we were up in the air. Straight away I went down to the Ravenclaw Keeper's end. OK, so I was kind of ditching Jaclyn's "stay out of the way" rule. Seriously, what kind of fun was that? So instead, in my infinite twelve year old wisdom, I decided "hey, let's annoy the other team".

I flew in a few circles around the Keeper, careful not to get dizzy, before I changed direction. Just before I changed direction for the second time, the keeper turned towards me. "Seeker, go away and do your job. Do it far away from me."

But I didn't. I stuck around and flew in different patterns and maneuvers . Eventually the Keeper shouted out in frustration, and she in turn missed the sneaky shot thrown by Maggie.

"But Madam Hooch, she was annoying me!" she shouted at the referee. Madam Hooch arched an eyebrow at me. I shrugged, flying past her.

"I was looking for the snitch," I said, batting my eyes at Madam Hooch, who rolled her eyes as if she really didn't believe me.

I flew around the ground, my eyes zeroing in on anything that seemed gold. I could hear Remus over the cheers of the crowd.

"Ravenclaw in possession! Gordon grabs the Quaffle and flies down the pitch, he makes 20 yards, dodges a bludger, passes to Bilson who dodges that skillfully sent bludger from O'Connor and darts towards the Gryffindor goals. He shoots and...he scores! That puts the score 10-0, Ravenclaw's way."

The game continued until the scores were level, 50-50 each. I was beginning to tear out my hair. I lost focus on the snitch once or twice. That damned thing was like pixie dust; it only existed when it could give little children money. "Look at the girl go! Evans is really booking it now. Must've seen the snitch. Feel kinda bad about Ravenclaw los- I mean _possibly_ losing, of course. No need to glare at your favourite student. _Anyway_, Evans is closing in on something, and me thinks that something is a snitch. Come on Carlisle, you're starting to look bad."

I couldn't help but snicker at that. It was at times like these that Remus' Marauder status made perfect sense. But then my eyes once again found the snitch and it was as if nothing else existed. I was going to get that snitch. For Jaclyn. For the team. And for Gryffindor House. It was time to restore glory to our house.

~AOAR~

"Three cheers for our _amazing_ seeker!" shouted Jules, as she pulled me onto the table she was standing on as she yelled to all of the Gryffindors (and I believe a few Hufflepuffs) that were celebrating our victory in the common room.

Eventually I manage to escape the pats on the back and the screams and I make it over to the window that leads to a balcony. I see James already standing there, looking out over the night sky.

I stand next to him wordlessly for a while, before he reaches out and brings an arm around me, bringing me closer to his chest. I think about pulling away and then I sigh and lean into his warm touch.

"Good game today Lilo," he whispers to me, "good game."

I smile, but don't respond. Hey, James Potter may be a bit of an ass, especially when he keeps asking me out and being mean to the other houses, but he kinda grew on you. Kinda.


	30. End of the Year

**Loving the increase of chatter, that's fantastic :) This chapter is actually going to be the last for this story. I don't like when they get really long, and so second year will be a different story. Thank you so much to the following people for reviewing my story. Your support means the world to me!**

**xoCinnamonGirl, Itllneverhappenagain, harrypotterfan6626, HopelessRomanticist, justanothermuggle's fan, Scarlett O'Awesome,jenn-is-me, MaryandMerlin, Son of the Sea 1008, Itllneverhappenagain, wow, NinjaBuddy, Arya Lupin, Megan, siriusfan28, HypedUpOnSugar24, ShootinStar, Bitterglass, ShortieJ, stargazer313, NegligibleNaina, Noelle Seren, Dakota, EnchantedWords17, TabbySparks, JessandDarcy, MuggleCreator, WitAngerandBravery, gimarkley2013, Jily-Hinny-Always and deant33.**

**This is exciting guys! Let's start the countdown!**

**Lily's POV**

"Good morning sunshine!" I said, jumping on Alice's bed. Today was the day of the Quidditch Grand Final and before I went down to warm-up I wanted to have a long breakfast with the girls, giving Alice her presents and plan our prank.

"Morning Boss," Alice said sleepily as she hugged me back.

"Come on, up, up up! We have to give you your presents and then we have a prank to pull," I said, going to wake up the others before going to my trunk and grabbing the wrapped gift.

"Here," I said, giving it to Alice who was propped up in her bed, "I hope you like it." She unwrapped it to find a wooden box that was carved with an intricate pattern of flowers and leaves. Inside the box was a collection of rare flowers.

Alice gasped in wonder as she looked at each. "Where did you get these Lils?"

I shrugged. "I talked with Professor Sprout about the best places to find them, and I apparated to those places. Easy peasy." I laughed as Alice gave me another hug, a longer one this time. "Thank you," she whispered.

Ciara gave her a new journal and quill set and Kelsey gave her a bag of her favourite sweets, from which I promptly stole a chocolate frog.

"Alright guys," I said, clapping my hands, "everyone get dressed so we can get started. Breakfast will be served in headquarters, where we need to start planning."

Ten minutes later we were all in headquarters, eating breakfast as we convened around the planning table.

"We could always use this one," Kelsey said around a mouthful of egg as she pointed out a blueprint that showed the four of us flying over the great hall during a meal time to complete a prank.

Ciara thought about this. "We could, but I think we should leave this for later. We need to either come up with excellent alibis, drug a teacher or create duplicates of ourselves, all of which requires magic we do not possess."

"Well if we alter it to perhaps maybe the library," Alice said, "it doesn't have to be during a mealtime, so there's no reason why we couldn't be somewhere else."

I shook my head vehemently. "You will not deface the sacred place I go to for comfort and shelter," I said, glaring at them all for even suggesting such a thing, "you will not."

"We need to do something," Kelsey said, "what about the Slytherin Common room? Same principle though."

I thought about this. "We could," I said, "we'd have to plan it out, work out where exactly it is."

"No problemo," Kelsey said, shrugging, "one of you just needs to cast a disillusion charm on me and I'll follow a Slytherin to their common room. Then all we need to do is make up the mix and away we go."

"Two questions," Alice said, holding up her hand as she paused in typing up our plan (yeah, they may have been found, but we needed to make sure we didn't do a prank twice), "one, why do you get to follow the Slytherin, and two, what exactly do we put in this mixture?"

Kelsey shrugged. "I can do it after the match. I just figured I had the most free time."

"Or you don't apply yourself enough academically," I said with a shrug, "either one."

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Again, I just have a lot of free time. And I was thinking a simple mixture of nasty things - plant pus, some form of animal faeces, curdled milk. We can add other things if you think that might smell to nice," Kelsey said, grinning evilly.

"Ladies, I think this is it," I said, leaning forward to rest my arms on the table as a million thoughts sprang to the forefront of my mind, "Kelsey, you take care of finding the Slytherin room. Tl put the charm on you, and you can tail one. While you're gone, Alice is in charge of making the mixture, and separating it into pouches that'll burst open upon contact. Check with Dolly, she may be able to help you. I'll work out logistics. When we're going to zap in, and when we're going to zap out. Ciara, your job is to work out how everyone is going to get up to a high altitude and also how we're going to fire the mixture at people. Maybe take inspiration from muggle water balloons?"

"Is that all you shall be doing, oh fearless leader?" Kelsey asked, pausing as she was taking notes.

"I'll cause the distraction. The majority of the school will be no where near the Slytherin common room. Kelsey and I will communicate and I'll zap in when the diversion is done. They'll think we've hit there, and then bam! Smelly Slytherins!" I said, chuckling.

"So you're going to take care of the entire diversion?" Ciara asked, double-checking.

I nodded. "Now, sorry to eat and run, but I have a Quidditch final to win," I said as I grabbed a piece of buttered toast and ran out the door towards the pitch, the adrenaline slowly beginning to seep into my veins, prepping me for the game.

Forty minutes later the game was about to begin. "We can do it, we can do it," Lucy kept mumbling to herself, pacing in front of the bench. Jules was reclining on said bench, legs kicked up.

"How can you not be nervous right now?" Lucy asked semi-hysterically.

"I'm taking comfort from my elements," I said with a shrug,.

Lucy glared daggers at me. "Well, I can't just make lovely trees and waterfalls appear, now can I?"

I laughed. "What do you think I can do? Here," I said, gesturing to the ground, "sit down and close your eyes, breathing in and out slowly and deeply."

Lucy did as I instructed and I focused on the ground around her. I had never tried this over concrete before, but I nonetheless tried to sense the earth, and feel for the comfort I always got when around it. I then tried to channel that into Lucy, who immediately looked relaxed.

jaclyn came in looking at us in wonder. "Lily, we need Lucy. What are you doing?" she asked, pointing at my outstretched palm.

I grinned. "I'm helping her relax, don't worry," I said, just as Lucy opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Merlin Lilo, I feel better already!" she exclaimed.

We headed out to the pitch then, everyone taking their positions as Remus began his spiel.

"Here we are folks. The one, the only, well, at least until next year; the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup!" Everyone clapped and cheered as Remus introduced the teams and Madame Hooch let the bowls out and began the game.

"Mags, let's run a woollongong shimmy!" I heard Jules cry out as I flew past.

"And look at that Gryffindor team go!" Remus yelled. "Gryffindor chasers are quickly breaking into formation, seemingly to confuse the Hufflepuffs, which seems to be working...I mean, _not _working," Remus retracted after a look from Professor McGonagall.

I grinned, flying around before stopping near the commentator's box, surveying the field. I watched Riley score, our first of the game. "And there's the first mark on the board! Gryffindor leading 10-0. It seems as if Lily Evans has decided to grace us with her presence."

I laughed, quickly looking over my shoulder before turning back to the pitch. "Ms. Evans, what say you of your chances in the match?"

I laughed once again, before I spotted the snitch. "Remus, some of us have things to do," I shouted before flying off in pursuit of the snitch.

I was flying neck and neck with Amos Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker, and I shouted out to him as I raced towards the snitch.

"Why don't you just give up now Diggory?" I asked.

"Not a chance Evans," he cried out as he inched a little further ahead.

And then it was as if everything was in slow motion. I suddenly knew the snitch was going to move because it had been on the same course for too long. With a sense of deja vu I slammed on the brakes, halting immediately as Diggory kept on going. Amazingly enough, just as I had predicted, the snitch slowed down, and just before Amos could get it, it leapt up and went back the way it came. Straight back in my direction.

~AOAR~

After the game and subsequent mini victory party, I raced up to my dormitory where Alice, Ciara and Kelsey were all getting dressed in our pranking blacks (yes, we kind of had a uniform. Don't judge). I went into the shower after putting the charm on Kelsey. When I came out I started dealing with my hair as Alice mixed together the mixture and Ciara helped her put them into pouches.

"We all get five," Ciara explained, "and we're going to levitate them down. Also, I've got the use of the Quidditch team's broomsticks, though I wouldn't tell them what I was using them for. Have you got the diversion sorted?"

I grinned. "Oh yes. I'm thinking mudslide in the entrance hall."

"Excellent," Alice said, though it sounded more like 'eggzeleent' as she was wearing a peg over her nose to stop the smell getting to her.

'_Boss, mission is a go,'_ I suddenly got from Kelsey, _'are Alice and Ciara ready?'_

'_Give us a minute, and we'll be there as soon as we can.'_

'_Alright. I'm at the entrance to the dungeons.'_

"Guys, are you ready? Kelsey found the entrance," I said, tapping the side of my head.

We grabbed hold of everything and I flashed all three of us to the place Kelsey had shown me in her mind. When we got there, we looked wildly around, but Kelsey was still invisible. All of a sudden, I felt a thump on my back, and turned around, grasping till I got a grasp on Kelsey's wrist.

"OK guys, here's how it's going to work. I'm going to give everyone their things, and then disillusion you all. Kelsey, how do you get into the Common Room?"

A voice floated to our ears, even if we couldn't see her. "The door is at the end of this corridor, on the right hand side. The password is purity, and I can read the people in the common room, make sure no one is near the door."

I nodded. "Alright. Well, tell me when you're in, and I'll start the diversion at the same time you guys begin the prank. Alice, on your way out, lock the door for 30 minutes."

Alice nodded at me and everyone got their equipment before we all went our separate ways. I got to the Entrance Hall and settled myself, ready to use my water and earth powers to create mayhem.

'_Ready,'_ Kelsey said mentally.

'_Ready,'_ I reaffirmed.

~AOAR~

The House Cup had just been awarded to Gryffindor. Thanks to our Quidditch win, we had received a massive amount of points.

"Now, before I dismiss you all for the last time this year," Dumbledore began speaking as the cheering died down, "I must trouble you with some news. All students will remember that under-age wizards and witches are not permitted to use magic while out of school. Also, OWL and NEWT results will be forwarded to each of the participating students sometime towards the end of July. Now, to update you all on a competition most of you have been following very closely: the battle between the Scarlett Letters and the Marauders."

There were whispers and shouts throughout the Hall, as everyone exploded into a buzz of activity. Everyone has been commenting on the lack of more than half of Slytherin House from the first half of the feast. When they had entered halfway through, the story had spread around, and now it was all the students could talk about.

"Throughout the year, students have been casting votes for which team they prefer." At this a large board appeared over the teacher's table, with two columns drawn, one for each team. "With a cap at one vote per student per fortnight, the points stand thus."

With a wave of his wand, two numbers appeared under each column; _Scarlett Letters - 234, Marauders 219._ The girls and I, along with half of the students, broke out into cheers. "As you all know," Professor Dumbledore cried over the uproar, "the team with the most points at the end of the groups' seventh year will be declared the winner. Now, have a happy summer, and off to bed with you!" Students quickly got up to leave, eager to get back to their common rooms to discuss the happenings of the last 12 hours.

"Sorry that you guys are down," I said as we walked together with Sirius, Remus and James.

"It's OK," James said.

"Yeah, we'll fight back," Remus said, high fiving Sirius.

And so it was that we spent the walk back to the Common Room, and much of the train ride the next day, being regaled of prank ideas by Sirius that would surely ensure them victory.

...

Yeah, right!

**Finished! I! AM! DONE! Wow, this is weird! Anger of a Redhead is officially at an end. Thank you again for all of your support, and I sincerely hope to see all of you back with me when we commence the next leg of our journey with Anger of a Redhead : Year 2!**


End file.
